To Destroy A Man
by Christiangirl
Summary: Gil and Sara finally get hitched. Sara learns a lot about Grissom's deep feelings for her. AU. Chapter 8 added! FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One: Remembrance

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. Any additional characters will be mine or I may borrow a few from some of my fellow fanfic writers.

Summary: This story details Conrad Ecklie's plan to destroy Dr. Gil Grissom's life. He secures the services of Ms. Sophia Curtis to systematically destroy Dr. Gil Grissom, beginning of course with his relationship with CSI-3 Sara Sidle (I gave our Sweet Sara a promotion).

Author: Christiangirl (AKA Sharon)

Spoilers: Mea Culpa, among others

Rating: PG-13

A/N: This an AU story, as I had Catherine a member of CSI Las Vegas before Dr. Gil Grissom. I also have Grissom as a 35-year-old virgin when he first meets Sara at Harvard University. It's just my take on things.

**Chapter One – Mr. Conrad Ecklie/Dr. Gil Grissom Remember When**

Conrad Ecklie, the dayshift supervisor for CSI, was in his office a little after his shift ended. He was daydreaming of a time when Dr. Gil Grissom, the nightshift supervisor wasn't on staff. Oh, how he loved those days. His weasel face broke out in a frown as he remembered the day that Dr. Gil Grissom darkened his doorstep. His thoughts were drawn to the day that Dr. Robert Carvallo made his unbelievable announcement.

_**Years earlier**_

"_May I have everyone's attention, please!" Dr. Robert Carvallo shouted over the many voices in the staff meeting. "I'm pleased to announce that the renown forensic entomologist, Dr. Gil Grissom will be joining our lab staff. He'll be starting in about two weeks."_

"_I've read some of his articles," CSI Louise Parker began, "it'll be great to get his views on forensics."_

"_How do you know about this guy?" CSI-3 Conrad Ecklie, dayshift supervisor asked incredulously. "What, do you have some sort of crush on him? You sound like some kind of groupie."_

"_No, Ecklie, I DO NOT have a crush on him," CSI-3 Parker replied, glaring at Ecklie. "Besides, I'm too old for him. I attended his lectures at UNLV. He was a professor at Harvard University."_

"_Oh, a brainy one, eh?" Conrad asked quite nastily. "Oh how we need another one of those."_

"_People, people!" Dr. Carvallo replied, attempting to get back to the reason for this important meeting. "I expect everyone to be on their best behavior when Dr. Grissom starts."_

"_What shift will Dr. Grissom work?" CSI Catherine Willows asked._

"_He will be assisting Jim Brass, the nightshift supervisor," Dr. Carvallo began, "and we'll be hiring some new staff members for the night shift. If you know anyone who would be willing to join our staff, please pick up a referral slip and place their names and phone numbers on it."_

'_This will be my chance to get away from Ecklie,' Catherine thought to herself. 'I'll have to make new arrangements with Lindsay's babysitter.'_

_A lab tech intern from UNLV by the name of Deborah Gooding, upon noticing the stressed look of Conrad Ecklie, decided to become a thorn in his flesh. She passed a photo of Dr. Grissom, apparently a photo from one of his research papers, around to everyone, especially the female populace. She proceeded to make comments regarding the handsome looking forensic entomologist._

"_Just look at those eyes of his," Debbie began, "they're a striking cobalt blue, don't you think Mr. Ecklie?" Debbie stressed the fact that Conrad didn't have the credentials this new staff member had._

"_Why don't you can your snide comments, Gooding!" Ecklie asked angrily._

"_People, this meeting is ended," Dr. Carvallo began, "you can all go back to work. Oh, Conrad, might I see you before you leave?"_

'_What can Dr. Carvallo possibly want?' Conrad asked himself in thought. Out loud Conrad replied: "Sure, Dr. Carvallo."_

"_Conrad," Dr. Carvallo began, "I need you to show this Dr. Grissom around the lab when he starts in two weeks. He said he may come in a few days earlier, I'll let you know."_

"_Sir," Conrad began, but was interrupted by Dr. Carvallo, who already figured out that Conrad didn't like Dr. Grissom._

"_Conrad, there's no if, ands, or buts about it." Dr. Carvallo replied firmly, leaving no room for arguments._

_**Passing the buck**_

"_Willows!" Conrad Ecklie's voice bellowed throughout the lab._

'_What does that creep want now?' Catherine asked herself in thought. 'He's probably going to get me to do his dirty work, no doubt. Oh well, no use putting it off any longer.'_

"_Yes?" Catherine asked as she stood in Ecklie's doorframe._

"_Come in, Catherine, and have a seat." Conrad replied in a mock sweet tone, causing Catherine to be very suspicious. "I have a job for you to do next week."_

"_What job is that?" Catherine asked, not fooled by Ecklie's fake sweet tone._

"_Is that any way to address your supervisor, Willows?" Ecklie asked. He would have continued, but Catherine so deftly cut him off. The glare she gave him sent shivers down his spine._

"_Just cut to the chase, Ecklie," Catherine began in irritation, "I have a job to do and I don't have any time for games."_

_Ecklie had to regain his composure before continuing, so as not to show Catherine that he feared her._

"_Ah, yes, my dear," Ecklie began taking up his mock-sweet tone. "I need you to be an escort…" Conrad would have continued, but Catherine nearly tore his head off with her remark._

"_Are you mad, pervert!" Catherine began, deciding if she should knock his head off and lose her job. "I don't do that kind of stuff. If you want an escort, you should try the prostitutes on the Vegas Strip!"_

_Conrad let out an exasperated sigh, but he realized he deserved, considering he had, on many occasions, made passes at the lovely CSI._

"_No, Willows," Ecklie replied in exasperation, "I need you to show Mr. Grissom around the lab and possibly Las Vegas."_

"_You mean Dr. Grissom, don't you Mr. Ecklie?" Catherine asked trying to stifle a chuckle. She called Conrad on his attempt to not acknowledge Dr. Grissom's proper title._

"_I'll be glad to show Dr. Grissom around the lab." Catherine replied smiling insincerely at her supervisor. "As for showing Dr. Grissom around Las Vegas, there's no need, Conrad."_

"_I'm quite sure he'd love to have the lovely Catherine Willows on his arm, as she's showing him around Las Vegas." Conrad replied in jealousy._

"_Well, Conrad," Catherine began unable to hide her amusement at Ecklie's jealousy of Dr. Grissom. "You do remember that Dr. Grissom held many lectures at UNLV, which happens to be in Las Vegas."_

"_Okay, okay, Willows, you made your point." Conrad replied in resolute defeat. "Just be prepared to show the good doctor a good time."_

"_Yes, sir." Catherine replied, glad for the opportunity to be away from Ecklie, as she planned to be busy with Dr. Grissom._

_**Meeting Dr. Grissom, Forensic Entomologist**_

_Dr. Carvallo walked into the employee cafeteria with a tall, handsome and lightly tanned younger man. Every female staff member eyed the man with hot desire. Conrad Ecklie eyed the same man with disgust. Dr. Carvallo proceeded to introduce the newcomer to everyone._

"_Everyone, this is Dr. Gil Grissom," Dr. Carvallo began in a fake smile. "He'll be assisting the nightshift supervisor. His office is right down the hall. If you have any questions for the doctor, you can go to his office."_

_Dr. Gil Grissom smiled shyly as he noticed the attention the women were giving him. He then made the mistake of looking Ecklie's way. The evil glare Conrad shot Grissom's way made him coil on the inside. But, upon outward appearances, he appeared to be unmoved by Ecklie's glare, which caused slight fear in Ecklie's countenance. Which, when Dr. Grissom picked up on, he shot Ecklie a 'mess with me if you want' look. Ecklie truly shuddered._

**Back to the present time**

Conrad was shaken from his reverie when someone knocked on his door.

"Conrad, you wanted to see me?" CSI Sophia Curtis asked, curious to know the reason the dayshift supervisor had beckoned her to his office.

"Yes, my dear," Conrad began, smiling wickedly. "Have you seen the new rotation?"

"Oh, yes," Sophia began, happy to be on the same shift with the handsome Dr. Grissom. "And might I add, that I am quite pleased."

"So am I, my dear." Conrad replied quite happy to have split the night shift and Dr. Grissom's precious CSI team. "Oh, this should be good!"

"It should be," Sophia began, but then her eyes clouded over, which Ecklie noticed immediately.

"What's the matter, Sophia?" Ecklie asked in puzzlement. "I thought you said you were happy to be on Dr. Grissom's team?"

"I am, but there is just one wee problem," Sophia began glaring at Ecklie, causing him to flinch.

"And what might that be, my dear?" Ecklie asked, trying to regain his edge.

"Sara Sidle." Sophia replied with a touch of anger. "I thought that you were going to get her fired for that DUI incident, or even get her on another shift and away from Grissom. What happened with that?" Sophia now had her hand on her hips.

"Well, Dr. Carvallo and Dr. Grissom, that's what happened." Ecklie replied disgusted about the fact that Dr. Grissom gets preferential treatment at the lab. "Anything that Mr. Grissom wants, he gets."

"Don't you have more seniority than he does?" Sophia asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but he's a great forensic entomologist and everyone bows down to Mr. Wonderfully Handsome, don't they Sophia?" Ecklie replied, shooting an accusatory glance at Sophia, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Okay, Ecklie," Sophia replied, quickly regaining her composure. "I'll be able to handle both Grissom and Sidle myself. You handle your side of Part B of our 'Separate Grissom and Sidle' plan."

With that, Sophia left Ecklie to go to Dr. Grissom's office. She had a real great plan to get Dr. Gil Grissom to hate CSI Sara Sidle, or so she thought. As she walked down the hall, a generous smile spread across her face as she thought about Dr. Grissom being interested in her.

'I don't know why I'm worried about Sidle, she and Grissom are barely on speaking terms.' Sophia thought to herself. 'And besides, I checked the new schedule. Grissom has paired Sara with Greg Sanders. That means Grissom and me will be together.'

**In Dr. Gil Grissom's office**

Little did Sophia know that no matter what was happening between Dr. Grissom and CSI-3 Sidle, Dr. Gil Grissom was in deep thought about how he met Sara when she was a graduate at Harvard University in Cambridge, Massachusetts. He was also trying to figure out where they went wrong. As he sat behind his desk, his brows furrowed in deep thought about his summer-long lectures at Harvard University nearly 10 years earlier.

_**Ten years earlier: Harvard University**_

_Dr. Gil Grissom approached the theatre-like lecture hall looking for Room 201. He had scheduled a summer long forensic entomological lecture at Harvard University. His slides, booklets and other lecture materials were strewn atop the podium. He also set up portable shelves with additional materials that he felt that would be of further help to those students who decided to delve into the wonderful world of forensic entomology. He smiled at the prospect of effecting the minds of the young people attending his lecture._

_The lecture wasn't due to start in another forty-five minutes, so Dr. Grissom decided to go outside for a smoke. He knew that smoking wasn't good for his health, for crying out loud he should know better, he was a doctor. His Mom had spoken to him about it, well, she signed her concerns to him about this bad habit. _

_As he stood outside, taking in the wonderful morning sunshine, he noticed a young lady with blonde hair getting out of an expensive car._

'_She must come from a wealthy family,' Grissom began in thought wryly. 'I wonder if she'd be interested in my lecture…I seriously doubt it.' With that, Dr, Grissom put his cigarette out and proceeded to enter the lecture hall. There was still a considerable amount of time before his lecture, so he decided to take in the students entering the lecture. He was a pretty good judge of who would make excellent forensic entomologists and those who merely took his lecture just to get credits to graduate from college. These were the students he'd rather see go to a ceramics class. _

_Barbara Gilead, a doctoral candidate and Dr. Grissom's lecture assistant, greeted him brightly._

"_Hey, Doc, sorry I'm late," Mrs. Gilead began, "the usual, you know."_

"_What did Joey do this time?" Gil asked with a broad smile, knowing some of the pranks that the young guy pulled in the past._

"_Joseph tried to shave Lucy, our German Shepherd." Mrs. Gilead replied with a deep sigh._

_As Dr. Grissom eyed the 45-year old mother of five, he really admired her for going back to college to get her doctorate degree. He especially admired her husband for taking up the slack to help his wife get her degree. The 35-year old CSI forensic entomologist wondered if he would ever find a woman who would understand his job and his many odd interests. As of yet, he hadn't found that special woman. It seemed that he was much too busy with his career and his lecturing to take time to pursue a relationship at this time. He just sighed and proceeded to make the final preparations for his lecture._

_As Dr. Grissom watched the students entering the lecture hall, he found himself looking at the female students. He chided himself, as he reminded himself that many of these students might still be in their teens. Never the less, he found his eyes drawn to the female students again, though none of them seem to capture his fancy. Dr. Grissom left the podium for a few minutes get the slide projector hooked up._

_When Dr. Gil Grissom came back to the lecture hall to begin his forensic entomology lecture, he made the mistake of looking up. There she was, front and center, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. The usually cool-as-a-cucumber Gil Grissom, almost lost his composure. Mrs. Gilead who noticed a sudden change in Dr. Grissom's countenance, took matters into her own hand. She was a real asset to Dr. Grissom. The lecture proceeded successfully._

_**After the lecture**_

_Lots of students, many of whom were females, came to ask questions of Dr. Grissom regarding his profession. The young blonde haired lady, came and asked some questions that caused an exasperated sigh from Dr. Grissom. The young lady was clearly not interested in the subject matter, judging from her comments to Dr. Grissom._

"_Why did you attend this lecture?" Dr. Grissom asked, mildly irritated with the blonde young woman. "There were other lectures being held today that would have been of more interest to you."_

_The smile that the young lady gave, Dr. Grissom could have sworn he saw on the face of a Bengal tiger ready to pounce on its' prey on a Discovery Channel special. That smile threw him off guard, but her comment nearly floored the entomologist. _

"_Yes, I suppose you're right, Dr. Grissom," the young woman began, "but you're so cute that I couldn't pass up the opportunity to test your hot spot." _

_Mrs. Gilead, being older than Dr. Grissom, intervened for the socially inept entomologist._

"_Young lady, I can help you with any questions, as Dr. Grissom would really like to get some rest." Mrs. Gilead began. "He had a late night last night in preparation for this lecture, which will be for the whole week."_

"_What I plan to do with him would help him rest for sure," the little vixen replied, causing Dr. Grissom to blush a deep shade of crimson._

"_Young lady, that's enough!" Dean Richard Bowers replied angrily. "What did your mother and I discuss with you the other day?"_

"_Oh, Dad!" The young woman huff. "I was just having a little innocent fun." As the young woman passed by Dr. Grissom, she brushed against him on purpose, sticking her tongue out seductively._

"_Angela Bowers!" Dean Bowers bellowed. "Come with me, on the double."_

_Dr. Bowers walked toward Dr. Grissom and spoke in an apologetic voice._

"_I really apologize for Angie's actions, Dr. Grissom, I don't know what's come over her." Dr. Bowers replied apologetically. "Are we still on for dinner Wednesday night?"_

"_Oh, sure, Dr. Bowers," Grissom replied. "You can call me Gil."_

"_You can call me Rick, Gil." Dr. Bowers replied. With that Dr. Bowers and his daughter, Angie left. _

_As the rest of the students shuffled out of the lecture hall, the beautiful young woman approached Dr. Grissom, causing his heart to skip a beat._

"_Hi, Dr. Grissom, my name is Sara Sidle," the young woman extended her hand towards his. He quickly grabbed her hand in greeting, smiling generously._

"_Nice to meet you, Sara Sidle," Grissom replied, eyeing the brown-eyed beauty with the long curly brown hair._

"_I really enjoyed your lecture," Sara began in excitement, "I just can't wait to see the rest of your slides."_

"_Thank you," Grissom began smiling, "I'm glad someone truly enjoyed the lecture."_

"_Lots of us are interested in forensics and entomology," Sara replied encouragingly. Sara took a look at her clock and realized that she was late for an appointment. "I gotta go, bye." Before Sara had a chance to leave, Dr. Grissom decided to ask her a question that was very important to him. Depending on the answer that Sara gave him, he would know if she were really interested in the subject matter or, like Angie Bowers, merely looking for a summer time fling._

"_Tell me, Miss Sidle, why are you interested in forensics and entomology?" Dr. Grissom asked, interested in knowing what she thought._

"_Well, Dr. Grissom, I'd like to make a difference in people's lives," Sara began, weighing her words carefully. "I've seen far too many rapists and murderers walk free, leaving hurt and devastated people in their wake." Sara's answer caught Dr. Grissom off guard, as he didn't expect such a mature response from such a young person. What Dr. Grissom didn't realize that Sara was speaking from events she'd experienced in her own life. With that, Sara scampered off, leaving a very shocked Dr. Grissom in her wake._

_Dr. Grissom smiled as the young woman left. He just stared as she jumped in her car. He was really floored with her response. 'If only she were a few years older, I think I can marry a woman like that.' Grissom thought to himself._

_**A 35-year old virgin**_

_As Dr. Grissom was lying on his hotel bed, he thought about the fact that he had never been with a woman intimately. Not those opportunities hadn't presented themselves, because they had many, many times. It was just that Dr. Grissom was way too busy furthering his career. He also spent many times traveling the world over going to seminars and conferences. He also went on anthropological digs with his older sister and many of his former professors. He finally had to face the fact that he was a 35-year old virgin male._

"_Why would Sara be interested in me?" Dr. Grissom sighed sadly. "There are lots of men on campus closer to her age. Why would she want some man that wouldn't know what to do with a woman?" With that, Dr. Grissom sadly crawled into bed and called it a night._

_**The next day**_

_The second day of the seminar had come to an end. Dr. Grissom was so pleased that Miss Angie Bowers hadn't darkened his doorstep. He was surprised not to see Sara at this all-important section of the seminar, as slide presentation was excellent, judging from the reactions of the students. Class participation was at an all time high. Although he was pleased with the standing room only crowd, he was still saddened not to see his prized pupil. _

'_Maybe that was just a pat response Miss Sidle gave me,' Dr. Grissom thought sadly. 'Perhaps she didn't want to make me feel bad that she wasn't really interested in the subject matter.'_

_Just when he thought that all hope was lost, he heard someone calling out his name._

"_Dr. Grissom?"_

_Dr. Grissom turned to see the beautiful Sara Sidle running towards him like a dainty doe skipping through the forest._

"_Hey, young lady, I missed you today, another important appointment?" Gil asked, testing the waters._

"_Hey yourself, Dr. Grissom," Sara began smiling, "and yeah, I had an important appointment, your lecture."_

"_Really?" Dr. Grissom asked in amazement. "I didn't even see you. I was beginning to think that you had lost interest."_

"_Wild horses couldn't keep me away." Sara replied. But something in the way Dr. Grissom looked at her informed her that he didn't quite believe her. _

"_Dr. Grissom, I was really at your lecture this morning." Sara replied. "I t was very crowded, you know that for a fact." Sara then showed Dr. Grissom her notes from today. He took in all of her notes, then nodded. He smiled at her happily; knowing that she told him the truth and she absorbed the subject matter as a sponge absorbed water._

"_Miss Sidle, please forgive me for ever doubting you." Grissom replied softly. "I'm so very sorry for not believing you."_

"_Yeah," Sara began, "I'll forgive you, but only if you do one thing?"_

"_What would that be, Miss Sidle?" Dr. Grissom replied, having a feeling what she wanted him to do._

"_Please, please, stop calling me Miss Sidle." Sara replied. "You make me sound old or something. Please call me Sara."_

"_Okay, Sara it is." Dr. Grissom replied. "Well, I would like it very much if you would call me Gil outside of class. I'd like to cut the formal crap."_

"_Okay, Gil." Sara replied, a little giddy over the prospect of having an intelligent man interested in her._

"_Sara, would you like to accompany me to college cafeteria for lunch, my treat?" Grissom asked with a hopeful expression on his face. "I'd like your views on what we discussed today at the lecture." It wasn't a total lie, because he was impressed with her enthusiasm for the subject matter and his many odd interests. He was also taken with her beauty._

"_Sure, why not, Dr. Grissom, I mean Gil." Sara replied nervously. 'What a way to go, Sara. Yeah just go stumble over your words around this prominent scientist.' Sara thought to herself._

_Gil took Sara's hand in his as they made their way to the college cafeteria. It felt like a natural thing for him to do; though he didn't know the exact reason for feeling the way he did._

_After they finished their lunch, Gil took Sara to the place he went when he needed quiet time. It was small park-like area that housed a small, white gazebo. It was very romantic. Sara was taken with the beautifully secluded little area._

"_Wow, Dr. Grissom, I mean Gil," Sara began, "this place is breathtaking! Oh, I have a new place to study."_

"_Only be sure NOT to come here after dark, okay, Sweetie?" Gil replied, concern for Sara evident in his voice. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."_

"_Oh, Gil, your concern for me is really sweet." Sara replied._

_Just then, Gil came up with an idea._

"_Sara, how would you like to accompany for dinner?" Gil asked._

"_Oh, Gil, I'd love to!" Sara exclaimed, happy to accompany this handsome forensic entomologist anywhere._

"_Great!" Gil replied excitedly. "I'll pick you up around 5pm. Would that be all right for you?"_

"_Yes, I'll be ready." Sara replied. With that Dr. Grissom drove Sara to her apartment. As Sara excited his black Mercedes sedan, Dr. Grissom wanted to say something to Sara, but thought better of it._

"_See you at 5pm, Sara." Gil called out to Sara._

"_Okay." Sara replied._

_**The Dinner Date**_

_Gil took Sara to a five-star type of restaurant. The atmosphere in this restaurant was quite different compared to the many restaurants she'd ever been in. Sara knew that Dr. Grissom was paying quite a bit of money for their night out on the town._

"_Hey, Gil," Sara began smiling nervously, "are you sure you want to eat here?"_

"_Of course, Sarah, why wouldn't we?" Gil Grissom asked in puzzlement._

"_It just seems so expensive." Sara replied, looking at the pricey menu._

"_I thought you might like this restaurant as a change from the college cafeteria." Gil Grissom replied. "Besides, money is no object when you're trying to impress a beautiful and intelligent young woman, as yourself." Grissom couldn't believe what he said. 'That's right, Gil,' Grissom thought to himself, 'yeah, just go right ahead and invite you foot right into your mouth.'_

"_It seems like a nice place." Sara replied, interrupting Gil's thoughts. "I just can't wait to try their version of seafood bisque soup. I had the college cafeteria's version and I wasn't impressed. Hopefully, that won't be the case here."_

_Just then, the waiter came to take their orders. The waiter made the mistake of ogling Sara, boldly looking at her lovely long legs. Sara, though, was so lost in the menu that she didn't notice the pair of eyes intently gazing at her. But, unfortunately for the poor waiter, Dr. Gil Grissom did._

_Dr. Grissom calmly placed their orders of a three-course meal of appetizers, dinner entrees and dessert. Upon completing their orders, Dr. Grissom unceremoniously threw both of their menus angrily back at the waiter, who beat a hasty retreat from the glaring eyes of Dr. Grissom._

"_Dr. Grissom, what was that all about?" Sara asked, surprised to see that kind of action on the part of the intelligent professor._

"_Oh, nothing, Sara," Dr. Grissom lied. 'What's wrong with me?' Gil asked himself in thought, slightly shaking his head as if to clear it. 'It's not like she's my girl or anything.'_

"_What are you thinking about, Dr. Grissom?" Sara asked flashing him her beautiful gap-tooth smile, causing his heart to melt._

"_Nothing really," Gil began. "What's with this Dr. Grissom stuff? Remember, when we're not in the classroom, it's just plain Gil."_

"_Okay, Gil," Sara began, "I just feel funny, calling you by your first name. It feels like I'm disrespecting you in a way."_

"_You're not, Sara. I'm the one that asked you to call me Gil." Grissom replied. As Sara reached out to look at the list of beverages offered at the restaurant, Gil felt the need to take her hand into his, causing her to flinch a bit._

"_I'm sorry, Sara, just a reflex," Gil began, looking into her deep brown eyes and getting lost in their pools of brown._

"_Oh, I'm the one that should apologize," Sara began nervously. "It's not everyday that a girl like me gets to hobnob with someone with handsome looks and brilliant intelligence." Dr. Grissom blushed furiously at her comment, causing Sara much amusement._

"_And what's so funny, young lady?" Grissom asked in mock anger, causing Sara more amusement._

"_You just look so cute," Sara began trying to regain her composure, "deep red crimson is definitely your color." Gil was a little embarrassed by the blushing, as he felt the heat on his face, which began on his neck._

_Just then, their meals came and they ate in comfortable silence. As they ate, Dr. Grissom stole side way glances of Sara. Although he was a virgin, as he continued to steal glances, something happened to him that never happened in his 35-year existence. He felt a pain in his groin area._

'_This can't be happening,' Gil sighed in thought. 'She's my student and she's much too young for me.' Although he knew he was right, he just couldn't help thinking about the possibility of a relationship with Sara._

As Grissom smiled blissfully about his past with Sara, a knock on his door startled him beyond belief. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"Hi, Dr. Grissom," Sophia began with a flirtatious smile causing Grissom to cringe inside.

"What is it, Sophia?" Grissom asked, trying not to show his disdain for the former dayshift CSI. He was angry that she invaded his thoughts of the happier times he and Sara shared. Times that he truly missed, if he'd been more truthful to himself.

"Brass called," Sophia began, "something about a DB found at a porn shop on the Strip. Brass said he'll meet us there."

"Sophia, take Greg with you." Grissom replied dismissively, not wanting to spend another night alone at a crime scene with Sophia. What, with her making suggestive comments. He considered himself a gentleman and wouldn't dare hit a woman, but in Sophia's case, he'd make an exception.

"You wouldn't want me and Greg alone, would you?" Sophia pouted, causing Grissom to glare angrily at her. He had to count to ten to squelch his anger.

"Sophia, if you're having a problem doing this job, then why don't you go back to the dayshift, or better yet why don't you just quit?" Grissom responded in exasperation. "I really don't need someone on my shift that's not pulling his or her weight and I shouldn't have to baby-sit you either."

At that moment, Catherine Willows happened to hear the exchange between her former supervisor, Dr. Gil Grissom and that troublesome Sophia Curtis. Catherine waited outside until they were finished. As Sophia left, Catherine noticed the look on her face. Right then and there, Catherine thought that she should give the socially inept night shift supervisor some advice on handling difficult female staff.

"Hi, Gil!" Catherine greeted Grissom brightly. "How are things going?" From the look on Grissom's face, she already had her answer, though she wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

"As good as it can go," Grissom sighed heavily. "I just miss the way things use to be. But, I'm sure glad you got that promotion."

"Gil, what's really wrong?" Catherine asked, knowing that Grissom had the classic ability to hide his true feelings, by keeping them buried deep below the surface. "I get the feeling that you're hiding something. If you come clean, you'll feel much better, you'll see."

"I just miss my former team of CSIs, is all," Grissom replied. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, either. He missed Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes, yes that was true. But, the person he really missed with his whole being was Sara. Yes, Sara was still on his team, but their relationship had deteriorated so badly, that they couldn't work together. He wanted so badly to put her on cases with him, but he realized that they'd just end up in bad arguments.

"C'mon, Grissom," Catherine began impatiently, "out with it."

"How's Lindsey doing these days?" Grissom asked, deftly ignoring her question.

"She's fine, Gris," Catherine began, "but it's you that I'm concerned about. You seem so sad of late." When she saw that Grissom delayed his reply, she continued talking.

"How's Sara doing these days?" Catherine asked, sadly missing the spunky brunette. "I miss having breakfast with you and Sara."

"Why don't you call her sometime?" Grissom asked, as small smile crept on his face. He remembered the rocky start between Catherine and Sara. He was proud of the fact that they ironed our their differences and became great friends. Catherine was the reason Sara started wearing making and dressing more feminine. That was also the source of Grissom's troubles. Men started taking notice of this new and improved CSI-3 Sara Sidle, causing Grissom much heartache.

"Grissom! Gris-som! Earth to Grissom!" Catherine began in a singsong voice. "Dr. Gilbert Grissom!" That seemed to cut through Grissom's fog.

"Oh, oh, sorry, Cath," Grissom began, "I kinda got a little lost in my thoughts."

"Thoughts of a certain tall and beautiful brunette, eh?" Catherine replied.

"Will you ever let up?" Grissom sighed in exasperation. "Is it a crime to have thoughts?" The tone in Grissom's voice let Catherine know that he had enough and that information from her former supervisor wasn't forthcoming.

"Look, Gil, I've got to go, so you have great night, okay?" Catherine replied. "I'll see you tomorrow on my way out. If you get to see Sara, tell her I'll be calling her for a girls' night out. My sister will be in town in about two weeks and I'd like us to get together."

"I don't know about that, Catherine." Grissom replied uncertainly.

"Since when do you have the say-so in what Sara does?" Catherine replied. "It's her life and she deserves to have some fun away from work." 'And away from you' Catherine wanted to add.

Grissom held his hands up in surrender and in true defeat.

"Okay, I'll give her the message." Grissom replied in total dejection. "Let me know which day or days you guys plan to be out on the town and I'll make sure she's off."

"Oh, and Gil," Catherine began, "I'll make sure that Warrick or Nick would be available to cover her shifts. And if you need them both, you got it."

"That sounds good, Cath, but how would you pull that one off with those two?" Grissom asked curiously.

"I just told them they'll do what I asked them to, or else." Catherine replied.

"Oh." Grissom replied, knowing how Catherine could buffalo him into doing things he needed to do, but was too afraid to do (like sending Sara that plant to keep her in Las Vegas and at the lab). He sighed to himself: 'I hope she doesn't make me tell Sara that I truly love her.'

"Night, Grissom," Catherine began, "oh, and Grissom, you know what you have to do, don't you?"

'Oh, no, here it comes,' Grissom thought ruefully.

"You're going to have to tell Sara how you truly feel." Catherine replied. "Grissom, please tread carefully where Miss Sophia Curtis is concerned. You know she wants to get back in good standing with Ecklie. I overheard your 'conversation'.

"Yeah, I thought about that," Grissom began in disgust. Just the mere mention of CSI Sophia Curtis sent waves of disdain through his entire being.

With that, Catherine was gone leaving Grissom in the safety of his office. He already made up his mind to tackle the mountain of paperwork on his desk; and since the paperwork didn't take much brain power, he decided to let his mind wander to those happier times with the love of his life, CSI-3 Sara Sidle.


	2. Chapter Two: Remembrance 2

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. Any additional characters will be mine or I may borrow a few from some of my fellow fanfic writers.

Summary: This story details Conrad Ecklie's plan to destroy Dr. Gil Grissom's life. He secures the services of Ms. Sophia Curtis to systematically destroy Dr. Grissom, beginning of course with his relationship with CSI-3 Sara Sidle (I gave our Sweet Sara a promotion).

Author: Christiangirl (AKA Sharon)

Spoilers: Mea Culpa

Rating: PG-13

A/N: This is an A/U fanfic. I have taken our dear Dr. Gilbert Grissom a bit Out Of Character, I gave him deep emotions, since the Powers that be CBS/CSI decided not to. I hope you like the New Dr. Gil Grissom.

**Chapter TwoMr. Conrad Ecklie/Dr. Gil Grissom Remember When 2**

As Grissom sat at his desk going through the mountain of paperwork, his mind wandered back to his hot summer in Massachusetts at Harvard University.

_**Hot Summer Nights in Cambridge, Massachusetts**_

_As Dr. Gil Grissom and his prize pupil, Miss Sara Sidle left the restaurant, he took hold of her hand. As he did so, Sara looked down, shocked that someone of Dr. Grissom's caliber would even give her a second glance. Grissom, noticing her shock, opened his mouth to speak._

"_Sara," Grissom began, a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I'm being too forward with you." He attempted to disengage his hand from Sara's, but she stopped him._

"_No, Gil," Sara began smiling her heavenly gap-toothed smile at Grissom. "It's just that no man has ever treated me with such respect as you have. The only thing they want is sex and nothing more. No relationship, just sex. That's why I don't like dating guys my age."_

"_Sara…" Gil began sighing slightly. He would have continued, but Sara interrupted him._

"_No, Gil," Sara began as if she knew what he was about to say. "Just a few short weeks ago, I had to clean a guy's clock. I agreed to go on a blind date. Angie Bowers set it up. I wasn't interested in this guy, but he had other plans of course."_

"_What happened?" Gil asked in mortification._

"_When he dropped me off at my apartment, I said goodnight." Sara replied, still reeling over the fact she was almost raped. "He asked if he could come in for a night cap, but I said no. So, he wouldn't take no for an answer and pushed his way into my apartment. He soon found out that was the wrong thing to do. He ended up with hurt feelings and two black eyes."_

"_Sara, I'm truly sorry about what that scum did to you," Grissom began sadly. "But, there are nice guys around your age that would love to have a relationship."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sara began incredulously. "That's just what my mom and my dad always say, but I have yet to see it."_

"_It's true, Sara, even though you can't see it yet." Grissom replied, taking in the beautiful vision that is Sara Sidle. "Any guy would be nuts not to want to be in a relationship with someone as beautiful as yourself."_

"_I was beginning to think that I was a magnet for jerk guys," Sara began laughing slightly, "but then you came along, giving me hope that I can find a decent man. Thanks so much." With that, Sara placed a feather-light kiss on Grissom's cheek, causing waves of heat to course through his body. Grissom then seized the moment (and Sara's lips) and passionately kissed her._

_Grissom was filled with deep desire for this young student, but he thought better of it. He took her home and went back to his hotel room. He took an ice-cold show to squelch his unfulfilled desire._

_Grissom had a few days break before he started the main part of his seminar. He decided to visit his mother and father back in Santa Monica, California. He let Sara know that he was visiting his parents in Santa Monica. Sara informed him that she and her roommate, Emily Watkins, were going to Martha's Vineyard with Emily's family._

_**Santa Monica, California**_

"_Hey, Gilly," Matthew Grissom, his nephew yelled through the crowded airport. Although Gil was Matt's uncle, he was about 3 years younger than he was, as his sister was, Dr. Felecia Grissom-Felzner had Matt before Gil was born._

"_Hey, Matthew," Gil began happily. "What's up with this Gilly, stuff? I'm 35 years old now. It's either Gilbert or Gil, not Gilly."_

"_Well, Gilly, my boy," Matthew began smiling like the famed Cheshire cat, "I'm 38 years old." They continued their boyish banter, as people looked at the two grown men in amusement._

"_So, Gil," Matthew began in a serious tone as they were now settled in Matthew's pick-up truck. "How's life treating you these days?"_

"_Very busy, Matt," Grissom began tiredly. "I've been running on empty for nearly a month."_

"_You still doing that crime scene stuff and that teaching stuff?" Matt asked, utterly amazed that his uncle was able to do the work of two or three people, possibly more. "Did you get married yet and settle down?"_

"_Yes I'm still doing crime scene and teaching stuff." Grissom replied._

"_Well, what about it," Matt began anxious to catch up with his uncle, who seemed more like a younger brother to him. "Did you settle down yet?"_

"_Now, Matt, isn't that a stupid question?" Grissom asked, trying to stall for time, not wanting to admit to Matt that he was still a virgin at 35 years of age._

"_No, Gil, it isn't a stupid question." Matthew replied in mild irritation. He always hated the way that Gil always seemed to stall when it came to personal questions about himself. 'You haven't changed a bit, have you, Gil?' Matthew thought to himself._

"_No, Matt," Grissom began, "I didn't get married yet. Whenever I get married, you'll know. You'll be my best man. That's why in my estimation that question was quite dumb." With the answer that Gil gave his nephew, Matt smiled, knowing that Gil truly loved him._

_Matthew Grissom decided to tread dangerous waters. He decided to ask Gil about his sex life._

"_Hey, Gil," Matt began cautiously, "have you got laid yet?"_

"_Huh?" Gil asked, shocked that Matt had the gall to ask him something so private as that. No matter if Matthew was his nephew, he wouldn't divulge that information to him. He wouldn't even give his mother that information, they would have to guess._

"_You know what I mean, Gil." Matthew replied. "Don't give me that 'I have no idea what you mean' look. You understand perfectly."_

_When Matthew saw that Gil just stared at him in shock, he came to the obvious conclusion._

"_Gil," Matt began laughing hysterically, "you're still a virgin." Upon looking at the mortified countenance on Gil's face, Matthew laughed uncontrollably for at least a good five minutes. Gil didn't like being the butt of anybody's joke. He had enough of that during his school age, being a genius and getting his doctorate before he was 20 years of age._

"_Is it a crime for anyone, male or female, being a virgin?" Grissom asked in mild irritation. Matthew knew it didn't bode well for him to mess with Gil. He remembered the time when the local big mouth bully made the mistake of messing with a certain 10 year old Gil Grissom, thinking that Gil was an easy mark. Mr. Bully guy quickly learned: DON'T MESS WITH GIL._

"_Okay, okay," Matthew replied, holding up his hands in surrender. _

_**Gil's Childhood Home**_

_Matthew and Gil arrived at the Grissoms' home in Santa Monica. As they climbed up the front porch, Gil could smell the sweet smell of something baking. It was a mixture of cookies and cakes. Oh, how Gil loved being home and visiting his parents. Gil was especially happy that he and his father ironed out their differences._

_Gil was also glad that his parents were able to iron out their differences. They remarried and they seemed much more happier this time around than when he was a young child._

_Gil was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that Matt had rang the doorbell. His mom and his aunt, Lucille Wainright answered the door, both wearing grins from ear-to-ear._

"_Hi, Gilbert," Mrs. Vera Grissom, Gil's mother, signed._

"_Hi, yourself, Mom," Grissom signed in reply. "How've you been? Where's Dad?"_

"_Your Dad went to the Johnny's Bait & Tackle Shop," his Mom signed in response to his question. "We're doing just great, Son."_

"_Good," Grissom signed and talked. "Now where's the grub?"_

"_You, haven't changed a bit, have you, Gil?" Gil's Aunt Lucille asked incredulously, giving him a great big bear hug. "With you, it's always, where's the food."_

_Gil just smiled at the two wonderful women standing before him. He truly missed them. As he stood gazing at the two women lovingly, his aunt gave him the once over._

"_Gil, my, how you've grown!" Aunt Lucille commented. "I don't know where you get your height from, but I know it's not from our side of the family or your father's side."_

_Matthew came back into the house. He had left to pick up his wife, Frances Ford-Felzner._

"_Hey, Gil," Matthew began, "You remember my wife, Frances, right?"_

"_Nice to see you again, Gil," Frances began laughing slightly, "I've heard about your doing the work of two or three people."_

"_Nice to see you again also, Frances." Grissom replied. "The last time we spoke, you were working on your dissertation for your doctorate. How's that coming along?"_

"_Well, I'm currently working for the LAPD as a forensic consultant." Frances replied._

"_Are you still working as a medical examiner?" Grissom asked._

"_Yes, I'm still the county medical examiner," Frances began. "I was a medical doctor at Cedar Sinai Hospital, but I decided that I wanted to change specialties. I really like to find out how people died, murder, suicide, accident or what have you."_

"_That's a great way to look at a sad situation." Grissom replied happily. _

"_I like to think that I had a part in bringing much needed closure to the families of the victims of violent crimes." Frances replied._

_Just at that precise moment, the door opened to reveal a round and jolly fellow._

"_Hey, Dad." Gil Grissom greeted his father warmly._

"_Gilbert, do my eyes deceive me!" Gilbert Grissom Sr. half asked and half replied. "I can't believe it, my genius son has come to visit us."_

"_Yeah, Dad, your genius son," he replied in mock sarcasm. "How've you been, Dad."_

"_Well, Junior, I couldn't be better," Gilbert Grissom Sr. spoke and signed in reply._

"_I was told you went down to the bait and tackle shop," Gil replied._

"_Yep, Son." Gilbert Grissom signed and spoke his response reply. "I have a great big day planned for us. Men's day out on the high seas."_

_**After Dinner**_

_Gil sat looking out the window, watching the beautiful California sky. The night sky was clear and full of beautiful stars. He just couldn't get his mind off his prized pupil, Sara Sidle. Yes, he knew that she was 15 years younger than him, but he was still fascinated with her intelligence and her beauty. He wondered what Sara was doing at that precise moment._

_His mother sat watching her son. She knew from experience that Gil was preoccupied with something. She decided to stand before him. She signed to let him know that he didn't want him to sign to her, as she wanted to read his lips and look upon his face to see if he was telling her the whole truth. She knew that the junior Gilbert Grissom was a great con artist when it came to disclosing his true feelings._

"_Son," Vera began in sign, "something's bothering you, isn't it?"_

"_No, Mom," Grissom began in sign. He would have continued, but his Mom interrupted him, with an exasperated expression on her lovely face._

"_I said no signing, Son," Vera Grissom replied in sign. "I want to read your lips." Grissom's aunt, Lucille was standing with her older sister, also wanting to know what was up with her bug-loving nephew._

"_Okay, okay, Mom," Grissom responded in total defeat. "There's nothing wrong, Mom, I was just thinking about what I have to do when I get back to Massachusetts and finish up my summer seminars at Harvard University." 'I'm not lying to her, I'm just not telling her the whole story.' Grissom thought, trying to justify his keeping his true thoughts from his mom._

_Lucille decided to just get to the bottom of things._

"_Gil, your Mom and I have been meaning to ask you something for a long time, since the last time you visited," Lucille began, not knowing how to put the question out to her nephew without offending him or making him angry. "Gil, this is so hard for your mom. We've been aching to find out something, not that's it's wrong or anything, just something we needed to know."_

_Grissom was wondering what his mother and aunt needed to know that seemed to be so complicated to her._

"_Aunt Lucille, if it's that important to you and Mom, just asked me and I'll answer it the best way I can." Grissom replied. The look in his mother's eyes made him shudder. 'What exactly does she want to know?' Grissom asked himself in thought._

"_Gil, are you?" Lucille started, but stopped afraid of what Grissom's answer would be._

"_Aunt Lucille, am I what?" Grissom asked tiredly._

"_Are you, how should I put it…" Lucille began. She would have continued, but Grissom interrupted her, noticing the pain in her eyes and also the pain in his Mom's eyes._

"_My Mom, always taught me that the best thing to do is to just say what's on your mind." Grissom replied. "Now, am I what?"_

"_Areyougay!" Lucille asked the question in a jumbled rush._

_AM I WHAT! Grissom exclaimed in shock, as he couldn't believe his ears._

'_Oh, look what we've done!' Lucille replied in thought to herself. 'Way to Lucille.'_

"_What ever gave you that stupid notion?" Gil asked trying to keep his temper in check._

"_Well, every time you've been to visit us, you've never brought a girl home and there's never been any talk of any girlfriends." Lucille responded nervously and sadly._

_Grissom gave his aunt and his mother the once over before turning on his heels angrily. He wanted to cry so badly, not only for the fact that his very own aunt and mother, two of the most important women of his life, questioned his masculinity, but also because of the fact that he missed Sara._

_He ran up the stairs to his childhood bedroom and slammed the door so hard, that it felt as if the whole house trembled._

_As Grissom laid on his bed, he had the chance of processing the conversation with his aunt and his Mom. He had to laugh at himself._

'_My how childish I acted,' Grissom chided himself in thought, 'they didn't mean anything by their question. I guess in today's society, I am an oddity, being a virgin male at 35 years of age.' As he continued to lay there, guilt took a firm grip of his heart. He decided to go back downstairs and apologize to his Mom and his aunt for his disrespectful attitude._

"_Hey, Mom. Hey, Aunt Lucille," Grissom began smiling tentatively. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. Please forgive me. And, for the record, I am not gay. I truly am attracted to women, it's just that I haven't found the one who tickles my fancy." 'However, there's this hot college chick that gets my engine going and turns me on something fierce.' Grissom wanted to say, but he didn't have the courage to say that to his Mom and aunt._

_The rest of Grissom's time was spent fishing with his Dad, visiting different relatives and childhood friends. Grissom's Mom and Dad truly enjoyed showing off their son to the many family, relatives and friends. He truly enjoyed himself. As with all good things, this visit, too had to come to an end. _

_**Back At Harvard University**_

_Grissom was truly glad to be back at Harvard University. He had been away for nearly two weeks. 'Two weeks without Sara.' Grissom sighed to himself._

_**Another Lecture**_

_As Grissom gathered his notes and his slides for his presentation, Mrs. Barbara Gilead appeared refresh as ever. He smiled at her in that boyish way of his._

"_You're here before me, I take it that Joey didn't pull any of his pranks?" Dr. Grissom asked. "So, no shaving the family German Shepherd?"_

"_Oh, about that shaving thing," Mrs. Gilead began, "Joey won't be trying that for a long time, if ever again even."_

"_What happened?" Dr. Grissom asked in concern._

"_Well," Mrs. Gilead began, unable to stifle the chuckle that got out. "Joey tried to shave Lucy, our 'big' German Shepherd. But Lucy had other plans for Joey. She took a big, but loving bite out of our son. Nothing serious, a playful bite. To tell you the truth, our German Shepherd is crazy about Joey and I think she likes his antics. Go figure." With that, they both shared a laugh and quickly got to work starting the new seminar._

_**Later That Day**_

_Dr. Grissom noticed that Sara didn't attend his lecture. He checked with the front desk to see if any messages were left there for him. The only messages left for him were from the dean, Dr. Rick Bowers and one of his former professors, Dr. Joshua Greeley. But not one message from his prized pupil, Sara Sidle. He suddenly felt so empty. As he slowly walked away from the front desk, he started second-guessing himself._

'_Maybe she wasn't really interested in me after all," he thought to himself dejectedly. 'Why should she be interested in me anyway? I'm almost 15 years older than her. Maybe she decided to split on me while I was in California, so as not to have to hurt me face to face.' If this was the case, he admired her for doing the noble thing, instead of just busting up his heart face to face. As he thought along those lines, he realized that he was falling in love with her more for that noble spirit of hers._

_**Assume Nothing**_

_As Grissom was beginning to have a cow-sized pity party, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling out his name. He saw a young man running towards him. He recognized the form running towards him as Jason Wheeler, one of Sara's friends._

"_Hey, Dr. Grissom, where ya been?" Jason asked, gasping out of breath from his brief run, causing Grissom some amusement._

"_Jason, how is it that a young man of your age is out of breath from a one-minute run?" Grissom asked in amusement. "To answer your question, I was out of town visiting relatives. Why?"_

"_Sara's been leaving you messages everyday." Jason replied still trying to catch his breath. "You're a very hard man to catch up with."_

"_I checked with the front desk, and I only had two messages waiting for me, none of which were from Sara." Jason could tell from the tone in the Harvard professor's voice that he was truly disappointed that he hadn't heard from Sara._

"_I bet those yo-yos got the room numbers mixed up." Jason replied angrily. "I was with her the last time she left a message for you. Man, she was wailing her heart out."_

"_Why was she sad, Jason?" Grissom asked, wanting to be able to comfort Sara badly._

"_One of her childhood friends was raped and murdered last week." Jason replied. "Oh, it was just awful. Sara had to cut short her visit with Emily and her family at Martha's Vineyard to go to San Francisco and attend her friend's funeral."_

"_Oh," Grissom began, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Where's Sara now, Jason?"_

"_She's at the college library," Jason began sadly, "when I left her, she was simply staring into space. She mumbled something about the creep that raped her friend being on the loose."_

"_Oh, that's not good at all," Grissom began sadly. "Thanks for the tip, Jason. I'll see what I can do for Sara."_

"_Thanks, Dr. Grissom," Jason began grateful for Dr. Grissom's help. "Sara really likes you and I know you'll be able to help her." With that, Jason gave Dr. Grissom a sly smile and winked his eye. _

'_I wonder what's on that kid's mind?' Dr. Grissom asked himself in thought. 'Oh, well, I guess I better check up on Miss Sidle.'_

_As Grissom entered the library, he looked around to see if he saw Sara. He looked all around the library, but no Sara Sidle. Just when he decided to give up, he turned to his left and saw his Sweet Sara Sidle sitting at a corner table all by her lonesome. He went to her immediately._

"_Sara," Grissom began softly. When Sara turned her head towards him, the look he saw on her informed him that she needed a hug. He decided to take her out to a local diner for a nice cup of coffee. He didn't want to be on the school grounds hugging a student. That wouldn't look good at all._

_Sara didn't seem to hear his voice, so Grissom shook her shoulder ever so gently._

"_Hey, Sweetie," Grissom spoke to Sara._

"_Oh, Dr. Grissom!" Sara cried, tears gushing like Niagara Falls. Sara grabbed his neck and hid her face in his chest. Grissom saw that nosy Mrs. Josephine Beasley looking at him with disgust in her eyes._

"_Sara, Honey," Grissom whispered ever so sweetly, "we've gotta get out of here. That Mrs. Beasley creature is looking at me as if I've stolen her prized set of false teeth." At his comment, Sara laughed slightly. Grissom felt a little guilty for his rash remarks regarding Mrs. Beasley's clicking false teeth, but she got on his nerves._

"_Maybe she's just jealous that you haven't looked her way yet." Sara replied, tears almost dried. "After all, you are a very handsome young man."_

"_Sara, thanks for the wonderful compliment," Grissom began, "you sure do know how to make a man feel good about himself."_

"_Oh, no, Dr. Grissom," Sara began smiling flirtatiously at Gil, "I didn't make that comment to make you feel good, I was just stating a true fact. You're really handsome. Why do you think most of these young women are taking your courses, because they're really interested in the subject matter? No way. They're interested in you." With that, Sara just walked out the through the double doors of the library and headed for her car. Grissom was in hot pursuit and effectively blocked Sara in an attempted to keep her from leaving without asking her out for a cup of coffee._

"_Sara, I asked you if you would come with me to the diner down the street for a cup of coffee," Grissom began in mild irritation. "You didn't give me an answer."_

"_Well, Dr. Grissom," Sara began angrily, "I don't feel like getting a cup of coffee with you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get going." Just as Grissom was about to step out of Sara's way to let her escape home, he became confused at the sudden change in her attitude._

"_Sara, just a few minutes ago, you were crying and holding on to me, what happened?" Grissom asked, confusion clouding his handsome features. "Why the sudden change in you? Why are you angry with me?"_

"_Be-because of all those women coming on to you…" Sara began, but was interrupted angrily by Grissom._

"_What? You think I made those women throw themselves at me?" Grissom asked incredulously and in a harsh tone. He was truly hurt that Sara was blaming him for the actions of Harvard University's female populace. "Well, Sara, it's nice to know what you truly think about me." With that, Grissom got out of Sara's way and watched her drive off._

'_What was I thinking?' Grissom bitterly asked himself. He truly felt like a teenager in love. What was worse, he acted like a teenager in love. He behaved childishly towards Sara. 'I'd better go to the all night market and see if they have an acceptable bouquet of flowers. Sara's really steamed at me.' Grissom thought about cutting up one of the hotel towels and making a flag of truce and waving it in Sara's direction._

_At about 10pm, Grissom was standing outside Sara's apartment with a grand bouquet of flowers and a white flag, er, towel of truce. He knocked on the door. When Sara saw that it was Dr. Grissom, she sighed an in exasperation. She obviously didn't see the beautiful bouquet of flowers Grissom held in his hands or the white flag of truce. Sara reluctantly opened the door to Grissom, and she got the surprise and laugh of her life. In Grissom's left hand were a beautiful bouquet of flowers and in his right hand was a makeshift white flag of truce._

"_Hey, Sara," Grissom began apologetically, "please forgive me for being a first-class jerk. There you were, needing me to comfort you, and I just turned on you."_

"_No, Gil," Sara began, "it's me that should apologize. I'm sorry for taking my pain out on you. I'm really sorry."_

"_Sara, you were in pain…" Gil began in a serious tone of voice. Grissom would have continued his tumultuous thought, but Sara interrupted him._

"_No, Gil," Sara began, the tears threatening to fall. "There's no excuse for me taking out my frustrations out on you. The jerk that raped my friend hasn't been caught. He's still on the run. That's not your fault. Please forgive me."_

"_I'll forgive you on one condition." Gil replied._

"_And what's that?" Sara questioned cautiously, not sure if she'd be able to uphold her end of the bargain._

"_On the condition that you'll forgive me for being a jerk and joining me for a cup of coffee at the diner down the street, my treat." Gil replied smiling sensually at Sara._

"_You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can handle it." Sara replied, drying her eyes._

_Gil drove Sara to the diner down the street for their late night cup of coffee and light snacks._

Once again, Gil's thoughts were interrupted. He was about to snap at the horrible intruder, when he noticed who it was. When he saw the tall and very beautiful brunette CSI, his face lit up tremendously.

"Hey, Gris," Sara began, smiling tentatively, "do you have a moment?"

"Sure, it's just paperwork," Grissom began gesturing to the paperwork on his desk. 'I always have time for you, my love.' Grissom wished he had the courage to say those words aloud, but instead he replied: "What can I do for you Sara?"

Just as Sara thought about what she was attempting to do, she changed her mind rather quickly.

"Oh, never mind, Gris," Sara stated. With that, she turned on her heels and headed back to Greg and wait for evidence on her case.

"Sara…" Grissom began, but Sara cut him off.

"I was going to ask for some time off tomorrow, but I don't need it." Sara responded. 'I'll have to call Hank and postpone dinner to Saturday night. I have the night off. I don't want to lie to Grissom about my reasons for wanting the night off.' Sara thought to herself. Sara replied out loud to Grissom, "I can just wait until Saturday to do what I have to do."

"You're off on Saturday?" Grissom asked, trying to work on repairing their relationship. "I'm off too. Maybe we can get together and do something fun, like riding that new roller coaster on the other end of town."

"Oh, sorry, Griss," Sara began feeling guilty. "I have other plans. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, maybe." Grissom replied crestfallen. With that, Sara turned and headed back to check to see if Greg had an ID on the evidence that she gathered at her crime scene.

With the timing of an IRS audit, Ecklie happened to stop by Grissom's office. He also had the pleasure of seeing CSI-3 Sara Sidle departing Dr. Gil Grissom's domain.

"What sweet nothings did your little girlfriend whisper in your ear?" Conrad Ecklie asked sneeringly. "I'll just bet that you rubbed that sexy buttocks of hers, didn't you?" Dr. Grissom's face flushed crimson with fiery hot indignation and fury. Conrad Ecklie looked into the eyes of a tiger and flinched. He tried to make a hasty exit, but Dr. Gil Grissom effectively blocked the doorway, like an NFL defensive end.

"Sit down, you miserable weasel!" Dr. Grissom growled. When Conrad failed to move, Grissom growled louder and harder.

"I SAID SIT DOWN, YOU MISERABLE WEASEL!" Dr. Grissom's voice was heard throughout the hallways of the lab. Mr. Ecklie sat down trembling, wondering what Dr. Gil Grissom had in store for him.

As Grissom closed his office door and his blinds, he glared over at Conrad Ecklie. He wanted so badly to sick his tarantula on him. 'Oh, shoot,' Grissom thought wryly to himself, 'I had the poison removed from him.'

All the while Grissom was thinking on the lines of how to get rid of your boss, Conrad Ecklie shifted in Gruesome Grissom's terrain.

'Here I am, this guy's boss,' Ecklie thought to himself, 'and he has me under his thumb. I should fire him for his insubordination. That's it, I'll put this in his file and let Dr. Carvallo see. He hates Grissom too.'

Conrad Ecklie was shaken out of his reverie by something that sounded like the growl of a lion. It was Dr. Gil Grissom, with his face lowered in Ecklie's face.

"You mess with me or Miss Sidle," Grissom began growling, "I'll be on you like white on rice. And if you repeat any of your lies about Sara's visit to my office, I'll make you regret the day you were born. Remember there are many ways to kill someone and hide the evidence. After all, I am a scientist, and a mad one at that." With that, Grissom released his archenemy, Mr. Conrad Ecklie and turned on his heels and stalked out of his office.

Conrad beat a hasty retreat to his own office. Conrad wanted to report Grissom's crazy antics to someone, but to his sad displeasure, there were no witnesses, just Ecklie's word against Grissom's word. 'That Grissom planned it that way.' Ecklie thought to himself. 'He's crazy like a fox.'

**In Ecklie's Office**

As Ecklie sat in his office, his mind was taken back to the time when he first laid eyes on CSI Sara Sidle. Dr. Gil Grissom had asked Sidle to come down as a favor to him, to investigate one of their own, CSI-3 Warrick Brown, regarding his whereabouts during the shooting of a rookie, CSI Holly Gribbs. When Ecklie first laid his eyes on CSI Sara Sidle, he was smitten. He thought he'd died and went to Heaven.

_**3 Years Ago**_

"_Everyone, I'd like you to meet CSI Sara Sidle," Grissom began, "she'll be helping with the investigation in Holly's shooting." Every guy in the lab was looking at the gorgeous new kid on the block. Greg, one of the younger lab techs, his eyes nearly popped out of his as Grissom took Sara on an impromptu tour of the lab._

_Just then, Conrad Ecklie, dayshift supervisor, happened to be leaving the office. The lovely Sara Sidle caught his eye. He watched her with hungry eyes._

"_Dr. Grissom," Dr. Carvallo called out to him, "I need to see you in my office for just a minute."_

"_I'll be right there, sir," Grissom replied with respect. _

"_Sara, I'll be right back, so don't go wandering off." Grissom replied smiling at his 'baby doll'._

_Mr. Ecklie waited until Dr. Grissom closed the door to Dr. Carvallo's office._

"_Hello, pretty lady," Conrad greeted Sara Sidle. "My name is Conrad Ecklie, I'm the dayshift supervisor for the lab."_

"_Hi," Sara replied brightly, "I'm CSI Sara Sidle. I just transferred down from San Francisco." As Ecklie silently looked upon her beauty, Sara decided to add one more important fact about her transferring from CSI-San Francisco._

"_I transferred down here as a personal favor for Dr. Gil Grissom." Sara added, causing Ecklie to flare with fiery jealousy and indignation._

_When Dr. Grissom exited Dr. Carvallo's office approximately fifteen minutes later, he noticed that Ecklie was glaring at him in anger. He had to refrain from laughing. He and Sara beat a hasty retreat before he let out a rip-roaring guffaw at Ecklie's expense._

_When both he and Sara were out of Ecklie's earshot, Grissom just had to ask Sara an all-important question._

"_What the heck did you do to him?" Grissom laughed, unable to hold back his laughter any longer._

"_The guy was trying to hit on me Gris," Sara began in exasperation._

"_So…" Grissom began, gesturing for Sara to finish her story._

"_So, I did the only thing I could think of," Sara began. "I just told Mr. Ecklie that I came down as a personal favor for you."_

"_How do you think he took your comment?" Grissom asked Sara._

"_You saw the results, didn't you?" Sara asked in mock exasperation. "You truly like being a thorn in his flesh, don't you?"_

"_Do pigs wallow in muddy mires?" Grissom asked. With that, they both shared a laugh and continued on there tour._

_In the meantime, Ecklie just glared at Dr. Gil Grissom and CSI Sara Sidle, as they walked, talked and laughed together. _

'_How does that guy manage to get the prettiest women to fall at his feet?' Ecklie asked himself. With that Conrad Ecklie exited the Lab and headed on home._

A knock on Ecklie's door brought him from his thoughts. Ecklie looked up and saw Sophia Curtis standing outside his office.

"Sophia, how may I help you this lovely evening?" Ecklie asked.

"Last night, Grissom sent me out on a case with Greg." Sophia complained.

"I'll have to speak with Grissom," Mr. Ecklie responded. "He needs to be put in his place about sending you out with Greg Sanders. Where was Sara Sidle at during all this time.?"

"I have no idea," lied Sophia. "He's getting out of hand."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," Ecklie began. "I'll handle Dr. Grissom. You just do your part in getting Miss Sidle lose faith in Dr. Grissom completely. If you do that, Dr. Grissom would fall to pieces. Just be sure to be there to pick up the pieces."

"What a wonderful plan," Conrad, "Sophia began smiling wickedly. "After I'm done with him, Sara Sidle will just be thing of the past." With that, Sophia headed for the break room to wait for the assignments from Dr. Grissom and Conrad headed for his car in the parking lot.

As Conrad Ecklie headed home, he briefly remembered when Grissom had found out about Sara's relationship with an EMT, one Hank Peddigrew. He remembered the devastation that Dr. Gil Grissom suffered at the hands of Hank and Sara. Dr. Grissom almost lost his cool with Sara.

'Boy was Grissom steamed,' Conrad chuckled to himself. 'What I would give to destroy that man.' The disdain that Ecklie had for Dr. Gilbert Grissom was bordering on psychosis. He had it in for Dr. Grissom the day he laid eyes on him.


	3. Chapter Three: The Turning Point

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. Any additional characters will be mine or I may borrow a few from some of my fellow fanfic writers.

Summary: This story details Conrad Ecklie's plan to destroy Dr. Gil Grissom's life. He secures the services of Ms. Sophia Curtis to systematically destroy Dr. Grissom, beginning of course with his relationship with CSI3 Sara Sidle (I gave our Sweet Sara a promotion).

Author: Christiangirl (AKA Sharon)

Spoilers: Mea Culpa (Sort of)

Rating: PG-13

Chapter Three—The Turning Point 

Ecklie and Sophia sat at a diner in a more seedy part town, not that they liked that kind of place, but because they knew that none of the CSIs would venture into that place, especially not the Great Dr. Gilbert Grissom.

They sat discussing the plan to destroy the good Dr. Grissom. They were just putting on the finishing touches when Conrad Ecklie broke their wicked silence.

"Just wait until Gil Grissom finds out that Sara Sidle will be on my dayshift crew!" Ecklie crowed in evil excitement. "He won't recover. I'll have my victory. And, if we play our cards right, we'll be able to get him to quit on his own accord. Dr. Carvallo won't care, he doesn't like Dr. Grissom either."

"After we've finished with Dr. Grissom, he'll be damaged beyond recognition." Ecklie finished with a wicked laugh.

"I never said anything about making him quit his job," Sophia complained loudly to Ecklie. "Where does that leave me, Conrad? It leaves me without Dr. Grissom, that's where."

"Don't you see it, Sophia?" Conrad Ecklie asked Sophia. "Grissom would be so devastated, that he'd probably leave Las Vegas and head back to California and his 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'. He's been known to run back to California when the heat got too tough for him. You both can start a brand new life together in Southern California."

"Oh, I see your point now, Ecklie." Sophia replied smiling wickedly.

Conrad Ecklie: A master at lie-telling 

To get his and Sophia's 'Separate Grissom and Sidle' plan up and running, Ecklie started spreading false rumors around the lab regarding Dr. Gil Grissom and CSI Sophia Curtis.

'The quickest way to get CSI-3 Sidle to lose her faith in Gil Grissom,' Ecklie began, thinking to himself, 'is to make her think that he was interested in someone else.'

"Hey, Greta," Annie Bates from housekeeping began, "have I got a story for you!"

"What is it about?" Greta Andrews from trace asked.

"Dr. Gil Grissom and CSI Sophia Curtis have a thing going on." Annie Bates would have continued, but was angrily interrupted by Greta Andrews.

"Where on Earth did you get that story?" Greta asked incredulously. "I hope your source is reliable, because spreading stuff like that will get you fired."

"Hodges told me, and he's pretty close to Dr. Grissom and all." Annie Bates replied pouting, hoping that this juicy tidbit was true. No one realized that Ms. Bates secretly had a crush on Dr. Grissom and she hated the fact that Sara Sidle was always around him.

"Oh, that certainly figures." Greta replied huffily. "Hodges does have a knack for not getting his facts straight."

"I believe it's true," Annie began, "because I know for a fact that Dr. Grissom has been putting Sophia with himself on cases of late. Sara's always put on cases with Greg. If you don't believe me, then take a look at all these past schedules." Annie Bates proceeded to show Greta Andrews all of the CSI schedules over the past few months. Annie offered Greta a great big cheshire cat smile, thinking that she could be next in line on the 'Grissom Love Express'.

"Okay, so Grissom hasn't scheduled any cases with Sidle," Greta began, "so what? That doesn't mean anything. Why are we having this conversation anyway? Who said that Dr. Grissom was involved with CSI-3 Sidle? This lab grapevine has truly gone crooked as well as crazy, with you and Hodges at the head of it. I've to get back to work. Annie, why don't you stop gossiping, it doesn't become you." With that, Greta Andrews turned on her heals on stalked down to Trace, and Annie headed towards Hodges' department to pick up some more juicy tidbits about the Grissom/Curtis affair.

All the while, Ecklie sat at his desk smiling wickedly listening to the women talking about the lie he spread about Sophia Curtis and Dr. Gil Grissom having an affair.

'When CSI-3 Sara Sidle finds out about this 'affair', Ecklie began in his thoughts, 'she'll be totally devastated. She'll need someone to comfort her, and that someone will be me.' Conrad Ecklie smiled a totally demonic smile.

Grissom Wants To Talk? 

As Sara was sitting at her breakfast bar enjoying her blueberry pancakes, her phone began to ring.

"Sidle here." Sara replied into the receiver of her cell phone. As she heard the caller's voice she sighed heavily. 'What does he want from me?'

"Hey, Sara," Grissom began tentatively, "I need to see you in my office before shift starts, at least an hour before. Okay?"

"No, Grissom, no!" Sara replied wearily. Sara would have continued, but Grissom quickly interrupted her momentum.

"Please, Sara," Grissom pleaded with her, "I just need a few minutes of your time. Please don't push me away. We really do need to talk, okay, Honey?"

"Talking is overrated," Sara began by quoting the mother of murder victim. "Besides, Dr. Grissom, we've done all the talking that needs to be done. I'm through. And another thing, don't call me Honey, you got that?" Although Grissom could hear the coldness and anger in Sara's voice, that still didn't stop him from asking Sara his next question.

"What's wrong with me calling you Honey?" Grissom asked with a voice full of confusion. "Many women would consider that an endearing name."

"What's wrong with YOU calling me Honey is this, Grissom," Sara began sadly remembering fun days gone by. "You don't mean it. You've all but pushed me away from you. You haven't scheduled me on a case with you for the past few months. It's now you and Sophia Curtis working together. You're always throwing Greg and me together. I've had enough, Grissom. Don't try to patronize me."

"I'm not, Baby," The word slipped out before Grissom could stop it. Sara was angry with him, but she kept her cool.

"Grissom, I think I've had enough of this dumb conversation…" Sara began. She would have continued, but once again Grissom cut her off.

"C'mon," Grissom began in exhausted exasperation, "cut me a little slack, why don't you? Here I am, trying to reach out as best I can, and you're shooting me down. Yes, I've been a jerk in the past, but I am really trying. I'd like us to be friends again, okay?"

"Okay, I'll meet you before shift begins," Sara replied reluctantly. "When do you want to have our little talk?"

"About an hour before we start, maybe an hour and a half?" Grissom asked. "Is that all right with you?"

"It's fine," Sara sighed her response. "I'll see you then." With that, they disconnected their phone call. It was the longest they've ever spoken to each other in ages. Sara was left wondering what Grissom wanted to talk about.

Ecklie had been lurking in the hall of the lab, eavesdropping on Grissom's phone call to Sara. He noted that Grissom sounded desperate to have a talk with Sara. He knew that in order to destroy Dr. Gil Grissom, that he would have to use his deep feelings for Sara to do it. Ecklie knew that Sara meant more to Grissom, much more than the Good Doctor would even admit too. For Conrad Ecklie had seen the longing looks that Dr. Grissom sent Sara Sidle's way, when he thought no one was looking.

'The desperation in his voice whenever he talks to CSI-Sidle,' Conrad thought to himself. 'This will be a piece of cake. He's already putty in her hands. Just wait until she takes her love and give it to someone else…ME!'

Just then, Conrad Ecklie called his partner in crime, Sophia Curtis. After three rings, Sophia Curtis picked up the line.

"CSI Curtis here." She spoke sleepily in her phone.

"Hey, Curtis," Ecklie began, "I need you to get here about two and a half hours before your shift starts. Our plan has reached fruition. Grissom wants to meet with Sidle for a little talk. You need to be there to give her the illusion that you and the good Dr. Grissom are having an affair."

"Okay," Sophia replied. "I'll be there with bells on and nothing else."

"Sophia, don't go crazy on me or you'll get us both fired." Conrad responded angrily at Sophia's air-headed response. "You don't have to have sex with the guy, just make Sidle think that there's more going on than meets the eye."

"Okay," Sophia huffed in a pouty voice.

"Save that nonsense for Dr. Grissom," Ecklie began. "I'll handle Miss Sidle." Ecklie was truly using Sophia to get to Sara Sidle. Sophia was just a pawn in his plan to start romancing the beautiful Sara Sidle.

With that, they disconnected their call. Sofia made plans to be at shift early.

Looks Can Be Deceiving 

Sara did as Grissom had asked, she arrived at work an hour before her shift started. As she approached Grissom's office, she saw Sofia leaving his office in a fit of giggles. That caused Sara's blood to boil. Little did she know, but Dr. Gil Grissom wasn't in his office. He was no where near the lab. Grissom was stuck in traffic as the result of a bad accident. There were news crews all around the place, Dr. Grissom just sighed, as he realized that he would be late for his meeting with Sara. Heck, he might be late for shift.

It was beginning to near the start of the shift, and there was still no sign of Gil Grissom. Sara's blood boiled as she had taken time out of her precious schedule to come in an hour before shift, only to find a silly Sophia Curtis coming out of Grissom's office giddily giggling about God knows what.

'Why do I set myself up like this?' Sara asked herself near tears. 'Hasn't Gil Grissom stomped on my heart and my feelings enough?' Sara's thoughts were interrupted by a welcomed and familiar voice. It was Catherine's voice that cut through the hazy fog she had just gone into.

"Listen up everyone," Catherine began, "Something came up and Gil called in to say that he would be a few hours late. I have just one assignment. Sophia and Greg, you have a dead body at Tangiers. Brass is already waiting for you." With that, Sophia left huffily, while Greg, on the other hand left, happy to be a CSI. Catherine gave the DB to Sophia and Greg, figuring that it was an easy case that even Sophia couldn't mess up. Catherine really needed to speak with Sara.

"Sara, Sweetie," Catherine began in her mothering way, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sara lied, not wanting to pull Catherine in her 'Grissom bashing' party. "Just a little tired is all."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Catherine began, "I heard about you pulling a couple of triple shifts last week. Sara, you need to get some rest."

"I plan to." Sara replied, having already made up her mind to switch to day shift in another lab away from Vegas.

"And how do you plan to do that, Sara?" Catherine asked curiously.

"Don't worry about me, Catherine," Sara offered a weak smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes, which Catherine noticed, but decided not to call her on it.

"Okay, Sara," Catherine began in defeat. "Hey, Sara, did Grissom give you my message about us having a girls' night out in two weeks? My sister will be in town then and I thought the we'd all get together and have some fun."

"Catherine," Sara began, "Grissom never gave me that message. I'd love to hang out with you guys. The last time we had a blast."

"Just don't tell Grissom about our fun, okay?" Catherine replied, remembering the last time they went out. "You know, Sara, Grissom didn't speak to me for a whole month."

"He didn't? Why?" Sara asked, surprised at the reaction of Grissom.

"Oh, I don't know," Catherine began in mock-sarcasm, causing Sara to laugh, "something about a certain someone having fun without him. Men, go figure." Catherine tried to get Sara's reaction to Grissom possibly being jealous of Sara being with anyone other than himself. When she just sat at the table staring at an unknown spot on the wall, Catherine decided to help her along.

"Sara, Honey," Catherine began, "don't you see? Gil was jealous that you were out on the town without him, not that he'd admit it. Or that he'd do something about 'this' thing."

"How'd, who, um?" Sara stammered out the words. Catherine cut her off.

"It's been rumored around the lab." Catherine replied, sad for Sara and Grissom. "I just wish he'd be man enough to admit his feeling for you."

"Oh, but he did, Catherine." Sara replied sadly. "He told me to meet him about an hour before shift, which I did. He said he wanted to talk with me. When I came in, who should casually walk out of Grissom's office, giggling and cooing? Sophia Curtis!"

"What?" Catherine asked incredulously. "That can't be, Sara."

"Why not, Cath?" Sara asked on the verge of tears.

"He called me at home and said he was stuck in traffic due to a very bad accident."

"Well, Cath," Sara began, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Grissom could have been in the office and then left after his encounter with Sophia. It doesn't take long to have sex."

"Sara, you are so wrong." Catherine replied. "Do you think that Grissom would be so callous as to have sex with Sophia, who he hates with a passion, mind you, and then have a talk with you? That doesn't sound like Grissom, does it?"

"I don't know about him anymore." Sara replied despondently. "He and Sophia have been working crime scenes together of late. We haven't worked together in months. Doesn't that tell you something? It tells me loud and clear that Sophia is the flavor of the week." Just at that moment, Dr. Gil Grissom came into the break-room where Catherine and Sara were talking.

As Grissom walked closer to the ladies, Catherine greeted Grissom.

"Hey, Gil." Catherine began. "I see you made in one piece. What happened out there?"

"Some guy thought that the red light was only for show." Grissom replied. Grissom looked over at Sara and greeted her.

"Hi, Sara," Grissom began, "I'm sorry about being late for our meeting. How about we go out for breakfast after shift? My treat."

"No." Sara replied. Sara got up abruptly and left the cafeteria, leaving in her wake Catherine Willows and a totally stunned and hurt Dr. Gil Grissom. Catherine had planned to leave work as soon as Grissom came in, but she decided to stay in the event that Grissom needed a friendly shoulder to cry on.

"What's wrong with Sara and why is she mad at me?" Grissom asked full of sadness. "I just can't do anything right by her. Everything I do isn't right. She just drives me crazy."

As Sara sat in the lab, waiting to see if anything came back on her evidence, she overheard two swing shift employees working a little overtime talking about the latest news. She heard one of the women talk of the latest rumor to hit the lab.

"Oh, did you hear about Dr. Grissom and that Sophia chick, the one that use to work on dayshift?" The first female asked.

"Yeah, I heard it. Wow, someone said that they were holding hands or something." The second female. "Isn't Dr. Grissom interested in that glamour girl brunette from the night shift?"

"She's yesterday's news." The first female remarked snidely. "I bet she feels like the biggest boob there is, waiting for someone that doesn't want you."

"You're just jealous because half the guys on dayshift like her and they wouldn't give you a second look." The second female replied. "If I were in his shoes, I'd stay with the brunette, she's marrying material. He's not getting any younger. My son will be in town next week, I think I'll bring him by, so that he can take a look at that pretty brunette. I know he'll like her."

With that, they both left, leaving a devastated Sara Sidle in their wake. That new revelation helped CSI-3 Sara Sidle come to a definite decision. Transferring out of the Las Vegas lab and moving on to another part of the country. She had nothing left to keep her there, or did she?"

In Conrad Ecklie's Office 

Sara sat in Conrad Ecklie's office to present her request for transfer from the Las Vegas lab back to the San Francisco lab. As Conrad took her transfer sheet, he nearly gasped.

"CSI Sidle, don't you think that this it a bit hasty?" Ecklie asked, realizing he plan was working, but not the way he wanted it to.

"Look, Ecklie," Sara began nervously, "I want out of this lab and out of Las Vegas. I have no desire to stay here."

"Look, Sidle," Ecklie began, grasping at straws, "a prime position just opened up on the dayshift that might just be up your alley. It offers room for growth, something that you won't get working for Grissom. I promise."

"I don't want to be in the same lab with that man, let alone on the same planet." Sara replied angrily, causing Ecklie to cheer silently in his evil heart. "Look, if you don't give me my transfer, I'll quit."

"Look, Sidle," Ecklie began bargaining with Sara, "I'm not trying to keep you from transferring out, I'm just asking you to give dayshift a try, that's all. Just think of all of the free time you'll have in the evening. You can go out on the town, any man would be glad to be out on the town with a beauty such as yourself." Ecklie quickly apologized seeing the nasty glare Sara shot him.

"I'm sorry, CSI Sidle," Ecklie mumbled his apology to Sara meekly. "So what do you say, Sidle, is it a go for dayshift?"

"Yeah," Sara began in resignation, realizing that she didn't want to start over in a new location. "When does my shift change go through?"

"In two weeks," Ecklie replied, happy to have Sara on dayshift, that way he wouldn't have to stay overtime to see her. He'll be able to go home on time. Perhaps one night soon, he'll be able to take Sara out on the town.

"Two weeks!" Sara exclaimed. "That's not enough time for Grissom to hire someone new."

"Stop worrying about Grissom," Ecklie began in jealousy, "Grissom is a big boy, I'm quite sure he can handle things. He's got Sofia on his side." Sara left his office in a huff. Ecklie was so glad to see the reaction he got from the sexy Sara Sidle. Her passion drove him wild with lust.

Devastating News for Dr. Gil Grissom 

"Hi, Gil," Sara began, smiling tentatively. "Have you seen the new schedule yet?"

"No, I haven't had the time to check it out." Grissom replied, trying to keep his eyes from wandering up and down Sara's beautiful body. "Is there something that I should know about?"

"Well, I've just been informed that I've been transferred to the dayshift crew…" Sara lied (she requested the change in schedule). She would have continued, but Gil curtly interrupted her.

"WHAT! Grissom shouted out in anger, causing Sara to flinch when she saw the look of anger in his eyes.

"Don't shoot me, I'm just the messenger," Sara began. "Besides it's good…" Sara began, but once again Grissom interrupted her, but this time it was in hot anger.

"GOOD FOR WHO SARA! Grissom asked in an accusatory tone.

"Good for me, for starters," Sara began smiling tentatively at Grissom. "I can go back to college and work on getting my doctorate in physics and forensic science."

"Yeah, that's good Sara," Grissom began, trying to keep himself together, "and I'm very happy for you, but you're the only one I had left from my night shift crew, if I lose you, what would I do?"

"You'll hire someone to take my place." Sara replied "You'll move on. Grissom, everyone has to move on sometime in his or her life. Besides, you still have Greg Sanders, did you forget about him, Grissom?"

"It's like you want to leave me." Grissom replied in an accusatory tone, totally ignoring her comment regarding Greg Sanders still being on his team.

"Grissom," Sara sighed in exasperation, "this isn't about you or me. It's just that I need a change of pace. Besides, it would give me the chance at going out at night sometimes."

"Sara, I need you," Grissom began feeling hurt and empty, "with me on night shift."

"You mean the lab needs me, don't you? Sara spat out sarcastically.

"Sara, the lab may need you," Grissom began in exhausted desperation, "but I need you more." Grissom was like a man on a dry desert. He was desperately trying to get Sara to change her mind.

"Well, Grissom," Sara began, "you got your wish. You and Sophia can continue working cases together without having to worry about little ole' me."

"WHAT! Grissom began in anger. Gil waited for a few minutes to calm his frayed nerves down. He also wanted to squelch the red-hot anger he felt towards Sara. Nothing helped. The only thing he could think of was running from Sara's presence and hiding in his office, as he had trouble getting himself together.

As Sara noticed that Gil was contemplating a hasty retreat, she helped him on his way.

"We're through Gil Grissom," Sara's voice was harsh and cold. "FOREVER!"

As Grissom ran for the safety of his office, the weirdest thing happened to Sara, she felt as light as a feather. She no longer felt that she needed the approval of Dr. Gil Grissom or anyone else for that matter. She felt free and now that she was on the dayshift, she was going to experience her new found freedom going out to clubs after work. She was a woman with a new lease on life and with a new purpose in life, as well.

Gil Grissom's New Dilemma 

As Grissom sat behind his desk, he sadly thought about his unfortunate encounter with CSI-3 Sara Sidle.

'Now what have I done?' Grissom asked himself on the verge of tears. He was very proud of the fact that Sara had become a strong woman. The sad part being that he wasn't sharing that victory with her, but instead she deemed him an enemy.

'I've got to do a lot of groveling if I'm ever gonna get her back on night shift,' Grissom thought to himself, "and back with me." He whispered softly, thinking no one heard him. But someone did hear his desperate words.

"Gil?" Catherine called, smiling tentatively. "Are you all right in there?"

"I'm fine, Cath," Grissom lied, wiping at his eyes, ensuring that no rebellious tears would escape from his sad eyes. "I was just doing some paper work."

"Yeah, of course, what else would you be doing." Catherine replied out loud to Grissom, but inwardly to herself, 'while Sara is slipping through your fingers, you're slipping through to oblivion.'

"What brings you here?" Grissom asked, knowing that the grapevine was in full swing regarding the blow-up between him and Sara. "Don't tell me, you heard it through the grapevine that me and Sara are no longer a topic of discussion." Catherine wasn't fooled; she heard the bitter tone in Grissom's voice.

"Gil, there's something you should know," Catherine began, "there's a rumor going around that you and Sophia had sex in your office." Grissom swung his head around so fast that Catherine thought that his neck would snap.

"That is not true," Grissom began losing control of his emotions. "No wonder Sara was so short with me. She thought that I was in the office banging that witch, Sophia. Catherine I didn't, I wasn't, I wouldn't." Catherine's heart ached for her friend as he stumbled over his words, tears streaming down his face. Catherine knew something was fishy about the situation, but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. She silently vowed to get to the bottom of this sordid mess.

Sara tries out her newfound freedom 

Sara's first day on the dayshift found her utterly exhausted. 'I'm so tired,' Sara thought to herself. 'I'll think I have an early dinner and hit the hay early.' At that precise moment, her cell phone decided to ring. Sara was so exhausted; she forgot where she lay her cell phone. She finally found the annoying thing and answered it on the fourth ring.

"Sidle here." Sara responded into the receiver.

"Hey, Sara," CSI-3 Nick Stokes began, "how's everything going?"

"Hey, Nicky," Sara began brightly, "everything's fine, how's everything with you?"

"Everything's going well," Nick began, "but it would be much better if you were on nightshift with the rest of the gang."

Sara hated the fact that she had left the rest of the gang when she left the nightshift, she really did miss them. But, in order to get her life back and get her freedom, she had to leave Dr. Gilbert (Gil) Grissom, which in turn, meant leaving the nightshift.

Since Sara was lost in her thoughts, Nick decided to explain the reason for his phone call.

"Hey, Sara," Nick began, "me and Warrick are going to Smitty's Pub tonight and we were wondering if you'd like to tag along. So, how about it, Little Sis?"

"Oh, Nicky," Sara began, sighing exhaustedly, "if you would have called about an hour ago, I might have said yes. I'm just too bushed to hang out anywhere. I had plans to turn in early tonight."

"Oh, c'mon, Little Sis, don't let your Big Bro down." Nicky whined. "Me and Warrick haven't seen you in a long time away from work. Please? Pretty please with a nice big cherry on top? Pleeeeeease?

"Oh, all right, Nicky." Sara replied, laughing at Nick's childish antics. "Throw in three scoops of ice cream along with a generous serving of whip cream, and you've really got a deal!"

"Will do." Nick replied. "Sara, do you want me to swing by and pick you up?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Sara began, "I don't feel much like driving tonight anyway. Give me about an hour, okay, Nicky?"

"Will do," Nick began, "oh, yeah, before I forget, Catherine says to tell you hello. She would have come with us, but she had to pull a double, Grissom has the night off and that dumb Sophia called out at the last minute."

Sara couldn't help but notice the hint of dislike in Nick's voice for Sophia Curtis, but decided not to call him on it. Heck, lots of people at the lab hated the dreaded woman, because she was Conrad Ecklie's stool pigeon.

"Nicky, tell Catherine hello for me when you see her tomorrow night." Sara replied.

"Okay, will do, Little Sis." Nick replied.

About an hour later Nick pulled up in front of Sara's apartment complex. Sara was decked out in a lovely peach colored outfit complete with a matching clutch bag. When Nick saw her, his eyes popped out of his head.

"WOW, Little Sis, you look absolutely stunning! Nick exclaimed. "Grissom should see you now. My God, he'd have a fit." At the mention of her boss' name, Sara flinched. Nick decided to call her on it.

"Hey, Sara, how's everything going with you and Griss?" Nick asked cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about him, Nick," Sara began in exasperation. "Can't we just enjoy the evening without talk of work and Grissom, please?"

"Okay, okay," Nick began, Sara I'm really sorry. We're gonna have a real blast at Smitty's Nightclub."

"I've never even heard of that place," Sara began, "is it a new place?"

"Yeah, it's fairly new." Nick replied. "It opened up about two months ago. It's got rave reviews from the entertainment editor of the Las Vegas Times."

"Oh really?" Sara asked in reply. "Do they serve dinner?"

"Oh, yes, and I heard that the food is really good." Nick replied smiling at his good friend. "It's an all you can eat buffet of Chinese, Japanese, American and Italian food."

"That sounds great," Sara replied. "Oh, by the way, where is Warrick? I thought he was riding with us to the club."

"He decided to meet us at the club instead," Nick began smiling mischievously. "I really think he took a side bar with Catherine." At that comment, both Nick and Sara shared a laugh.

Smitty's Nightclub 

As Nick and Sara walked through the front entrance of Smitty's, the men stared at Sara, while the women stared at Nick. Although Sara was oblivious of the attention the male populace of the club were giving her, Nick was well aware of the women staring at him. He also noticed the men staring at Sara.

"Wow, Sara, the men here sure love you," Nick teased. "Just look at the way they're eyeing you."

"Well, look who's talking," Sara began with a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth. "Just look at your adoring female public." With that they both laughed as they checked out the new nightclub.

As Nick looked around the club, he noticed Warrick sitting at one of the tables by the window, offering a view of the Vegas nightlife. Warrick waved them over to where he was sitting.

"Well, it took you two long enough," Warrick began giving Nick and Sara a playful glare. "What did you guys do, take the scenic route?"

"Oh, well," Nick began, "we ran into a little traffic."

Warrick took in Sara's tall and lanky form and noted just how stunning she was.

"Wow, Sara," Warrick began, "girl, you sure are wearing that outfit, ain't ya? If Grissom could only see you now and see how these guys are staring at you, he'd probably carry your butt up out of here." Warrick winced at the glare that Sara leveled his way upon him mentioning her supervisor's name.

"No, no, Warrick," Sara began slightly agitated upon hearing her supervisor's name, "we do NOT need to go there."

"What's up with you, Sara?" Warrick asked. "It's not like you to not want to talk about Grissom. What gives?" Warrick wasn't going to take no for an answer. He really liked both Grissom and Sara and he knew that they had feelings for each other.

"Nothing is wrong, Warrick," Sara lied, "can we stop talking about Grissom and start having fun? I didn't come out to this nightclub to talk about Grissom. Besides, he's made up his mind who we wants. He's got his wish, he gets to work with Sophia Curtis without having to worry about me."

With that, they flagged down a waiter and ordered some before dinner drinks. The waiter that served them took a deep breath as he took in Sara's natural beauty. Both Nick and Warrick noticed that the waiter was taken with Sara, but Sara herself was oblivious to the waiter's wanton glances, as she was busy perusing the beverage menu.

Nick and Sara went on the dance floor. After they danced through two songs, a handsome man tapped Nick on his shoulder and asked if he could cut in. Nick then looked at Sara to see if she would mind if the young man cut in to dance with her.

"Why not?" Sara sighed. "It's not like I have a lot of guys breaking my door down anyway." 'The man I truly love is emotionally unavailable to me anyway.' Sara sighed to herself. With that, the tall, dark and handsome stranger started to dance with Sara. They danced through three slow songs, and when the music stopped, the young man introduced himself to Sara.

"Hello, Beautiful," the stranger began, "let me introduce myself. My name is Jason Willoughby."

"Hi, Jason Willoughby," Sara began giggling sweetly, "my name is Sara Sidle."

Warrick and Nick kept a big brotherly look out for Sara as she danced with the stranger. For they knew if anything were to happen to Sara, they would have to face the 'WRATH OF GRISSOM'.

As the music ended, Sara decided that she would like to get to know this stranger. She let Nick and Warrick know that she would be seated at the bar with the handsome young stranger. They nodded their assent and Nick let her know that he would drive her home. With that, Sara allowed the handsome stranger to lead the way to the bar area. Nick and Warrick just watched Sara and her new guy with amused grins.

"Sara just started going out this week," Nick began laughing, "and she gets a date lickety-split. While me on the other hand, have been on the dating circuit for at least a year or two, and I haven't been able to get a bite." Both Nick and Warrick shared a laugh and continued their vigil of keeping Sara Sidle safe.

"I wonder what Grissom would do if he were to see Sara like this." Nick said gesturing towards Sara and her new guy. "I wonder what he'd say."

"I don't even want to think about that." Warrick replied taking another swig of his beer. "We would be so in trouble."

"Why?" Nick asked incredulously. "Sara's a free woman and she can do as she pleases. She doesn't have a steady guy, and besides, what right does Grissom have to say what Sara can or can't do?" Nick would have continued his small tirade, but Warrick promptly.

"I understand everything you're saying, Nicky," Warrick began, "but we're talking about Grissom here. He seems to think that Sara is his territory and God forbid if anyone tries to date her."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand all of that." Nick replied.

"No, Nick," Warrick began, "I don't think you truly understand Grissom at all."

"Dude, I do understand Grissom, I've worked with him on plenty of cases." Nick responded defensively.

"Oh have you, Nick?" Warrick asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, I have." Nick replied laughing at his best friend. "I guess you, being Grissom's fave know all about the Enigma we call Grissom."

"Okay, Nicky," Warrick began, "let me ask you just one question, and then we'll see if you truly know the Enigma we call Grissom."

"Shoot away, I'm all ears," Nick began, "and I'll guarantee you that I know a lot about Grissom."

"Okay," Warrick began, "have you ever worked with Grissom and Sara?"

"Well of course," Nick began incredulously, "what kind of fool question is that?"

"Well, Nicky, since you put it like that," Warrick began, "let me rephrase the question. Have you ever worked with Grissom and Sara when any men are at the scene and they seem to be interested in Sara?"

"Well, er, um, well…" Nick would have continued, but once again, Warrick interrupted him.

"That's what I thought." Warrick replied, and then continued his thought. "I've been there and done that, and it's not a pretty sight."

What do you mean by that?" Nick asked amused, as he fully understood where Warrick was going with this conversation.

"Well, one night, about a few months ago," Warrick began, "we were working a smash and grab case at a Kay Jewelers store. As Grissom and me were speaking with Captain Brass, Sara was dusting for fingerprints around the jewelry case. As she was working, this guy, one of the detectives came up to her and starting talking to her. He looked like one of those guys right off the cover of GQ Magazine. Grissom was NOT a happy camper."

A Few Months Ago 

_CSI-3 Sara Sidle was dusting for fingerprints at Kay Jewelers, while Dr. Gil Grissom and CSI-3 Warrick Brown spoke with Captain James "Jim" Brass regarding the dynamics of the case. One of the detectives, a Lt. Blake Covington approached Sara. He was taken with her beauty and the fact that there wasn't a ring on her left ring finger, which made him quite pleased._

"_Hey, Lovely Lady," Lt. Covington began, "my name's Lt. Blake Covington, and who might you be?"_

"_I'm CSI-3 Sara Sidle." Sara replied smiling at the seemingly flirtatious guy._

"_Well, hello CSI-3 Sara Sidle, pleased to meet you." Lt. Covington replied returning Sara's smile._

_I'm pleased to meet you also," Sara replied, grateful for a small reprieve from the tedious work of dusting for fingerprints and from thinking about one Gil Grissom, as their relationship seemed to go sour._

_While Lt. Covington and Sara continued their conversation, at that precise moment, Dr. Gil Grissom happened to turn his gaze in their direction. Grissom continued to glare at the seemingly happy 'couple', he decided that he needed to make his presence known to this young hotshot detective. Grissom reached Lt. Covington and Sara as Lt. Covington asked Sara a friendly question._

"_How are you doing, Lovely Lady?" Lt. Covington asked. He would have continued, but was rudely interrupted by one exasperated Dr. Gil Grissom._

"_The 'Lovely Lady', as you so put it," Grissom began putting his arm around Sara's shoulder and snarled, "is quite busy collecting evidence for this case."_

"_No harm, no foul," Lt. Covington backed away, holding his hands up in surrender. "I was just making small talk with the young lady, nothing more. I'll be going and finishing up with the witnesses." With that, Lt. Blake Covington left Grissom and Sara, but not before winking sweetly at Sara, which made Grissom's blood boil. Blake couldn't help but laugh at the older man._

_After Lt. Covington left, Grissom thought he would have a word with Sara._

"_What was all that about, Sara?" Grissom asked slightly annoyed._

"_Nothing, Grissom." Sara replied, equally annoyed. "Besides, what business is it of yours? If I want to talk with anyone, I'll talk with them."_

"_Not on CSI's time, is that clear?" Grissom asked, trying really hard to squelch the jealousy he always felt when any man was in Sara's proximity._

"_Well, I finished collecting all the evidence here," Sara began gesturing around the jewelry store. "I'm going to head back to the lab and give all my evidence to Greg."_

"_Sara, have you forgotten that you drove to the scene with me?" Grissom asked annoyed._

"_Well, yeah," Sara began, "why don't you ride back with Jim or Warrick, so I can head back to the lab. I'd like to get Greg started on checking our DNA."_

"_Okay, okay," Grissom began waving Sara off as if she were some kind of bug. "I'll see you back at the lab." With that, Sara was off to the lab, driving Grissom's vehicle at that._

_All the while Grissom, Sara and Lt. Blake Covington were having their conversation, both CSI-3 Warrick Brown and Captain Jim Brass witness the whole scenario. They couldn't believe Grissom's reaction to Blake and Sara's seemingly harmless conversation._

"_Hey, Boss Man," Warrick began, "what was all that about?"_

"_What was all what about?" Grissom asked, feigning ignorance._

"_Oh, that little show you put on for us." Jim Brass replied._

"_And what a show it was!" Warrick replied, causing Jim Brass to laugh, which brought both men a menacing glare from Gil Grissom._

"_Look, we've got work to do and I suggest that we do it, okay?" Grissom replied. With that, the angry forensics entomologist turned on his heals and left their presence. Both Jim and Warrick followed him looking at each other with amused grins. For they knew, deep down, that Dr. Gil Grissom had deep feelings for one, CSI-3 Sara Sidle, though he tried to hide his feelings for Sara._

"So, now do you get my drift, Nicky?" Warrick asked. "We have to be very careful not mention any of this," Warrick said, gesturing around the nightclub, "at the lab and especially not around Grissom."

"Wow, I do see, and I see it clearly now." Nick replied.

Remembering when 

"Hey, Jason," Sara began, sipping on a Merlot, "it seems that we've met before, but I just can't put my finger on it. What type of work do you do?"

"I'm with the FBI," Jason began, "my official title is Special Agent Jason Willoughby. We had a case about a few years ago that was centered around a serial killer. He killed women that were strippers. We called him some strange name, it seemed to have slipped my mind."

"He was called the 'Strip Strangler', Sara stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you familiar with that case?" Jason asked with surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah," Sara began, "I volunteered to be a decoy, but…" Sara would have continued, but Jason finished her sentence off for her.

"Your boss told my boss that we, now how did he put it," Jason began smiling at the memory of the possessiveness of Sara's boss, Dr. Gil Grissom. 'I told them that they couldn't have Sara.' But you volunteered anyway, despite what your boss said. Not a career boosting move, huh?"

"I was thinking of the victims and their families," Sara began defensively, "and I didn't want this guy to kill another young woman."

"Okay, okay," Jason began, holding up his hands in surrender. At that precise moment, recognition suddenly dawned on Sara.

"That's where I remember you from," Sara began, "the Strip Strangler case."

"That's right," Jason began, "you were in the supermarket and a guy, not the guy we were looking for, approached you in the supermarket. He lifted your wallet from your purse." At that precise moment, Sara decided to introduce Jason to Warrick and Nick.

"Hey, Nick and Warrick, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Jason Willoughby, Sara began. "He's with the FBI.

"Jason, this is CSI-3 Warrick Brown and CSI-3 Nicholas Stokes, whom we affectionately call, Nicky." Sara replied smiling at both of her co-workers.

"Pleased to meet you both, guys," Jason replied, reaching out to shake both of the young men's hands."

"Same here." Warrick and Nick replied in unison.

"Guys, do you mind if Jason joins us for dinner?" Sara asked with a hopeful look.

"No problem," Warrick replied, "just pull yourself a chair and join in the fun."

The friends sat eating in comfortable silence. They left the dining area of Smitty's Nightclub and went upstairs to the dance area. They spent the next few hours dancing the night away, so-to-speak. Jason excused himself politely, stating that he had an early shift and that he needed to leave. Sara walked Jason out to his car, where they exchanged vitally important information, such as addresses and phone numbers. Jason left the nightclub and Sara went back in to hang with Warrick and Nick.

Upon returning to the upstairs dance area, Sara couldn't help but smile. Warrick and Nick were talking with two of the prettiest women on the dance floor. Sara, who didn't want to cramp her pals' style, decided to hang in the background.

After a few hours of dancing and drinking, the friends decided to call it a night.

As Sara entered her apartment, she was so refreshed from her night on the town. She was also pleased that someone thought she was worth something, that she was beautiful and that she was worth the risk. She sat on her bed, staring at the card that Special Agent Jason Willoughby gave her. He listed all of his phone numbers with the instruction that Sara calls him, not matter what. With that, Sara took a shower and went to bed.


	4. Chapter Four: Sara's Newfound FreedomGri...

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. Any additional characters will be mine or I may borrow a few from some of my fellow fanfic writers.

Summary: This story details Conrad Ecklie's plan to destroy Dr. Gil Grissom's life. He secures the services of Ms. Sophia Curtis to systematically destroy Dr. Grissom, beginning of course with his relationship with CSI3 Sara Sidle (I gave our Sweet Sara a promotion).

Author: Christiangirl (AKA Sharon)

Spoilers: Mea Culpa (Sort of), Unbearable and a little Let the Seller Beware

Rating: PG-13

**Chapter Four—Sara's Newfound Freedom/Grissom's Dilemma**

As Sara sat on the bench in the locker room at the end of her shift, she heard the unmistakable voice of CSI-3 Nick Stokes.

"Hey, Sidle," Nick shouted out in a faux official voice. "What's this, sleeping on CSI's time?"

"By the way," Sara began in reply, "my shift's ended and I was NOT sleeping on CSI's time. After Sara's comment, both she and Nick broke out in heavy laughter. Nick was glad to see the new attitude that Sara was sporting.

"What are your plans tonight, Sara?" Nick asked.

"Jason asked me to go to dinner with him." Sara replied smiling, truly glad that someone felt that she was worth the risk. Just then, Sara glanced down at her watch and realized that if she didn't get a move on, she would be running late for their dinner.

"Oh, Nicky, I'd better get going or I'll be late for me and Jason's night on the town," Sara replied. "You have a great night, okay? Is Warrick on tonight?"

"No, Warrick's off tonight," Nick began, "it's Cath and me tonight. I don't want to hold you up, scoot! Oh, and have a great night out, you deserve it."

"Gee, thanks, Nicky," Sara began, thinking that Grissom had suggested the same thing a few months ago, though wording it differently. With that, Sara gave Nick a weak smile as he made her way out of the locker room.

As Sara made her way into the lab's corridor, she looked at her watch and gave a sigh of relief. She was glad that she worked the dayshift. She was able to avoid one Dr. Gil Grissom, as his shift wasn't due to start for another two hours. She was also able to avoid the annoying Sophia Curtis. Just as she was rejoicing over the fact that she wouldn't see Grissom for another two hours, it was very short lived. Just as she was heading home, she happened to past the break room, she saw Grissom sipping on some coffee and concentrating on a crossword puzzle. Sara hoped that Grissom was too caught up his puzzle and she hoped he didn't notice her as she zipped past the break room. However, her hopes were dashed as she heard his voice, which was thick with hurt.

"So, that's how is going to be, Sara," Grissom began sadly, "so you're just gonna leave without so much as a 'hello', is that right?"

"Hello, and now goodbye, Grissom!" Sara spat out her response.

"Sara, please wait," Grissom pleaded with Sara. "Don't leave, we really need to talk, that's why I came two hours before shift. We have to settle this 'thing' between us."

"Grissom," Sara began, "I really appreciate the fact that you want to settle things between us, but don't you think it's a little too late for that?"

"Too late?" Grissom replied stunned. "I don't understand what you're saying, Sara. What do mean it's too late?"

"Well, Grissom," Sara began smiling at him with sad eyes. "It seems to me you've already made your decision when you took Sophia on a dinner date. And God knows what else happened between you two. So, I'm tired of running after you and trying to figure you out. It's time for us to move on, Griss. I've done it and so can you." Sara lied.

"So, I guess I can't talk you into going out to an all night diner with me tonight, huh?" Grissom asked Sara with the saddest expression she'd ever seen in anyone's eyes.

"It looks that way," Sara replied. "Now, Griss, I really need to get going, okay?" With that, Sara practically ran from Grissom's presence before she broke down.

**Jason Willoughby's Wise Observation**

As Jason and Sara sat at the restaurant in the Ocean Tide, Sara couldn't help but be grateful that Jason chose a restaurant in Pahrump Valley, which brought some thoughts from the past. She didn't want or need to chance one of her coworkers, especially Grissom stopping by while she was on her date with Jason.

_**Sara and Grissom's Conversation in the Past**_

"_Night," Sara said to Grissom as she stood in the doorway to his office._

"_Goodnight, Sara," Grissom began, "hey, nice work on the high school case." After a long, awkward moment, Sara decided to continue their brief conversation._

"_I'm sorry I missed your page," Sara began apologetically. "It's just that you tell me to get a life, then I do. Then you expect me to be there at a moment's notice. It's…um…confusing."_

"How long have you've been in love with him?" Jason asked, jolting Sara out of her thoughts.

"Him? Him who?" Sara asked, eyes wide.

"Your boss, Grissom," Jason replied gently. "How long have you've been in love with him?"

"What made you ask me that question, of all questions to ask?" Sara asked.

"Well," Jason began gently; "I kind of figured it out during the time we were working on that serial murder case."

"Well, yes I am," Sara began, smiling wistfully.

"I knew this was too good to be true." Jason replied sadly.

"You don't have to worry about that, Jason," Sara replied, sensing the sad gleam in Jason's eyes. "I'm working on getting over Dr. Gilbert Grissom. I know it'll be a hard thing for me to do, but I've got to do it."

"You know, Sara," Jason began apologetically, "I don't want to rush you into anything. I know how deeply you care for Dr. Grissom, but I also can see the love he has for you."

"If you believe that Grissom loves me," Sara began, "then I've got a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you. Besides, he's never even said it to my face and he seems to never be able to say anything to me. He made his decision to see one Sophia Curtis. So it left me no other choice but to move on with my life"

"You mean the blonde bimbo from dayshift?" Jason began, his mouth twisted in disgust. "She's what we guys call a cheap trick. From what I heard it was just a business dinner. Sophia was looking to quit CSI, so Grissom may have been trying to convince her to stay on."

"What source did you get your info from?" Sara asked.

"I overheard Captain Jim Brass talking with my boss, Special Agent Winston Hartley." Jason replied.

"Hey, whatever happened to Special Agent Rick Culpepper?" Sara asked attempting to change the subject. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about Grissom with a man she was attempting to start a relationship with.

"Well, in answer to your question," Jason began, knowing what Sara was trying to do. "Special Agent Culpepper was transferred to FBI in Alaska. Now, back to our original subject." Jason would have continued, but Sara interrupted him.

"Look, I realize you want to help me," Sara began warily, "but me talking about Grissom isn't going to help me get over him. I want to put all that happened between Grissom and me behind me, okay? I need to move on with my life, surely he has. I deserve that much."

"Okay," Jason replied reluctantly. "You're right, Sara, you do deserve to move on." Just then, their waiter arrived with their dinner. The waiter looked upon Sara's natural beauty and stared at her a bit longer than was necessary.

"Boy, did you see the way the waiter looked at you, Sara?" Jason asked. "It looked as though you were a meal on the menu."

"Are you mad?" Sara asked, remembering the days when she and Grissom went to a restaurant while she was a graduate at Harvard University. She remembered the waiter ogling her boldly and the uncharacteristic way Grissom threw their menus back at the waiter.

"Well, no, not really," Jason began, "it just shows me I've got great taste if someone else was interested in you. But, more importantly, I have you and he doesn't."

Sara was taken aback by the confidence that Jason had in himself. It was refreshing not to have to always watch whom she was talking with or whom she allowed in her personal space. Whenever she and Grissom worked on a case together and if any young man merely extended greetings to her, Grissom had a fit.

As they left the restaurant, Sara invited Jason to her apartment. She wanted Jason to hold her. She was lonely and she wanted to be held by someone who thought she was worth the risk.

"Hey, Jason," Sara began, "how about a nightcap?"

"Sara," Jason began sadly, "I would love to share a nightcap with you. Heck, I want to make love to you, but you're not ready." Jason would have continued, but Sara angrily interrupted him.

"How dare you tell me what I'm not ready for!" Sara replied. "You know what, forget that I even asked you that." Sara would have continued, but Jason gently interrupted her.

"Look, Sara," Jason began soothingly, "I didn't mean to hurt you, nor am I attempting to tell you what to do or feel. It's just that I can tell that you haven't really settled your feelings for Dr. Grissom. I don't want to rush you into another relationship, knowing that you still have feelings for Dr. Grissom. I'm not for one-night stands, Sara. When I get involved with a woman, it'll be for the long haul. I'm not going anywhere, or at least I don't plan to. We can take our time to get to know each other. We need to be sure that what we're feeling is the real thing."

"Okay, Jason," Sara began apologetically, we'll do it your way. We'll take it one day at a time. I'm sorry about snapping at you."

"No problem, Sara," Jason began smiling sadly. "Well, I'd better get going, I have a very early shift tomorrow and I don't want to go nodding at my desk. That wouldn't bode well for me."

"And it wouldn't be a great career boosting move, huh?" Sara added, offering Jason a small smile. With that, Jason watched as Sara exited his car and headed towards her apartment building. Once he was sure she entered safely, he drove off.

**2am – Sara's Apartment**

Sara heard a consistent knocking sound. At first she thought she merely dreamt she heard the sound, but quickly realized that someone was actually knocking on her door. She hesitantly got out of her bed and threw on her robe and kicked her Scooby Doo slippers on her feet.

'Who could be at my door at this time of night?' Sara wondered angrily to herself. As she looked through the peephole, she groaned inwardly upon seeing the person on the other side of her door. She threw the door open, revealing a Dr. Gil Grissom smiling tentatively.

"What are you doing here, Grissom?" Sara asked in exhausted exasperation. "Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to go out to dinner with you?"

"Well, yeah, you did," Grissom began nervously, "that's why I brought dinner to you. I hope you don't mind."

"No," Sara sighed, feeling her resolve breaking down, "come on in. Is that Moo Goo Gai Pan that I smell?"

"Yep, it is, Sara," Grissom smiled, knowing all too well that Moo Goo Gai Pan was Sara's favorite Chinese dish. "It's vegetarian style."

"Thanks, Grissom," Sara replied. "What brings you over here at this hour? And don't tell me you merely wanted to share a meal with me either."

"Well, Sara," Grissom began blushing profusely, "I just wanted to be with you. I missed the good times we had in the past. I guess I was selfishly hoping that we could try to work things out, be friends again. I'm not going to try to get back to the way we were at Harvard and later in San Francisco, though that would be nice."

Silence descended on Grissom and Sara like a blanket, but it was the comfortable silence they experienced in the past. As they finished their meal, Sara led Grissom to the couch where they watched Cold Case Files on A&E.

As they sat on the couch, Grissom looked over at Sara with longing eyes. He then wondered how they got to where they could barely tolerate one another's company. He thought about ways to regain what they had in the past.

Grissom immediately thought about the first time that he ever had an intimate relationship with a woman. He was 35 years old at the time. It was a great night for him that extended to a year.

_**The First Time's A Charm (Grissom and Sara's past)**_

_Grissom and Sara left the tiny little diner down the street from Sara's apartment. As they walked the down the street, Grissom entwined his hand in Sara's. The moment their hands touched, they could both feel waves of what felt like electricity flowing through their entire being. They continued to walk in comfortable silence, which was broken by Sara asking Grissom a question._

"_Gil, did you ever make love to a woman before?" Sara asked, causing Grissom to be stunned._

"_W-w-why would you…um…ask that question?" Grissom stammered, therefore giving Sara an answer to her question._

"_Well, because," Sara began blushing slightly, "I've never heard you talk about previous girlfriends and stuff like that. Most of the guys I've dated always seemed to want to brag about their sexual prowess in bed."_

"_Um…well, Sara," Grissom began, mildly irritated, "that's sort of personal. I don't wish to speak about that."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Gil," Sara began and, sensing Grissom's reluctance to speak about his past, she decided to change the subject. What about those Boston Red Sox?"_

"_Sara, I'm a virgin," Grissom began blushing in embarrassment. "I'm 35 years old and I haven't had an intimate relationship with a woman. Does that satisfy your morbid curiosity?"_

"_Gil, there's no reason to get upset with me." Sara replied, obviously hurt by Grissom's harsh tone. "It's sort of refreshing to find a guy who hasn't been around the block more often than not." Just then, Sara positioned herself in front of Grissom and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. "I've wanted to do that the first day I laid eyes on you, Gil." With that, Grissom growled into their kiss, as he could no longer contain himself. He seized control of her lips and kissed her with a passion he didn't realize he was capable of._

"_Sara," Grissom began, "we can't do this. You're my student and you're much too young for me." Grissom would have continued, but Sara gently interrupted him._

"_Yes, Gil, I am your student," Sara began, "and that can change, but this feeling I have for you can NOT be changed. And before you say it, this is NOT just some school girl crush I have on my teacher. This feeling is real and Dr. Grissom, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm over 18 years old and I do know what I want. In fact, I'll be 21 years old in a few short months."_

"_Yeah, in September, correct? Grissom asked._

"_Yeah, that's right, Bugman." Sara replied smiling her trademark gap tooth grin. She was so pleased that Grissom remembered her birthday. "You remembered!_

"_Of course I did," Grissom began smiling, "how could you ever doubt me. Bugman? I like that nick-name, but only you can call me that."_

"_Well, Gil," Sara began, "are you going stay with me tonight?"_

"_Sara, let's wait," Grissom began. He would have continued, but Sara interrupted him._

"_Wait for what, Dr. Grissom?" Sara asked in exasperation. "You want me and I want you, so I don't see a problem, do you?"_

"_Sara, you're 20 and I'm 35," Grissom began, "I'm 15 years older than you."_

"_So that's it? It's my age that bothering you, Dr. Grissom?" Sara asked in heated exasperation. "Well, Dr. Grissom, I thought you'd want to spend your last night with me. Well, I guess I was mistaken. Goodbye, Dr. Grissom." With that, Sara snatched her hand from Grissom's grasp and headed for her apartment, slamming her door hard._

_Grissom just stared after her, wishing he had the courage to go after what he truly wanted. He sighed and walked to the local Cab Company and went back to his hotel room and packed for his trip back to Las Vegas._

_**One Month Later**_

_Grissom was called to the lab at CSI-San Francisco to consult on a case of a body found in the Chinatown section of the city. The case called for an entomologist._

_As Grissom entered the lab, he was greeted by one of his former professors, Dr. William Beasley, director of the lab at CSI-San Francisco._

"_Hey, Gil," Dr. Beasley began in greeting, "how was your flight?"_

"_I really couldn't tell you, Bill," Grissom began, "I slept through most of it."_

"_Did you get a chance to check into your suite?" Grissom nodded an affirmative answer to Dr. Beasley's question. "Is it comfortable? If not, Gil we can get a better room for you." Dr. Beasley would have rambled on, but Grissom cut him off, laughing lightly._

"_Hey, Bill, calm down," Grissom began, "the room is fine. In fact, it's great." With that, Dr. Beasley led Grissom to his office to discuss the dynamics of the case._

_A few minutes later, Dr. Beasley introduced Dr. Grissom to the team that was working the case. There were two men and two women on the team. After they exchanged pleasantries, Dr. Beasley and Dr. Grissom took their leave._

_As Dr. Beasley and Dr. Grissom were walking down the hall, Grissom heard someone calling his name. It took some time to recognize the voice as that of one Sara Sidle. Grissom quickly turned around and when he saw Sara, he immediately forgot where he was and ran towards Sara, lifting her up and swinging her around._

"_Wow!" Sara exclaimed happily. "That was some greeting."_

"_Sara, I didn't know you worked for CSI-San Francisco." Grissom replied in excitement._

"_You should've known, Dr. Grissom." Sara began, "because after all, you were the one that recommended me for this position."_

"_Well, Sara," Grissom began, "you did apply for more than one lab position. How was I supposed to know which one would come through?" The last comment earned Grissom a good-natured jab in his side from Sara._

"_Watch it, Buster!" Sara exclaimed in mock anger. "Or I'll be forced to bring you in."_

"_Sara, you're criminalist, not a cop." Grissom replied smugly. "So, I guess you won't be brining me anywhere."_

"_Hey, Dr. Grissom," Sara began, "how long will you be in town?"_

"_I'll be working on this case for at least three days," Grissom began, but I took an extra two weeks for vacation. Why do you ask?"_

"_No reason," Sara began, "just curious I guess."_

"_Hey, Gil," Dr. Beasley began, bringing an end to the impromptu reunion between Dr. Gil Grissom and CSI Sara Sidle. "We've got to get to study the insects."_

"_Yeah, right," Grissom replied blushing slightly, as he realized he must have looked like a teenager in love. "Sara, see you later?"_

"_I'll be here until at least 5pm tonight." Sara replied. "Nice seeing you again, Dr. Grissom. With that, Dr. Beasley and Dr. Grissom got into Dr. Beasley's Hummer and left for the scene._

_Later that day, Sara rang Grissom's hotel room. The phone range four times._

"_Dr. Grissom." Grissom responded into the phone's receiver._

"_Hey, Dr. Grissom," Sara began tentatively. _

"_Hey, Sara," Grissom began, "what's with this Dr. Grissom stuff? My name is Gil when we're not at the lab. I'm glad you called. How would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"_

"_Sure, Gil," Sara began happily. "Where, and what time should we meet?"_

"_Well, I was thinking that I could pick you up, if you don't mind." Gil replied, hoping that Sara would allow him to pick her up from her apartment. After a long moment, Sara spoke again._

"_Yeah, sure, Gil," Sara began, "that'll be great." With that, Sara gave Grissom directions to her apartment and disconnected their call._

_**A Beautiful Gift for Both Grissom and Sara**_

_Nearly two weeks later, Sara sat in her living room reading an interesting article in one of the forensic journal. As she continued reading there was a knock on the door of her apartment. As Sara opened the door, she noticed an older man holding in his hand a large bouquet of flowers. _

"_Does a Ms. Sara Sidle live here?" The deliveryman asked._

"_Yes," Sara replied, taking a deep breath, "I'm Sara Sidle."_

"_Sign here, please, Miss," the delivery man replied, handing his clipboard and a pen to Sara. "Who ever sent these flowers must really love you."_

_Sara smiled as she handed the man his clip board and pen back to him. She gave him a generous tip, which brought a big smile from the man to Sara._

"_God bless you, Miss," the man smiled at her, "and may Heaven smile upon you."_

"_Thank you, sir." Sara replied as the man left the break room. With that, Sara decided to check the card attached to the beautiful floral arrangement to see who her secret admirer was._

"_Happy 21st birthday, Sara_

_Love,_

_Gil Grissom_

_Sara couldn't believe that Grissom remembered her birthday. She was pleasantly surprised. _

_Later that evening, Grissom took Sara to an exclusive restaurant at the hotel he was staying at. They enjoyed dinner and light after dinner conversation. Grissom and Sara had a little too much to drink. Grissom decided to let Sara stay in his room, he would bring her home early the next morning._

_Grissom just couldn't take his eyes off Sara. Sara walked up to Grissom and gave him a thank you kiss for their night out on the town. Although the kiss was chaste, Grissom seized the moment and Sara's lips and ravaged her hungrily. He finally realized that he could no longer hold back his strong feelings from her. He scooped Sara up in his strong arms and carried her to the bedroom of his hotel room. He and Sara made love into the wee hours of the morning. Grissom was no longer a virgin. Sara completed him._

_Grissom and Sara continued their relationship for a year, as Grissom visited San Francisco quite a few times. True love was brewing between the two science geeks._

Grissom was finally shaken from his thoughts, as Sara called his name.

"Grissom?" Sara began in question. "Earth to Grissom, come in Dr. Grissom."

"Oh, sorry, Sara," Grissom began blushing in embarrassment. "What were you saying, Sara?"

"Oh, never mind," Sara began incredulously, "I can't believe you didn't hear one word I said. Well, that figures."

"I'm sorry, Sara," Grissom began as he closed the distance between himself and Sara.

"That's okay, Grissom," Sara replied breathlessly as she noticed that Grissom was standing in her personal space.

At that precise moment, Sara tried to put extra space between herself and Grissom, but he was just a tad bit too quick for her. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to his body. She could feel his breath tickling her cheek. He began kissing her with such a passion that it nearly knocked her out.

"Sara, I want you and I want you now!" Grissom cried out. "I've been waiting far too long, been fearing intimacy with you far too long and I can't take it any longer."

"What about work," Sara moaned as Grissom kissed her neck deeply. "Don't you have to go back to work soon?"

"Warrick is working over time," Grissom began, "and I asked him to cover for me in case I wasn't able to make it back in time."

"So you had this rendezvous of yours planned out, didn't you?" Sara asked, surprised that Grissom would pull something like this, but she liked it.

Just then, Sara led Grissom to her bedroom, where they made passionate love into the mid morning hours.

After Grissom left to go home, Sara realized that Jason was correct in his observation. Sara was still in love with Dr. Gil Grissom. And although she enjoyed making love with Grissom, Sara realized that it was time to move on. She needed to cut Dr. Grissom loose or she would be forever caught in the one step forward, two steps back game that Grissom played.

As Sara sat in her living room, sipping on some chamomile tea, her cell phone began ringing. She answered it on the third ring.

"Sidle here." Sara responded into the receiver.

"Hi, Sara," Jason Willoughby began, "how's everything going?"

"Everything's going well, Jason," Sara began, "thanks for asking. How's everything with you?"

"Everything's good, Sara," Jason began, "I put in for a promotion with the FBI. It looks really good for us."

"For us?" Sara asked confused.

"Yeah, Sara, for us," Jason began, "I was thinking about it, and I want to try 'us' out. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that very much," Sara replied, realizing that she had to put Grissom behind her and start anew and afresh.

"Say, Sara, how would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Jason asked. "That would be our way to kick off a new season as a couple."

"Yes, Jason, I'd love to," Sara replied. Just then, her other line on her cell phone decided to ring. "Jason, I have another call, I'll be right back."

"Sidle here." Sara replied into the receiver.

"Hey, Beautiful," Grissom began, his voice filled with joy.

"Grissom?" Sara asked shocked.

"Yeah, Baby, it's me," Grissom began, "Sara, I'm calling to see if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

"Oh, Griss," Sara began, her stomach in knots, "I have other plans tonight, I'm truly sorry."

"Oh, all right," Grissom began sadly, "perhaps some other time?"

"Yeah, perhaps." Sara replied sadly. "Griss, I have someone on my other line, may I call you back?"

"Yeah, sure," Grissom began, "take your time, I'll be in for the rest of the day."

"Okay, bye, Griss," Sara replied.

"Later, Sara," Grissom responded sadly. With that, they disconnected their call and Sara clicked back to Jason.

As Grissom laid on the couch in his living room, he got the sinking feeling that something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

'Sara didn't sound at all like herself,' Grissom thought to himself. 'I hope she's all right. Maybe I'll stop by her house later and see what's up.' With that, Grissom turned to the Discovery Channel to watch a special on butterflies.

**Later that day**

Sara's cell phone ringing startled her out of a peaceful nap. She answered it on the fifth ring.

"CSI Sidle here." Sara responded into the receiver.

"Hey, Sara," Jason began with sad tone in his voice, "I won't be able to make our dinner date. One of the men called out sick and he was working on a high profile FBI case. I was called in. Can we take a rain check for dinner?"

"Yeah, no problem, Jason," Sara began in understanding. "We'll make it another day. Believe me, I know the hassles of working for law enforcement. Been there, done that and I have the tee shirt to prove it."

"Sara, thanks for being so understanding," Jason began, "I'll see if I can call you on my break, okay?"

"Sure thing, Jason." Sara replied. With that, they disconnected their call.

Just then, Sara heard someone knocking at her door. She looked through the peephole to see Grissom standing outside her door.

"Hey, Beautiful," Grissom began as Sara opened the door to him. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Lake Mead with me. They're having a Renaissance Festival that I think you'll like. I know you have plans tonight, so I won't keep you out late."

"Well, Grissom," Sara began, "I'd love to go. Just let me get my purse. By the way, my plans have been changed, so we could stay out a little longer. What's with the picnic basket?"

"Well," Grissom began blushing slightly, "I thought we'd have a picnic at the same time."

"Sounds nice," Sara replied reluctantly. "Okay, I got my purse. Let's go."

Grissom and Sara sat on the heavy quilt blanket during the Renaissance festivities. It was quite enjoyable and relaxing. As they sat together on the blanket, Grissom leaned in and gave Sara a chaste kiss on her lips. He caressed her arms in a very sensual way. Sara watched Grissom from the corner of her eyes. He was staring at her boldly; his eyes held a strange glint in them.

As Grissom continued to stare at Sara, she thought about her decision, no her need to move on in her life. How was she going to tell Grissom about her decision to move on?

"Honey, is everything okay?" Grissom asked Sara, startling her out of her reverie. "Why don't you come to my townhouse for dinner tonight? I make a mean Calamari."

"Why not?" Sara sighed. "Before we go to your townhouse, let's get some dessert for after dinner. That wouldn't be a problem Grissom, would it?"

"No, of course not, Sara," Grissom replied, thoroughly pleased that he was going to get to spend some time with Sara.

"You want to pick up a cheesecake, don't you Grissom?" Sara replied smiling, as she knew that cheesecake was one of Grissom's weaknesses.

"Of course, what else would I want?" Grissom asked smiling affectionately at Sara.

**At Grissom's Townhouse**

As Grissom cooked dinner, Sara looked through Grissom's CD collection. Her mind was taken back to the conversation she had with FBI Agent Jason Willoughby.

_**Jason and Sara's past conversation**_

"_How long have you've been in love with him?" Jason asked, jolting Sara out of her thoughts._

"_Him? Him who?" Sara asked, eyes wide._

"_Your boss, Grissom," Jason replied gently. "How long have you've been in love with him?"_

"_Well, yes I am," Sara began, smiling wistfully. _

"_I knew this was too good to be true." Jason replied sadly._

"_You don't have to worry about that, Jason," Sara replied, sensing the sad gleam in Jason's eyes. "I'm working on getting over Dr. Gilbert Grissom. I know it'll be a hard thing for me to do, but I've got to do it."_

**Back to the Present**

"Sara, dinner's ready," Grissom said, startling Sara out of her thoughts. "Are you okay, you seemed far away just now."

"Oh, I'm fine, Grissom," Sara replied, "I guess I'm just a little tired."

"You could lay down after dinner, if you'd like," Grissom began. "I could sleep on the couch."

"No, Griss, I wouldn't want to put you out or anything." Sara replied. "I could take a cab home."

"Sara, I could take you home after dinner," Grissom began a little crestfallen. "It's just that I want, no I need to spend a little time with you alone. No interruptions, no cell phones and no calls for DB cases."

"Okay, Griss," Sara sighed, knowing that she had to tell Grissom about her plans to move on with her life. There will be no more wishful thinking about a serious relationship with Grissom.

After they had finished dinner and dessert, Grissom snuggled close to Sara, breathing in her scent. He passionately kissed her neck, pulling her closer to him.

"Sara," Grissom whispered, his breathing ragged, "I want to make love to you. Are you game?"

"No, Grissom," Sara began in exasperation, "I am NOT game."

"Sara…" Grissom moaned. "Please, Sara."

Just then, Sara gave in to Grissom's desires. She let Grissom have his way with her. She used Grissom because she was lonely and wanted someone to hold her. Grissom was ready, willing and able to satisfy her needs.

At that moment, Grissom totally gave himself over to Sara. His heart belonged to her. After they made love, Grissom was finally able to open up to the love of his life.

"Sara, Baby," Grissom began huskily, "I'm yours, Baby, totally and unconditionally yours. I want to try 'us' out."

"Grissom," Sara began, "don't you think you're rushing this a bit?"

"Rushing, Sara, I don't understand," Grissom began as confusion crossed his handsome features. Grissom would have continued, but Sara interrupted him.

"Grissom," Sara began, "Just a few short days ago, we couldn't stand to be at the same crime scene together, let alone the planet."

"I thought this was what we both wanted," a confused Gil Grissom began. "What happened to change your mind?"

"Well, Grissom," Sara began smiling sadly, "you took Sophia Curtis out to dinner and you always assigned her to work crime scenes with you. You either had me solo or partnered Greg with me. Whether you realize it or not, you've made your choice."

"My dinner with Sophia was a business dinner and not a date," Grissom replied. "She was planning to leave the lab, so I took her out to dinner to get her to change her mind. I wouldn't have taken Sophia out had I known that it would destroy what little tolerance you had left for me."

"I wish you would have told me that a long time ago," Sara began smiling sadly, "we could have avoided a lot of wasted time."

"Are you saying it's too late, Sara?" Grissom asked afraid to hear Sara's response.

"Yes, Grissom, I'm afraid so." Sara began looking down at her hands. "I've already made up my mind to move on with my life."

"What?" Grissom asked incredulously. "When were you going to tell me, huh, Sara? When our children were adults?"

"What are you talking about Grissom?" Sara asked in confusion.

"About 'us', Sara, that's what." Grissom spat out in anger. "I gave myself to you and this is how you treat me? What am I, just another notch on your belt, like Hank Peddigrew?"

"Grissom, you've got some nerve," Sara began in exhausted exasperated anger. "I've been waiting so many years for you to make your move, but you never did. In fact, you did just the opposite. You told me that I needed to get a life, which I did. And then when I start going out and enjoying myself, you expect me to be at your beck and call. You sent mixed signals. If anyone's the blame for this mess, it's you my friend." Sara's voice had now grown cold and it sent chills down Grissom's spine. He knew he was the reason for many of Sara's problems and he wanted to badly to make it up to her, but he knew that Sara had already given up on him and on their 'relationship'.

With that, both Sara and Grissom decided to call it a night. Grissom slept on the sofa, while Sara slept in his bed. He desperately wanted to curl up next to Sara on his king-sized bed, but he knew she wasn't having it. Finally facing defeat, Grissom drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Grissom woke from his sleep, he walked to his bedroom. He noticed that Sara was gone. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"I've lost her for good," Grissom sobbed out loud. "How could I have been so stupid?" With that, he showed, dressed and headed out the door to go to the lab.

**Dr. Robert Carvallo's Office**

As Dr. Carvallo looked up, he noticed a somewhat disheveled looking Dr. Gil Grissom standing in his doorway.

"Gil, you're here real early," Dr. Carvallo began, somewhat good-natured, "what can I do for you?"

"Robert," Grissom began, handing Dr. Carvallo his LOA slip. "I need to take some time off."

"Hey, Gil," Robert began, "why don't you take some time to think about it? Don't make any hasty decisions." Dr. Carvallo realized that if Gil were to leave, it would mean the end of the lab at CSI-Las Vegas being the 2nd best lab in the country. He also knew that Dr. Gil Grissom was the reason for the lab's current status.

"Okay, I'll wait at least a month." Grissom replied. With that, Grissom left the lab and went back to his townhouse.

**One Week Later**

Sophia happened to take a message from Agent Jason Willoughby. He was calling Sara to remind her of their dinner date at the Pahrump Valley Restaurant. This was their private little getaway that none of the other CSIs knew about. After she hung up the phone, Sophia felt like she hit pay dirt.

'This will be my chance to break up whatever relationship Grissom had with Sara,' Sophia thought to herself. "Now maybe Grissom will finally wake up and smell the coffee.'

**Pahrump Valley Restaurant**

Sophia talked Grissom into taking her out to a casual business dinner, stating that she noticed that he needed to take a break. But Sophia Curtis had an ulterior motive. She knew that Sara was dining the Pahrump Valley Restaurant with a date, she also knew what Gil Grissom's reaction would be upon seeing Sara with any man other than himself.

Grissom walked into the restaurant leaving Sophia behind. He really didn't want to be there in the first place, neither did he want to be with Sophia. He had no feelings for her.

As the hostess sat them at their table, Grissom happened to look across the crowded restaurant, where he saw Sara enjoying the company of some young stud. As he continued to stare, his face reddened with hot anger. Sophia lifted up her glass of water to her mouth to hide the wicked grin forming on her lips.

'I could just feel victory,' Sophia thought to herself, 'Gil looks like he's a broken man, but I'll be there to pick up the pieces.' Little did Sophia Curtis know that this was going to be the last time she'd ever be on tolerable terms with one Dr. Gil Grissom.

"I think I'll pay the little love birds a visit," Grissom spoke through gritted teeth. He tried to hide his disdain with Sara and her date.

While Jason and Sara were enjoying an after dinner cup of coffee, she looked and saw Grissom standing at their table.

"Grissom," Sara began, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Grissom replied.

"Well, what does it look like, Grissom?" Sara asked in exasperation. "I'm having dinner with a date. I see you brought Sophia with you. Hi, Sophia, I hope you're enjoying Grissom's company." Sophia stood nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"I can see that, Sara," Grissom began. Grissom would have continued, but Sara cut him off and cut to the chase.

"Agent Jason Willoughby," Sara began in introduction, "this is Dr. Gil Grissom, my supervisor and his date, Sophia Curtis. Dr. Gil Grissom and Sophia Curtis, Agent Jason Willoughby."

"I'm more than just her supervisor, a lot more," Grissom replied through gritted teeth.

"Nothing more, nothing less than a supervisor." Sara replied in resignation, causing Grissom to shudder slightly at the cold tone in Sara's voice.

"I didn't think anyone knew about this restaurant, but me and Sara," Jason began, "it just opened about a month ago."

"I remember you from the strip strangler case," Grissom began, as he recognized the young man.

As silence descended on the two couples, recognition dawned on Jason.

"Sophia, is it?" Jason asked trying to confirm that it was her voice on the phone when he called to confirm his date with Sara.

"Yeah, why?" Sophia asked, a nervous feeling coursing through her entire being.

"I spoke to you and left a message for Sara," Jason began, "I guess you decided to talk Dr. Grissom into bringing you here, huh?"

Grissom glared at Sophia, finally realizing what was truly happening.

"YOU SET ME UP, YOU WITCH!" Grissom began shouting at Sophia. "YOU KNEW SARA WOULD BE HERE WITH HER DATE! I HATE YOU!" With that, Grissom left the restaurant, jumped into his Denali and sped off, leaving three stunned people in his wake.

**Back in Dr. Carvallo's Office**

"Robert, I need to take some personal time ASAP!" Grissom began exasperated.

"Gil, the nightshift is short-handed enough as it is," Dr. Carvallo began, "I can't afford to give you any time off. I'm really sorry, Gil."

"Then, here is my resignation!" Grissom replied. "I'll have my stuff cleared out of my office within two hours."

"You can't be serious, Gil, can you?" Dr. Carvallo asked, realizing that he was grasping at straws. He also couldn't figure out what was going on with Grissom. Something wasn't right and he was darned sure he would get to the bottom of it before it was too late.

"I am dead serious, Robert," Dr. Grissom replied, glaring at the older man. "If I can't get a LOA, I'll have no other choice than to quit."

"Okay, okay, Gil," Dr. Carvallo began reluctantly. "You've got it. How much time will you need?"

"Three months to indefinite." Grissom replied resolutely.

"That's a long time, Gil," Robert began incredulously. "We won't be able to cover your shift."

"Sara's a good choice to cover for me," Grissom began sadly. He would have continued, but Robert cut him off.

"Are you sure you can trust Ms. Sidle?" Robert asked.

"I trust Sara with my life," Grissom said out loud to Dr. Carvallo, but to himself he replied, 'it's just my heart I can't trust her with.'

"Isn't Ms. Sidle on days?" Dr. Carvallo asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she won't mind," Grissom began, "she's always up for a challenge. This would be a great learning experience for her. If she has any problems handling things, she can always call Catherine Willows."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Carvallo asked skeptically, as he remembered the run in between Sara and Catherine. "Will they be able to set their differences aside.?"

"Robert, they've already worked out any problems they may have had in the past."

"Good," Dr. Carvallo began, "well, Gil, it looks like I won't see you in at least three months. Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"It doesn't look that way, Robert." Grissom replied with sadness in his heart. With that, he left the lab and headed to his townhouse.

As everything started to dawn on him what had happened at the restaurant, Grissom began to sob uncontrollably. He started throwing clothes into a duffel bag. He made up his mind to go to Santa Monica, California, home to his Mom. He felt he couldn't take the pressure of Vegas and the lab, especially with Sara being there. He couldn't bear the thought of living his life without Sara being there for him and him alone. He didn't want to share her love with anyone, especially some young, hotshot FBI agent.

As he attempted to get in his car, his neighbor, Mrs. Polly Wagner, greeted him.

"Oh, hi, Gil," Mrs. Wagner began, "are we going on a trip?"

"Yeah, sort of," Grissom began."

"Is it work or pleasure?" Mrs. Wagner asked. "Please tell me it's for pleasure. You always seem to be working, you never take time to smell the roses."

"Mrs. Wagner," Grissom began, looking at the older woman. "I'm going to California to see my parents."

"Oh," Mrs. Wagner began, "are you driving or flying?"

"I'm driving, why?" Grissom asked slightly exasperated.

"You shouldn't be driving in your condition." Mrs. Wagner replied.

"And what condition do you think I'm in, Mrs. Wagner?" Grissom replied slightly agitated.

"You're very upset, I can see it clearly," Mrs. Wagner began, "though you're trying desperately to hide your true feelings."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Wagner, really I am," Grissom lied. He would have continued, but a very concerned Mrs. Wagner interrupted him.

"Well then, why don't you have a cup of tea with me?" Mrs. Wagner asked. "I'll even throw in some of my famous English scones if you're a good little boy." Mrs. Wagner decided to use a different strategy to Grissom to wait until after he had his feelings together before venturing out on the highway for the long drive to Southern California. With that, Mrs. Wagner and Grissom had tea and English scones for their evening meal.

A few hours later found Dr. Gil Grissom calling his friend, Captain Jim Brass for a ride to the airport. After Mrs. Wagner shared her concerns regarding Grissom's emotions being unstable for the long ride to California, he opted to fly.

As Dr. Gil Grissom sat on the plane, he thought about all the events of his life. He was starting to experience a full-blown case of deep depression. As he sat staring into space, he couldn't help but ask himself. 'How did I get to this place in my life?' Sighing, Gil lapsed into a Sara-filled dream-sleep.

**Santa Monica, California**

Grissom's parents, Gilbert Grissom Sr. and his mother Vera Grissom along with his aunt, Lucille Windamere, greeted him at the baggage claim of LAX airport.

"Son," Grissom's mom began in sign language, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Mom, just tired I guess." Grissom replied in sign language.

"Are you sure, Son?" Grissom's Mom asked in sign language. "I hope you're not holding anything back from me."

"No, Mom," Grissom sighed heavily as he replied in sign language.

**A/N:** Please be aware that Dr. Gil Grissom will be suffering in this fanfic for at least one, maybe two chapters. He's being punished for that 'UNBEARABLE' dinner invitation he extended to Sporkfia (Sophia Curtis, everybody's favorite, MWU HAHAHAHA). Whether it was business or pleaure, he's still going to pay, and PAY HE WILL (EVIL GRIN/EVIL LAUGH HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!). So, get prepared for Grissom's suffering! Enjoy. If I have any mistakes, I apologize.


	5. Chapter Five: Devastation All Around

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. Any additional characters will be mine or I may borrow a few from some of my fellow fanfic writers.

Summary: This story details Conrad Ecklie's plan to destroy Dr. Gil Grissom's life. He secures the services of Ms. Sophia Curtis to systematically destroy Dr. Grissom, beginning of course with his relationship with CSI3 Sara Sidle (I gave our Sweet Sara a promotion).

Author: Christiangirl (AKA Sharon)

Spoilers: Mea Culpa (Sort of), Unbearable and a little Let the Seller Beware

Rating: PG-13

**Chapter Five—Devastation All Around**

As the employees and supervisors from all shifts sat in the conference room of the lab, a somber looking Dr. Robert Carvallo started the meeting.

"The reason for this meeting," a totally stunned Dr. Carvallo began, "is to inform you that Dr. Gil Grissom has taken a leave of absence."

"What?" A shocked Sara Sidle asked.

"Dr. Gil Grissom is currently on leave." Dr. Carvallo began.

"Do you know how long Dr. Grissom will be gone?" Catherine asked, stunned that her best friend didn't mention his LOA when she last spoke to him. Though, now in hindsight, everything seemed to fit into place.

**Catherine remembers receiving Grissom's strange phone call**

_Catherine's cell phone starting ringing, interrupting her gathering evidence at a crime scene that she, Warrick and Nick were on. She picked it up on the fourth ring._

"_Willows here."_

"_Hi, Cath," Grissom began, sounding quite strange to Catherine. "Are you busy?"_

"_Yeah," Catherine began, noticing the strange tick in Grissom's voice. "Me, Warrick and Nicky are working a case right now."_

"_Well, I won't keep you.." Grissom replied, sadly preparing to disconnect their phone call, when Catherine responded._

"_Gil, I'll always make time for you." Catherine replied. "Is there anything you wanted?"_

"_No, not really," Grissom began, sounding stranger by the minute. "It's okay."_

"_Gil, are you okay?" Catherine asked, concerned about Grissom's state of mind._

"_I'm fine, Cath, really," Grissom lied. He would have continued, but Catherine gently interrupted him._

"_Gil, what's going on?" Catherine asked. "And don't you tell me nothing's wrong, because you do NOT sound like yourself at all."_

"_Well, Cath," Grissom began trying to keep his voice steady, "I had the locks to my townhouse changed. I left two copies in your desk drawer in your office."_

"_Why did you feel the need to change the locks to your townhouse?" A surprised Catherine asked._

"_Don't ask, it's a really long story." Grissom replied, still seething over Sophia's plot to destroy any plans for Grissom and Sara to repair their strained friendship._

"_Oh, I've heard about the dinner fiasco," Catherine began sadly. "Why did you leave two copies?"_

"_I left one for you and one for Sara," Grissom began trying to keep his voice steady, as a fresh batch of tears were getting ready to fall from his eyes. "Would you give Sara the key to my townhouse, please?"_

"_Gil, why don't you give Sara her key yourself?" Catherine asked. "It would look a lot better coming directly from you, than from me. That way, you may be able to start repairing your friendship with Sara."_

"_Sara's not speaking to me," Grissom began deeply dejected. "She won't even return my phone calls. I've left more than enough messages. It's really too late, believe me."_

"_Grissom, you can't be serious, can you?" Catherine began sadly. "Surely Sara would be willing to give you another chance. You don't think she's really moving on with her life, do you?"_

"_That's what it seems like, Catherine," Grissom began trying to keep his emotions together, he didn't want to fall apart while talking to Catherine. "I can't face life without Sara in my life with me. I can't live without her, Cath, I just can't!"_

Just then, Catherine was shaken from her reverie when she heard Dr. Carvallo dismissing everyone from the meeting. With that, Catherine left the conference room and headed for the locker room.

Upon walking into the locker room, she heard the sound of someone sobbing. As she went to investigate, she saw Sara huddled in the corner of the locker room.

"Oh, Cath," Sara began sobbing, "this is all my fault! I should have told him about my plans to move forward in my life before we slept together. If anything happens to Grissom, I'll never forgive myself."

"Sara, none of this is your fault," Catherine began in a soothing tone, "you do realize that, don't you?"

"No, Cath," Sara began, "this is all my fault. I used Grissom, I slept with him on the rebound."

"Sara, what on earth are you talking about?" A confused Catherine asked.

"Well, I was out on a date with Jason Willoughby," Sara began starting her explanation. "I wanted to sleep with Jason, I was lonely and wanted someone to hold me, to love me. Jason declined; he said I wasn't ready for a relationship. I was devastated, and felt rejected, to say the least."

"Sara, what does that have to do with Gil?" Catherine asked, still confused.

"I'm getting to that," Sara sighed her replied. "I went to bed after Jason dropped me off. Then Grissom showed up at my apartment unexpectedly, complete with Chinese food for a late night dinner. After dinner, Grissom and me talked and watched TV. Then, one thing led to another and we ended up making love."

"Oh," was all Catherine was able to say.

"It doesn't end there, Cath," Sara began sobbing. "Later that day, Jason was going to take me out to dinner. He got called into work, so he offered to give a rain check. Then, Grissom came by the apartment and asked me to go to the Renaissance Festival with him. We had a picnic in the park. We then went to his townhouse, where we made love again."

"It's not like you guys hadn't made love before," Catherine began, finally finding her voice.

"No, Cath," Sara began smiling sadly, "this time was different. This time, Grissom told me that he gave himself to me. He told me that he was mine, totally and unconditionally. I didn't even have the decency to let him know that I was moving on with my life. So, all of this is my fault."

"Sara, you listen to me," Catherine began in exasperation. "Gil had all the time in the world to tell you how he felt about you, but he chose to jerk your feelings around. I'm not going to say that I don't feel bad for him, but I will say that he brought this mess on himself."

Catherine decided to add one more comment to see where Sara stood with regards of giving Grissom another chance.

"Sara, did you really give up on having a relationship with Gil?" Catherine asked.

"Yes…no…I don't know, Cath," Sara replied honestly. "I really don't know what I want anymore. I thought I wanted to move on with Jason. Now, I just don't know. I can't seem to stop thinking about Grissom. How can I start a relationship with Jason, when my heart seems connected to Grissom."

"By the way," Catherine began, "Gil had all the locks changed to his townhouse. He asked me to give you a copy of the keys. It seemed as though he was having a hard time catching up with you." Catherine handed Sara the keys to Grissom's townhouse.

"Thanks, Cath," Sara began, "not just for the keys, but for everything you've done. I know you were leading the 'Let's get Grissom and Sara together' fan club. I'm sorry that we've spoiled all of your efforts."

"You're welcome, Sara," Catherine began, "that's what friends are for. Besides, you didn't spoil our efforts, you've only just delayed our plans a bit."

**Agent Jason Willoughby's Unexpected News**

As Sara talked with lab secretary, she heard someone calling her name.

"Hi, Jason," Sara began smiling slightly, "what brings you here this early in the morning."

"Sara," Jason began, snaking his arm in hers. "I really need to speak with you."

"Yeah, sure," Sara began noticing the serious look on Jason's face. "We can go into this empty room."

"Sara, I don't know how to tell you this," Jason began, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"What is it, Jason?" Sara began, alarms going off inside her mind.

"I've just been informed that I've been transferred to FBI Headquarters in Quantico, Virginia." Jason replied sadly.

"Really?" Sara asked. "When do you leave?"

"I'll be leaving in about two weeks or so," Jason began, "I might be leaving before then, though."

"How do you feel about your transfer?" Sara asked, wanting to know how Jason felt about this new turn of events.

"It's a great opportunity for me," Jason began, "professionally, but personally, I'm hurting, Sara."

"Why are you hurting?" Sara asked, afraid of hearing Jason's reply.

"I'm hurting, because I'll be leaving you, Sara, for starters," Jason began wistfully. "I'm also hurting because I know you wouldn't want to relocate and come with me. Quantico has the best lab in the country and you'd be perfect."

"How do you know I wouldn't relocate, Jason?" Sara asked. She would have continued, but Jason gently interrupted her.

"Sara," Jason began, "you're still in love with Dr. Grissom, even though you're trying to hide your feelings for him. If you and I were to get together, I would be competing with your memories of your past with Dr. Grissom, and I just wouldn't be able to handle that."

"I thought you said that as long as you had me," Sara began, "that you wouldn't be jealous of any other guy. You said that as long as I'm with you and not with the other guy, that was fine with you."

"Dr. Grissom is not just another guy, is he Sara?" Jason began feeling a little envious of Grissom. Sara blushed in embarrassment, causing Jason to regret his comment. All of the sudden Jason started laughing uncontrollably, causing a look of confusion to cross Sara's beautiful features.

"What's so funny, Jason?" Sara asked in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Sara," Jason began composing himself. "You just started to blush and I just lost it. I'm sorry for my comment."

"That's okay, Jason," Sara sighed.

"Well, Sara," Jason began, "I hope that you and Dr. Grissom will be able to iron out your differences. I would hate to see two people who are so perfect together not be able to lay aside their differences. You two do belong together, I guess that's why we weren't able to get anything going."

Sara remained silent as she listened to Jason's comments regarding her and Grissom's relationship.

"Sara, I'd like it if we can remain friends," Jason began, "I'll keep in touch with you. I gave you my business card, so you'll be able to call me. As I remember, I also wrote my e-mail address on my card."

"Jason, I'd like that very much," Sara replied, finally finding her voice. With that, Jason gave Sara a great big hug, and then he left the lab.

**In Santa Monica, California**

Grissom sat on his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees that were bent to his chest. His mother stood outside his door watching her son sadly. When Grissom lifted his head, his mother noted the redness around Grissom's eyes, indicating a night full of great sadness and tears. Vera Grissom could no longer keep her distance from her son, so she knocked on the doorframe of Grissom's bedroom. He looked up as his mother entered the room.

"Son," Vera signed to Grissom, "what's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing."

"Mom," Grissom began trying to compose himself.

"Son," Vera Grissom began signing in deep concern, "what's wrong? What has you so sad?"

"Nothing Mom." Grissom lied.

"Are you sure, Son?" Vera asked Grissom in sign.

"Yeah, Mom, it's nothing." Grissom lied again, trying to hide his true feelings from his mother, Vera.

"How would you like some breakfast, Baby Boy?" Vera asked her sad son in sign. "I've made your favorite, blueberry pancakes."

"I'm not hungry, Mom," Grissom began sadly, "I just don't feel much like eating."

"Son, you have to eat something," Vera began signing in concern, "you've been here for two days and you haven't eaten anything. What's wrong, Son? Don't you dare tell me nothing!

"Mom," Grissom began in sign, sighing deeply in the process. "It's nothing that I want or need to talk about."

"Okay, Son," Vera signed in resignation, realizing that making her son more upset than he already was, wouldn't help the situation. "I'll save you some pancakes, in case your appetite comes back." With that, she kissed Grissom on his forehead and headed back down to the dining room.

As Grissom lay on his bed, he took out a photograph of Sara and caressed it with his thumb. He couldn't believe how different everything was between them, how it had quickly gone from bad to worse. He knew he had to do something and fast. He was quickly losing control of his emotions and he didn't know how long he would be able to hold on.

**The Las Vegas Lab**

As Sara came out of the shower, she quickly dressed and was ready to head on home. She was still reeling over Grissom's sudden and unexpected departure, though she felt she was the blame. On a whim, she decided to give Grissom a call on his cell phone. As she went to grab her cell phone, she realized it was missing. She searched high and low for the phone, but couldn't find it anywhere. She left the locker room and headed for the break room, where Nick and Warrick were waiting to start their swing shifts.

"Hey, Nicky, hey, Warrick," Sara began in greeting, "did any of you see my cell phone? I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Nah, Sara," Nick began, "do you remember the last time you had it?"

"If I did, it wouldn't be lost," Sara began joking with Nick to hide her deep sadness over Grissom's departure. Sara would have continued, but a mock hurt Nick interrupted her.

Aww, is that any way to treat your big brother?" Nick asked in a mock hurt tone of voice.

"Just kidding, Nicky," Sara began, "but, in answer to your question, I remember having my cell phone at the Tangiers. Yesterday Lt. Vincent Bellisario and me were investigating a murder there. That's the last time I remember having my cell phone."

"I don't know what to tell you, Sara," Warrick spoke up, "but the best thing to do would be to let Ecklie know that your cell phone is missing. That way, if it was stolen from the scene, Ecklie can call the cell Phone Company and have them issue you another phone." With that, the three friends bid each other farewell and went their separate ways. Sara headed to Ecklie's office and then home, while Warrick and Nick went in search of Catherine and their assignments for their shift.

At the same time that Sara's cell phone went AWOL, Conrad Ecklie's cell phone did the same disappearing act. Ecklie looked everywhere for that phone and he couldn't find it anywhere. As he sat at his desk, trying to remember when he last had his cell phone, there was a knock on his doorframe. He smiled when he saw the lovely Sara Sidle standing before him.

"Come in, come in, Sidle," Ecklie beckoned, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"Conrad," Sara began calmly, "it's Sara, for the umpteenth time." Conrad smiled, as he saw the amusement dancing in Sara's beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

"Yes, Sara," Ecklie began, eyeing the leggy brunette lustfully. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"Well, for starters, Conrad," Sara began, "my cell phone is missing. And before you ask, I've looked everywhere and it's nowhere to be found."

"Funny you should say that, Sara," Ecklie began in exasperation, "my phone is missing also. I've looked everywhere. I'll issue you a new cell phone immediately."

"Thanks, Conrad," Sara began, "goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Sara left Ecklie's office and headed on home.

As Sara arrived home, she did a complete sweep of her apartment to see if she could locate her elusive cell phone. After about two hours of searching high and low in her apartment, she gave up looking for her cell phone.

'It's officially lost,' Sara thought in disgust, 'now I'll have to get a new cell phone.' With that, Sara decided to call it a night and went to bed.

**The Beginning of the End**

Grissom was having trouble sleeping, so he either spent his time flipping through the channels on the TV in his bedroom. When he couldn't find anything on TV, he would spend hours on end pacing the floor. His mind barraged him with thoughts of the many lost opportunities he had with Sara. She was his for the asking, but he feared giving in to the passion he felt for her.

"How could I let her get away?" Grissom whispered softly. "I love her so much, what am I going to do without her?"

"Son," Gil Sr. began sadly observing his son, holding a tray in his hands. "We've ordered some Chinese food. I thought you might like some. I've ordered some Moo Goo Gai Pan. Here you go."

"Dad," Grissom began with a look of horror on his face, "I can't eat that!"

"Why, Son?" Gil Sr. asked, as confusion crossed his features.

"No reason," Grissom lied, knowing that dish was Sara's favorite and it was a painful reminder to him of his losing her to another man. "I'm just not hungry. Can we just leave it at that?"

"Yeah, I guess so, Son," Gil Sr. replied, looking very hurt. "I'll just leave the tray here, just in case you change your mind, Okay, Baby Boy?"

"Yeah, Dad," Grissom began.

As Gil Sr. was getting ready to leave, Grissom stopped him.

"Dad, just because I don't want to eat, doesn't mean you have to leave," Grissom began, "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."

"If you want me to stay, Son, I'll stay." Gil Sr. replied. "How long would you like me to stay with you?"

"Would you stay with me until I fall asleep?" The 44-year-old Gil Jr. asked in a childlike manner.

"Of course I would, Junior," Gil Sr. replied, happy that Gil Jr. was giving him a chance to make up for the years he wasn't there for the Junior Gilbert Grissom.

"Thanks, Dad," Grissom began, "I haven't been sleeping well lately. Perhaps having you or Mom with me will help me be able to sleep tonight."

"Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" Gil Sr. asked his grown-up son.

"There's nothing bothering me, Dad." Grissom lied.

"Son, you've been keeping your Mom and me up for the last few nights, pacing around your room." Gil Sr. began, "so something is bothering you, Son. Perhaps your Mom and I can help you solve whatever it is that's bothering you."

"Dad, thanks," Grissom began, "I'll be fine once I get a good night's sleep." Gil Sr. nodded at his son's reply, but wasn't thoroughly convinced.

'Something's wrong,' Gil Sr. began in thought, 'your Mom and I will get to the bottom of it.' With that, Gil Sr. pulled up a chair and sat beside Gil Jr.'s bed and watched as he drifted off to sleep. He stayed by Grissom's side another two hours after Grissom drifted off to sleep.

**Back in Las Vegas**

Sara entered the break room, fully expecting to see the old gang. She was slightly disappointed when she saw two older women, swing shift employees enjoying a cup of coffee. They both looked up at her; one of which sent her an angry glare, but the other one extended her hand to Sara. She apologized to Sara for other woman's attitude.

"Hi, my name is Barbara Coleman-Smith," Barbara, began, "I'm a lab clerk for the swing shift. This is Clara Davidson, she works in the Trace Department for swing shift."

"Hello," Ms. Davidson spoke without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Hi, ladies," Sara began, "nice meeting you two, officially."

"Officially?" Ms. Davidson asked.

"Well, yes," Sara began, sadly remembering the day that these two women were talking about Sophia and Grissom's date. She also remembered the mean-spirited words that Clara Davidson said about her.

_As Sara sat in the lab, waiting to see if anything came back on her evidence, she overheard two swing shift employees working a little overtime talking about the latest news. She heard one of the women talk of the latest rumor to hit the lab._

"_Oh, did you hear about Dr. Grissom and that Sophia chick, the one that use to work on dayshift?" The first female asked._

"_Yeah, I heard it. Wow, someone said that they were holding hands or something." The second female. "Isn't Dr. Grissom interested in that glamour girl brunette from the night shift?"_

"_She's yesterday's news." The first female remarked snidely. "I bet she feels like the biggest boob there is, waiting for someone that doesn't want you."_

"_You're just jealous because half the guys on dayshift like her and they wouldn't give you a second look." The second female replied. "If I were in his shoes, I'd stay with the brunette, she's marrying material. He's not getting any younger. My son will be in town next week, I think I'll bring him by, so that he can take a look at that pretty brunette. I know he'll like her."_

At that moment, Sara decided to put Ms. Clara Davidson on a skewer and cook her over the fire.

"Oh, I'm just the boob who's in love with a man who doesn't love me," Sara began sending a searing glare Clara Davidson's way, causing her to flinch nervously. "But, you'll be happy to know that I decided to move on and Dr. Grissom may have decided to leave the lab. Bye, Barbara." With that, Sara left without even acknowledging Clara.

"Hey, Sara, wait up," Barbara called out, "if you heard that part of the conversation, you've also heard me mention my son. He's single, tall handsome and he's wonderfully available. He's in town, and I'd like you to meet him."

"Well, Barbara," Sara began honestly, "your son sounds like the kind of man that I could fall in love with, but I'm still trying to get over Dr. Gil Grissom. I'll have to wait until I'm ready to start dating again. I already tried dating, but I found out that I wasn't really ready for another man in my life. The man I was dating told me that."

"Oh, I can understand that," Barbara began in all sincerity, "Sara, I truly hope everything works out for you. It's sad that Dr. Grissom felt the need to leave. I don't know what everyone's been telling you, but that man truly loves you." With that, Barbara ended the conversation at that point on purpose, letting Sara digest her words regarding Grissom's true feelings for her.

As Sara walked down the hall lost in her thoughts, she was shaken from her fog from a familiar voice.

"Young lady," the voice called out from down the hall. Sara turned toward the voice and was shocked to see who the person was.

"Hello, Dr. Gerard," Sara spoke, smiling tentatively wondering what was going on. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Dr. Conrad Ecklie?" Dr. Girard replied in question, looking at a sheet of paper. He was confused from Sara's burst of laughter. "Did I say something funny, Miss."

"No, not really," Sara began attempting to pull herself together. "Do you perhaps mean, Dr. Robert Carvallo?"

"No, it says I am to report to a Dr. Conrad Ecklie." Dr. Gerard replied, still confused over Sara's laughter.

"There's a MR. Conrad Ecklie," Sara began, emphasizing Ecklie's correct title. "By the way, I'm CSI-3 Sara Sidle, we first met at the preliminary murder trial for Tom Haviland, the actor. You can call me Sara."

Upon recognizing Sara and the circumstances they met, he blushed with embarrassment. He remembered the way he tried to discredit her and the rest of the CSI team.

"Yes, Miss Sidle, I mean Sara," Dr. Gerard began stammering over his words, "I'd like to apologize for the way I treated you and the rest of the team. I hope you can forgive me." Dr. Gerard held out his hand and Sara took hold of it.

"No problem," Sara began, "can't say that I wasn't hurt, but you were just doing your job. We were also doing our job. By the way, what brings you here, to the lab?"

"Oh, yes that," Dr. Gerard began, "Dr., I mean Mr. Ecklie called me and asked me if I wanted to consult for the lab. He didn't tell give me much information. I was planning on stopping by Gil's office and see if he was able to shed some light on the case I would be consulting on. I found it odd that he or Dr. Carvallo didn't contact me."

"Dr. Gerard," Sara began sadly, "I guess Ecklie didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Dr. Gerard asked in total confusion.

"That Grissom took a leave of absence from three months to indefinite." Sara replied sadly. "We're not even sure if he'll ever come back."

"Perhaps there was some kind of family problem that he needed to take care of, Sara." Dr. Gerard replied thoughtfully. "Beside, I can't see him being able to stay away from the woman he loves too long." Dr. Gerard's last comment totally surprised Sara.

"I'm surprised that Grissom left Sophia," Sara began sadly, "I'm quite sure he'll be calling her soon."

"Who's Sophia?" Dr. Gerard asked as confusion crossed his distinguishably handsome features.

"Oh, Sophia Curtis," Sara began sadly, "the former dayshift supervisor."

"I do remember Gil mentioning her a few months ago," Dr. Gerard began chuckling a little about their conversation. "He doesn't much care for the woman. But, she's not the one I'm talking about."

"Grissom has another love?" Sara asked. "Well, that certainly figures."

"Yes, Sara, he does indeed have another love," Dr. Gerard began, "he's deeply in love with you."

"With me? Where did you ever get that information?" Sara began incredulously. "He doesn't even like me, and you're trying to tell me that he loves me? I find that hard to believe."

"I could see it in his eyes when I told him about your relationship with that EMT." Dr. Gerard replied. "He was hurt and he felt betrayed by you. It was written all over his face and especially in his eyes."

"Well, Dr. Gerard, that's the past and this is the present." Sara replied in resignation. With that, Sara led Dr. Gerard to Ecklie's office and then headed to Trace to check up on some DNA evidence on a case that she and Greg were working on.

**Conrad Ecklie's Office**

Dr. Philip Gerard knocked on Conrad Ecklie's office door. Conrad answered and made an attempt to quickly escort Dr. Gerard inside. He did NOT want Dr. Robert Carvallo to see what he was doing. He quickly shut the door, but Dr. Carvallo knocked on his office door. As the door opened, he was shocked to see Dr. Philip Gerard sitting inside Mr. Ecklie's office. Dr. Gerard, the man that tried to ridicule 'his' CSIs in the Tom Haviland murder trial. He wondered what on Earth was this man doing in 'his' CSI Lab.

"Hello, Dr. Gerard," Dr. Carvallo began politely, "what brings you here today?"

"I was hired by Dr. Ecklie to temporarily fill in for Dr. Grissom." Dr. Gerard replied. Upon hearing Dr. Gerard's response, Dr. Carvallo gave Ecklie an angry glare.

"Would you please excuse us, Dr. Gerard," Dr. Carvallo began, evenly. Doctor, can I please see you in my office?"

"Yes, sir," Conrad began, knowing he was going to get an earful from the Lab Director. "I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, Conrad followed his superior with unsteady steps.

**Dr. Carvallo's Office**

"Close the door, Conrad," Dr. Carvallo began, annoyed that Ecklie went behind his back in hiring Dr. Gerard. "Now, let's get one thing straight, Conrad. I'm the one who approves the hiring and firing of anyone, no matter who they are."

"Well, you were out, sir, and we needed to hire someone of equal or higher caliber than Dr. Grissom, "Conrad began, beads of seat forming on his balding forehead. "I was thinking of the lab's status, you know."

"Oh, so it wasn't an attempt to seal Dr. Grissom's fate?" Dr. Carvallo asked in irritation. "It wasn't because of your deep hatred of Dr. Grissom?"

"No, sir," Ecklie lied, "we really needed someone to take over nightshift."

"Oh really? What about Dr. Grissom's recommendation of Sara for the supervisor position?" Dr. Carvallo asked.

"Honestly, Dr. Carvallo," Ecklie lied again.

"I hope for your sake you're telling the truth," Dr. Carvallo replied in a clipped tone. "Because if I find out that you're in any way responsible for Gil's wanting a leave of absence, you will face my wrath." With that, Ecklie was dismissed from Dr. Carvallo's office.

**When did Dr. Carvallo change his view of Dr. Gilbert Grissom?**

As Dr. Carvallo sat in his office, his mind went back to when he got to know the real Dr. Gilbert 'Gil' Grissom.

_**Meeting Dr. Grissom, Forensic Entomologist**_

_Dr. Carvallo walked into the employee cafeteria with a tall, handsome and lightly tanned younger man. Every female staff member eyed the man with hot desire. Conrad Ecklie eyed the same man with disgust. Dr. Carvallo proceeded to introduce the newcomer to everyone._

"_Everyone, this is Dr. Gil Grissom," Dr. Carvallo began in a fake smile. "He'll be assisting the nightshift supervisor. His office is right down the hall. If you have any questions for the doctor, you can go to his office."_

"_That guy is weird, Dr. Carvallo," Ecklie began, "he's got a tarantula and cockroaches in his office. He calls them his pets. Why did you hire him?"_

"_He came highly recommended by the top brass," Dr. Carvallo began. "Granted, he may be a little weird, but with his reputation and his skills, this lab should rise to the top." Carvallo let his mind be ill affected against Dr. Grissom before he got to know him._

'_I wonder what those guys at the head office were thinking of, hiring this guy,' Dr. Carvallo began in thought. 'He' probably one of those genius types that's a know-it-all that can't be told anything.' Quite the opposite was discovered as Dr. Carvallo quickly got to know the real Dr. Gil Grissom._

_**Getting to know the real Dr. Gil Grissom**_

_One day, as Dr. Carvallo was walking down the hall, he stopped by Dr. Grissom's office. As he stood in the Grissom's doorway, he noticed that the young man was on the phone. As he attempted to leave Dr. Grissom to his phone call, Grissom saw him and waved him in._

"_Okay, Aunt Lucille," Grissom began laughing slightly and rolling his eyes, as he typed his reply. "Okay, Lucille," Grissom repeated himself a little exasperated, "tell Mom she made her point, but I don't want a dog. Tell Mom I know she just can't understand why I'm still single and have insects as pets, but that's the way I like it. Well, not the single and alone part, but I enjoy my insects. They help me understand my job better. Okay, Aunt Lucille, I'll talk and to you later." With that, Dr. Grissom looked up at his superior and gave him a warm smile._

"_Seems like there's trouble on the homefront, Dr. Grissom," Dr. Carvallo began._

"_Not really, Dr. Carvallo," Grissom began smiling, "it's just that my mother and my aunt just don't understand my insect fetish."_

"_I'm with your mother and your aunt," Dr. Carvallo began, "plus you'd have to admit, it's kind of strange to have insects as pets."_

"_Well, yes, I suppose you're right," Grissom began thoughtfully. "Besides, I did have two big German Shepherds when I worked in the Coroner's office in Los Angeles. I had to constantly clean up after them. I had to get rid of them before I moved here. I gave them to my sister; she has lots of land that's suitable for two big active dogs. Cleaning up after my insects is a much easier task and less messy." With that, both Dr. Carvallo and Dr. Grissom shared a friendly laugh. It was at that moment that Dr. Carvallo's attitude toward the younger, quirky man had changed. He got to know the real Dr. Gil Grissom and began to admire his quirky ways. He also realized that Dr. Grissom was passionate about his work and that he was a hard worker. He decided that Ecklie was just jealous of the newcomer and was just trying to gather a following of Dr. Grissom haters._

"_Dr. Carvallo," Grissom began, "you can call me Gil. I'm not for all that formal crap."_

"_Sure thing, Gil," Dr. Carvallo began, a little surprised at the warmth in the younger man's voice. "You can call me Robert, Gil. If you have any problems with Conrad, feel free to come to me. We want to run this lab like a well-oiled machine. We can't have our employees at each other's throats if we expect to remain a top notched lab." With that, Dr. Carvallo left Grissom's office and returned to his own office._

Dr. Gerard knocking Dr. Carvallo's office door shook him from his reverie.

"Dr. Carvallo," Dr. Gerard began, smiling tentatively. "First of all, I'd like to apologize for my attitude a year ago during Tom Haviland preliminary trial. Secondly, Mr. Ecklie has informed me that Gil requested that Sara Sidle be acting nightshift supervisor. What would you like to do about it? I certainly don't want to come between Sara learning about leadership."

"Well, let's ask Sara, and see what she wants to do." Dr. Carvallo began, warming up to Dr. Gerard. "Dr. Gerard, you can call me Robert."

"You can call me Phil or Philip," Dr. Gerard replied. With that, Dr. Carvallo reached Sara on her cell phone before she left the lab. Her shift had just ended and she was on her way out the door.

'What did I do, now?' Sara questioned herself. 'Oh, well, I better just get it over with.' With that, Sara found herself outside of Dr. Carvallo's office. She then knocked on the doorframe of Dr. Carvallo's office.

"You wanted to see me, Robert?" Sara asked a little nervous.

"Yes, Sara," Dr. Carvallo began, "you already know Dr. Philip Gerard, correct?"

"Yes," Sara began, "we sort of got reacquainted."

"Please, Sara, call me Phil or Philip." Dr. Gerard replied. "We're past all of the formalities."

"Thank, you, Philip." Sara replied, still nervous.

"Have a seat, Sara," Dr. Carvallo began, "the reason we've asked you here is that Dr. Grissom made a personal request that you take over his night shift supervising duties. What would you like to do?"

"Why would he want me to take over his duties and not Sophia Curtis, the former dayshift supervisor?" Sara asked confused.

"He said that he trusts you with his life," Dr. Carvallo began, "I trust Gil's judgement, and if he said you were capable of taking over his supervisory duties, I believe that you can do it."

"I think that Dr. Gerard, I mean, Philip is the better choice," Sara began smiling warmly at Dr. Gerard. "Besides, he's also a forensic entomologist and that's definitely a plus. But, I'm available for overtime hours just in case the night shift needs me to fill in."

"Thanks, Sara," Dr. Carvallo began, "but I think we've got it covered. Both Nick and Warrick said that they'd be more than willing to cover for the night shift, and to make sure you get much needed rest."

"Oh," Sara muttered, knowing that the guys were like her big brothers and would not let her over extend herself. "Tell the guys thanks and also give Catherine a big thank you. I think she threatened them, so that may be why they're willing to cover the night shift if needed." With that, Sara left Dr. Carvallo's office and headed home.

Thoughts about Gil Grissom

As Sara sat at her breakfast bar eating her dinner, she thought about events that may have led to her relationship with Gil Grissom become more strained than usual. She thought about the time that Grissom told her that she needed to find a hobby that's not tied to law enforcement.

As Sara thought about Grissom's comments to her, she was taken back to Tom Haviland preliminary murder trial. She thought about the first time that Grissom learned about her 'relationship with Hank Peddigrew, the EMT that Dr. Philip Gerard mentioned. Sara was devastated as she remembered the look of hurt; anger, betrayal and jealous all mixed up in Gil's eyes. She still shudders when she thinks about the look of hurt on his face.

_**The Haviland Murder Case (the past)**_

"_I wish she mentioned her relationship with the EMT who moved the bra," Dr. Philip Gerard began. He would have continued, but was interrupted by a hurt and disillusioned Dr. Gil Grissom._

"_Relationship?" A hurt and betrayed Gil Grissom replied._

"_A Hank Peddigrew," Dr. Gerard began triumphantly, "we just interviewed him. He said he thanked her for letting him move the bra back." Just as he was about to continue his comment, Sara nervously interrupted him._

"_He was just being polite," Sara began stumbling over her words, "and it's not a relationship, we go to movies…" Sara would have continued, but was abruptly interrupted by Grissom._

"_Doc, why don't you and I go to my office, we can talk there." Grissom replied, trying to hide his disgust and jealous toward Sara from Dr. Gerard, feeling the need to flee from her presence. The look that Grissom shot Sara was enough to send shudders through her entire being. She responded in a subdued and embarrassed manner._

"_I'll get the blood swatches to DNA," a nervous Sara began, "and compare any additional loaners on the sheet."_

**Back to the Present Time**

Then Sara's mind took her back to the time the team was investigating a murder at an exclusive area of town. Grissom paged Sara while she was enjoying her day off at a vineyard in Pahrump, Nevada. She arrived at the murder victims' massive home. There, Grissom informed her about a case involving the death of a high school student. He sent her solo on this case, causing Sara to be hurt that she wouldn't be working along side him. With that, Sara swallowed her pride and feelings of hurt and left for her crime scene, leaving in her wake a jealous Nick Stokes. While Sara was hurt about going solo on a case, Nick would have jumped at the opportunity to work solo.

"_Does that mean if I come in on my day off, I'll get to work solo?" Nick asked Grissom while they continued processing their murder scene._

"_Nick," Grissom began in exasperation, "just get back to work." With that,_ _they continued the task at hand._

_**Later in the Shift**_

"_Night," Sara said to Grissom as she stood in the doorway to his office._

"_Goodnight, Sara," Grissom began, "hey, nice work on the high school case." After a long, awkward moment, Sara decided to continue their brief conversation._

"_I'm sorry I missed your page," Sara began apologetically. "It's just that you tell me to get a life, then I do. Then you expect me to be there at a moment's notice. It's…um…confusing." Grissom tried to form the words in his mouth that he longed to tell Sara for a very long time, but once again, when he finally figured out what he wanted to say, he looked up and she was gone. All that was left was an empty doorway._

"_I can never find the words to say to her," Grissom sighed heavily. With that, he took his leave, heading home to an empty and lonely townhouse._

**Sporky's Revenge!**

As Sophia sat at her breakfast bar, she smiled an evil smile, as she thought about how well her plan for revenge against Grissom for turning her love down and for choosing Sara Sidle over her.

"Everything is in place, now part two of my plan," Sophia whispered to herself. "What would Dr. Grissom do when he finds out that his precious Sara Sidle is playing house with Mr. Conrad Ecklie?" Sophia laughed an evil laugh as she remembered switching Sara and Conrad's cell phones, and neither one of them was the wiser.

"Oh, Conrad," Sophia continued her conversation with herself. "You're not innocent in this either. Since you failed in your part of the 'Separate Grissom and Sidle' plan, you're going to suffer my wrath also." With that, Sophia picked up the cell phone she borrowed from one of her friends. She quickly dialed Grissom's cell phone number. He picked up on the fifth ring.

"Grissom," Grissom replied into the receiver. His voice was one of emptiness.

"Gil," Sophia began, feigning concern, "how are you?"

"Hello, Ms. Curtis. Goodbye, Ms. Curtis," Grissom began curtly. "It's Dr. Grissom to you." From the tone in his voice, Sophia could tell that Grissom was getting ready to hang up on her, so she spoke quickly, in an attempt to pique his interest.

"Well, Dr. Grissom it is," Sophia began trying to hide her anger at being treated in such an evil manner. "I just wanted to let you know that Sara has moved on." Sophia stopped there on purpose, letting Grissom digest the words she spoke concerning his precious Princess Sara.

"YOU'RE LYING YOU WITCH!" Grissom began in hot anger, "look, Sophia, I don't have time for your evil games." Grissom had to keep his temper in check, or else his aunt would tell his mother and she would be up there in a flash.

"Well, Dr. Grissom, if you don't believe me, why don't you try her cell phone?" Sophia asked, feigning concern for the sad forensic entomologist. "It's 1am in the morning, Sara should be home?"

"I WON'T DO IT!" Grissom yelled into the receiver. With that, Grissom abruptly slammed the phone against the wall, without so much as a goodbye to Sophia.

**At 1:30am in the Morning**

About a half-hour later, Grissom decided to give Sara a call. He desperately needed to talk to her and to let her know how he felt about her. He speed-dialed Sara's number. It rang about five times.

"Conrad Ecklie here." Ecklie responded sleepily into the receiver. About a long awkward minute passed. "Hello, is anyone there? If this is a prank call, I don't find it amusing in the least!" With that, Ecklie heard a light click on the other end.

Grissom sat there in stunned silence. It seemed like he was thinking in slow motion. He couldn't believe his ears. Ecklie answering 'his' Sara's cell phone. Maybe Sophia was telling the truth for once in her life. As Grissom continued sitting on the edge of his bed in shock, tears flowed from his sad eyes unhindered. It felt like the floodgates overflowed. He couldn't stop sobbing. During his sobbing, he cried out for Sara.

"Oh, Sara," Grissom sobbed out loud to himself, "what am I going to do without you in my life." With that, Grissom through a glass of water against the wall, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces. As he continued to sob, his aunt heard him and immediately went to tell Vera Grissom, His mother of his pain. Vera immediately rushed to her son's room. She stood outside and watched as her son cried out for someone named Sara. She vaguely remembered meeting a young woman years ago by that same name.

"I wonder if this is the same young woman we met years ago?" Vera signed to Lucille her sister. "He's crying out for a Sara."

"You mean the tall and pretty brunette?" Lucille asked in sign. "Her name was Sara, if I have my facts straight."

"I think her name was Sara," Vera replied. She would have continued, but her husband, Gil Grissom Sr. called for her and Lucille.

"Are you guys ready?" Gil Sr. asked. "We have to be at need to be In Grants' Pass, Oregon before tomorrow. I don't want to miss my niece's wedding for anything in the world."

"Honey, we may have a little problem," Vera signed, "Baby Boy is in such a sad state. I'm afraid to leave him alone in this way."

"Perhaps we can get one of the neighbors to look in on him?" Gil Sr. asked, anxious to hit the highways before the rush hour traffic.

"I don't know what to do," Vera began to sign, tears starting to stream down her face. The idea of leaving her 'Precious Baby Boy' behind in such a wretched state broke her heart.

"Look here," Lucille began signing and talking, pointing to an entry in Gil Jr.'s address book. "Here's a number for a Sara Sidle, what do you think? Should I call her and see what happens?"

"Yes," Lucille began in sign; "perhaps she's the Sara he's been calling out for." With that, Lucille tried the first number on the list under Sara's name. The phone was answered on the third ring, as it was almost 5:30am in the morning.

"Conrad Ecklie here." Ecklie responded into the receiver, shocking Lucille.

"Um, er, um," Lucille replied, momentarily shocked by the fact that a male voice answered Sara's cell phone. "Is this Sara Sidle's phone number?"

"No, this is my phone number," Ecklie replied, entranced by the female voice on the line. "You have such a beautiful voice…" Ecklie would have continued, but Lucille cut him off.

"Any other time, I would be flattered, but young man," Lucille began, "we have an emergency here. I need to reach Ms. Sara Sidle."

"I would like to help you," Ecklie began, "but I can't divulge any information about Ms. Sidle. Would you like me to pass a message on to her for you? Is there a number where she can reach you? I'll be seeing her in about an hour or so."

"No, message," Lucille began sadly, "I'll just try one of the other numbers I have for her. But thanks anyway." With that, they disconnected their call. Lucille quickly dialed the next number on her list. The phone rang about five times, and then Lucille heard the sweetest voice come over the phone.

"Sidle here." Sara replied into the receiver.

"Is this Sara Sidle?" Lucille asked nervously.

"Yes," Sara replied, "to whom am I speaking?"

"My name is Lucille Wainright," Lucille began, "you may or may not remember me, but I believe we met about ten years ago. You came to visit with my nephew, Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

"In Santa Monica, California?" Sara asked, as her pulse began to speed up. "Is Dr. Grissom there? Is he all right? How did you get my home phone?"

"I found it in Gil's phone book," Lucille began, "we need you to come out to California to look after Gil. We're getting ready to leave for Oregon. We're attending a wedding and we're afraid to leave Gil by himself. He's in such a bad state. We thought that since you were a good friend of his, you wouldn't mind looking after him. That's if you're able to get the time off. I made a mistake and called a man by the name of Conrad Ecklie."

"I see," Sara began, "I'll have to see what I can do. NO, I'll come and I'll leave as soon as I speak with Mr. Ecklie. I'll just tell him it's a family emergency. I should arrive in about twelve hours or so. I have a temporary cell phone number. My cell phone was lost about a few weeks ago." With that, they disconnected their call. Sara immediately dialed Ecklie's cell phone number only to hear the phone ringing in her purse.

"What?" Sara asked herself in total shock. "How did I get Ecklie's cell phone?" With that, Sara on a hunch dialed her old cell phone number. It was picked up on the third ring.

"Ecklie here." Conrad responded into the receiver.

"Good morning, Conrad. I think I found out what happened to our cell phones," Sara began. "You have my cell phone and I have your cell phone."

"Good morning, to you too," Conrad began grinning like a fool at the prospect of having the Sexy Sara Sidle calling him. "You mentioned something about me having your cell phone and you having my cell phone. How in the world did that happen?"

"I believe someone may have switched our cell phones without our knowledge, perhaps as some kind of sick joke." Sara replied. Sara got back to the task at hand. "Conrad, an emergency has arisen and I need to take some time off. I won't be coming in to work this morning."

"How long will you be gone," Ecklie sounded sad at the prospect of being Sara Sidleless.

"I'm not sure as of yet," Sara began, "but I'll be sure to keep in contact with you." Sara replied breathlessly.

"Okay," Ecklie began, "please keep me updated." With that, they disconnected their phone call. Sara was shocked at Ecklie's attitude.

'Is it just me, or is Ecklie getting a heart?' Sara asked herself in thought. 'Oh, well let me get back with Lucille and let her know that I'll be leaving within the hour and I should be there in twelve hours or so.' Sara quickly called Lucille back. The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Hello," the breathless voice answered.

"Hello," Sara began, "Lucille, is that you?"

"Oh, yes, Sara," Lucille replied still out of breath.

"I just got off the phone with Conrad Ecklie," Sara began, "I took some time off. I didn't tell him how much time I needed, but I did tell him that I'd be in contact with him. I'll be leaving within an hour. I just need to pack a few items of clothing. I should be there in about twelve hours or so."

"Great," Lucille began, "I'll leave the key over the doorpost, okay?"

"Yeah, that's great," Sara began, "how's Gil doing now?"

"He's sleeping right now." Lucille began. "We should be back in about a week or so. We'll see you when we get back." With that, they disconnected their call. Gil Sr., Vera and Lucille left for their trip to Oregon. Sara ran around her house throwing clothes carelessly in her large sports duffel bag.

Sara decided to call Catherine to let her know that she would be out of town. She didn't want to tell her about her trip to Grissom's home in California just yet, because she didn't want Catherine asking a whole bunch of questions regarding Gil's state of mind, that she didn't have the answers to as of yet. Sara dialed Catherine's cell phone and got her voicemail.

"_Hey Cath,"_ Sara began leaving her message, _"I'll be out of town for at least a week, possibly more. Would it be possible for you to check up on my apartment? I believe you have a key to my apartment, but if you lost it, I'll leave a copy over the doorpost. Thanks so much. Have a great day off and give my love to Lindsey."_ With that, Sara disconnected the call and left for California. Sara decided to drive instead of flying. She just washed her hair and she just loved the way the summer breeze went through her hair. She wanted her hair to dry naturally, so that her hair would be curly by the time she arrived at the Grissoms' home. She knew that Grissom loved her hair curly, as opposed to the straight look. She knew her appearance would surprise him. She also knew that she and Grissom needed to have a long talk about what they were going to do about their relationship. Sara was willing to give their relationship another try.

**A Devastating Decision**

As Dr. Gil Grissom lay across his bed, he came to a devastating conclusion and made a devastating decision. He had purchased a large bottle of sleeping pills. He stared at the bottle and read the instructions on the back. He sighed and put the unopened bottle on his nightstand. His mind went back to his conversation with Sophia Curtis.

"_Grissom," Grissom replied into the receiver. His voice was one of emptiness._

"_Gil," Sophia began, feigning concern, "how are you?"_

"_Hello, Ms. Curtis. Goodbye, Ms. Curtis," Grissom began curtly. "It's Dr. Grissom to you." From the tone in his voice, Sophia could tell that Grissom was getting ready to hang up on her, so she spoke quickly, in an attempt to pique his interest._

"_Well, Dr. Grissom it is," Sophia began trying to hide her anger at being treated in such an evil manner. "I just wanted to let you know that Sara has moved on." Sophia stopped there on purpose, letting Grissom digest the words she spoke concerning his Precious Princess Sara._

"_YOU'RE LYING YOU WITCH!" Grissom began in hot anger, "look, Sophia, I don't have time for your evil games." Grissom had to keep his temper in check, or else his aunt would tell his mother and she would be up there in a flash._

"_Well, Dr. Grissom, if you don't believe me, why don't you try her cell phone?" Sophia asked, feigning concern for the sad forensic entomologist. "It's 1am in the morning, Sara should be home?"_

"_I WON'T DO IT!" Grissom yelled into the receiver. With that, Grissom abruptly slammed the phone against the wall, without so much as a goodbye to Sophia._

Grissom couldn't concentrate. He was deeply saddened that Sara moved on with her life without him in it. He was hurt and wanted the pain to end. He cried himself to sleep.

**Twelve hours later**

Sara pulled up in front of a large and beautiful Cape Cod home on a quiet flower and tree-lined street. It was Gil's childhood home. As she walked up the steps to the large wrap around front porch, a bad feeling ripped through every fiber of her being. She decided to knock on the front door, as she was told that Grissom would be home. After about ten minutes of knocking and not receiving an answer, she grabbed the key from the doorpost and unlocked the door. She ran up the stairs to the second floor, and what she found shocked her into action.

She found an empty bottle of sleeping pills, and Gil reeked of alcohol. Gil was unconscious on the bed and Sara suspected that Gil had taken the whole bottle of sleeping pills. She immediately dialed 911 and explained to the operator what had transpired. She was assured that help would be on the way in minutes. The operator soothed Sara's frayed nerves. While she waited for help, she proceeded to perform CPR on her friend.

Within minutes, three paramedics immediately ran to Grissom's aide. They pulled out all of their medical paraphernalia, as they prepared to work on him. A female paramedic gently moved the younger woman out of the way of the other paramedics. She spoke to Sara in a soothing voice.

"They're doing everything for your husband," the older woman began, "he's in good hands, young lady."

Sara didn't have the heart to tell the older woman that Grissom wasn't her husband. Sara decided to remain quiet, watching the paramedics lift Grissom onto a gurney and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Sara quickly looked up Lucille's cell phone number. She quickly dialed the number. It was answered on three rings.

"Hello," Lucille responded into the receiver.

"Lucille," Sara began, "there's been an accident. We're on our way to Holy Cross Presbyterian Hospital in Pacific Palisades and Gil's unconscious." Sara didn't have the heart to tell Grissom's family of his suicide attempt. She was vague, but the tone in her voice let Lucille know that whatever happened to Gil was really serious.

"We're on our way back," Lucille replied, putting the car in reverse. "I told his parents that Gil was on his way to the hospital. We should be back in about eight hours or so." With that, they disconnected their phone call.

**Two hours later**

Sara stood in the waiting area of the ER, she paced back and forth. She wondered what was taking so long. She needed answers and she needed them yesterday. Just as she looked towards the double doors, she saw a nurse walking towards her. Sara then ran to her for answers.

"I need to know what's going on with a Dr. Gil Grissom," Sara began nervously. Sara was unnerved by the nurse's disgusted look. She was even more shocked by the nurse's tone of voice, which reeked of nasty sarcasm.

"Look, Miss," I'm on my lunch break," the young woman began, "you're going to have to look elsewhere for your information." With that, the young woman, who looked to be around Sara's age, or slightly older, left on her nasty way, but not before Sara took notice of the name on her badge.

'Evelyn Stoner,' Sara said in thought, 'I'll be sure to report you to your superiors.' An hour later, a woman came through the double doors.

"Is Gil Grissom's family here?" The kindly old nurse asked.

"Yes, I rode in the ambulance with Grissom." Sara replied nervously.

"Oh, you're his wife, is that correct?" The nurse asked again.

"I'm a really good friend of his," Sara began, not willing to lie about her relationship with Gil.

"Is his family here?" The nurse asked.

"They're on their way back," Sara began, sobbing lightly, "they were on their way to a Grants' Pass, Oregon, for a weekend wedding. I called them and let them know that Gil was in an accident." The older woman smiled at Sara. She extended her hand toward the sobbing young woman.

"My name is Nurse Susan Alcove," Nurse Alcove began. She would have continued, but Sara interrupted her.

"Is Gil gonna be alright?" Sara asked nervously. "I have to know! All this waiting around is driving me crazy." As Nurse Alcove was getting ready to give her spiel about not being able to give her that info, the doctor came out of the ER in search of Grissom's family.

"Is Dr. Gil Grissom's family here?" The ER doctor asked.

"Yes, yes," Sara began, tears flowing down her face. I rode in the ambulance with Dr. Grissom. Can you tell me if he's gonna make it?"

"It's hard to tell," the doctor began, regarding the pretty brunette closely, "we stabilized him, but he's unconscious. We're running tests on his brain activity. We won't know how serious it is until we the results of those tests."

"And how long will that take," a devastated Sara Sidle asked. "When can I see him?" The doctor had compassion on the beautiful young woman.

"We're getting him settled in the ICU," the doctor began. Upon seeing the frightened look on the young woman's face he explained the reason Grissom was in the ICU. "Miss, this is just a precaution, as we want to observe Dr. Grissom closely. If he happens to wake up, we'll settle him in a private room. We're waiting on the tests results to come back. When he's settled, we can only allow you fifteen minutes."

Sara merely nodded her head in acknowledgement of the doctor's response.

"By the way, Miss," the doctor began, "I'm Dr. Lance Cromwell. I believe you already met Nurse Alcove. We'll handling Dr. Grissom's case."

**A/N: Here's another chapter of To Destroy A Man. I hope you guys like it. If I have any continuity or any other type of errors, please forgive me and by all means let me know. I told you that Grissom would suffer. But be assured that he will emerge out of the ashes. His friends and family will help him through his troubles, especially Sara Sidle. Hold on to your hats, there will be some great Grissom/Sara Romance in the coming chapters. I'm just having a little trouble on getting it together. God bless you all and thanks for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter Six: Out Of The WoodsGrissom's D...

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. Any additional characters will be mine or I may borrow a few from some of my fellow fanfic writers.

Summary: This story details Conrad Ecklie's plan to destroy Dr. Gil Grissom's life. He secures the services of Ms. Sophia Curtis to systematically destroy Dr. Grissom, beginning of course with his relationship with CSI3 Sara Sidle (I gave our Sweet Sara a promotion).

Author: Christiangirl (AKA Sharon)

Spoilers: Mea Culpa (Sort of), Unbearable and a little Let the Seller Beware

Rating: PG-13/AU Story

**Chapter Six—Out of the Woods/Grissom's Dream**

As Sara listened to Dr. Lance Cromwell's instructions regarding her visit with Grissom, she was beginning to feel a rush of nausea overtake her. She quickly excused herself and ran to the ladies' room, where her stomach brought up her meal from the night earlier in the day. She came back to where Dr. Cromwell and Nurse Susan Alcove were seated.

"Miss Sidle, are you all right?" Nurse Alcove asked in concern for the younger woman.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Sara replied. "I guess I ate some bad seafood. By the way, you can call me Sara."

"Okay, Sara it is," Nurse Alcove began smiling warmly at Sara. "If you have any problems, you can call me. I think your Dr. Grissom is settled in ICU. Remember, only fifteen minutes. Once he's better, we'll see about extending your visits." With that, Nurse Alcove led Sara to Dr. Grissom's ICU room. Sara thanked Nurse Alcove and immediately sat down in the chair that was beside the bed that Grissom laid on. She took his hand and sobbed quietly. As Sara sat holding Grissom's hand, there was a light rapping on the door. Sara reluctantly released Grissom's hand and went to see who was at the door. To her astonishment, it was Nurse Evelyn Stoner. She came to apologize to Sara for her irreverent behavior.

"Mrs. Grissom," Nurse Stoner began, smiling tentatively, "I'd like to apologize for my behavior towards you yesterday. I had a very bad day and I took it out on you. I'm really very sorry, I hope you forgive me."

"No problem," Nurse Stoner, "I know how it is to work a job that stressed filled."

"You're not kidding," Nurse Stoner wrinkled her nose at Sara, "I noticed your LVPD jacket. Are you a police woman?"

"No, I'm a criminalist," Sara began, "we're investigate crime scenes."

"What does your husband, Dr. Grissom do?" Nurse Stoner asked, while checking Grissom's vitals.

"He's not my husband, he's my supervisor," Sara began in explanation of her relationship with Grissom.

"He's not you're husband," Nurse Stoner began laughing lightly, "the way you looked at him just now, that's the look of love. Is he a criminalist also?"

"Yes, but he's also a forensic entomologist." Sara replied, beaming at Grissom's unconscious form. "Not only is he my supervisor, but he's also my mentor." Just then, there was another rap on the door. Dr. Cromwell opened the door to reveal Grissom's father, mother and aunt. With that, Dr. Cromwell and Nurse Stoner left Grissom's room and let Grissom's family visit with him for a little while. Lucille was the first to speak after the doctor and nurse left Grissom's ICU room.

"Sara Sidle?" Lucille Wainright asked, smiling tentatively. "I'm Lucille Wainright, I'm the one that spoke to you on the phone. And this is my sister, Mrs. Vera Grissom and her husband, Gilbert Grissom, Sr. They're Gil's parents." The three older adults watched as Sara sat back in the chair beside Gil's bed. They noticed the love Sara had for their loved one and hoped that he would find it in his heart to open up to this beautiful young woman, who seemed to be enamored with the Junior Gil Grissom.

**Three Days Later**

Three days later, there didn't seem to be a change in Grissom's condition. He was still unconscious, although he seemed to be getting better. His color was a nice tan and his cheeks had a healthy glow to them. Dr. Cromwell was at a loss as to what was going on with Gil Grissom, Jr.

"We're not sure what's going on with your son, Mr. & Mrs. Grissom." Dr. Cromwell, began in stark confusion. "The tests came back normal. There's nothing wrong with your son's brain functions. We're going to run some extra tests just to be on the safe side. If it hadn't been for Sara, calling for help, he'd probably would be dead or severely brain-damaged." With that, Gil Grissom Sr., Vera Grissom and Lucille Wainright all gave Sara a great big hug. She saved their 'Baby Boy' from brain damage and certain death.

Mrs. Vera Grissom noticed that Sara hadn't been sleeping too well, she noticed the dark circles forming under her eyes.

"Sara, honey," Grissom's mom spoke to Sara using her voice, surprising Sara in the process. "When's the last time you had a good night's sleep and a homecooked meal?"

"Nearly three days ago, when this first happened." Sara spoke facing Vera Grissom. "I thought you couldn't talk. I thought you did sign language only."

"I lost my hearing later in life," Vera began, "I can read lips, it's easier for those who don't know American Sign Language, or ASL for short."

"I know ASL, I learned it after a bad encounter with the dean of a school for the deaf," Sara began. "We were investigating the murder of a young man who attended that school. It was then that I realized that I had a 'us against them' mentality, hence the need for me to learn sign language. I think that I'm better equipped to handle my job."

"That's wonderful, Sara," Vera began smiling and signing. "I'm glad you decided to learn ASL. Perhaps when Junior gets well and goes back Las Vegas, you'll both be able to communicate your love towards one another without anyone realizing what you two are talking about. My Gilly has trouble putting his words together. He seems to take after me."

At that precise moment, Grissom decided to code for some unknown reason.

BEEP 

The nurses rushed into Grissom's room and took out the paddles to try to bring him back. They ushered Grissom's family into the waiting area.

BEEP

It was a sound that was not welcomed to Grissom's family and Sara, his friend. They started sobbing as they heard one of the medical professionals ask:

"Do you want to call it, Dr. Cromwell?" A young intern asked the older and more experienced doctor.

"Yeah," Dr. Cromwell replied in total dejection. "He was sure that Dr. Gil Grissom would make it. "Okay, time of death, 7:30pm." As everyone nodded, sadly making the notation on the death certificate, a most welcomed sound was heard, generating cheers all over Grissom's room.

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP

Gil was back, alive and well, much to the astonishment of the medical staff. He still wasn't conscious, but Dr. Gil Grissom Jr. was back amongst the land of the living.

Dr. Cromwell went out to brief Gil's family on his condition. Once they were given the good news that Gil was back to the land of the living, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's not out of the woods yet," Dr. Cromwell began, "he suffered from a serious staph infection. We're trying to locate the source of the infection."

"When can we see him?" A tearful Sara asked.

"In about an hour or so," Dr. Cromwell began, "we're still trying to get him stabilized. Once we're satisfied that his condition is stabilized, we'll be able to transfer him to a room on the floor. But, until then, Dr. Grissom will remain in the ICU."

"Thanks, Doctor," Gil Sr. began, "my wife and I were wondering when our Baby Boy would be in a regular room. No offense, Doc, but the ICU floor gives me the creeps." With that, Dr. Cromwell went back to Grissom's ICU room to check up on his patient's condition. Sara sat in the ICU waiting area with Grissom's family, counting the minutes before she would be able to go back into Gil Jr.'s room to continue her vigil at his bedside.

**Dr. Gil Grissom's Dream**

As Gil Grissom Jr. lay unconscious in his room in the ICU, he had a strange dream. He dreamt that he went to Heaven and met some of his relatives that went on before him.

**Gil's Dream Begins**

"_I wonder where I am?" Gil asked himself as he walked through a beautiful park complete with a massive fountain. "This place is soooo beautiful!"_

_As Gil continued to take in the different sights, he heard a voice behind him. It was the voice of a male calling out his name._

"_Young man, what are you doing here?" The male voice asked. "You're way too early. Your time has not yet come, and besides, you're not ready for your journey." At that precise moment, Grissom turned around to see whom the voice belonged to._

_As Grissom turned around, he saw a mirror of himself at an older age. The man was dressed in an old fashioned suit from the 1930's or the 1940's. Grissom opened his mouth to say something, but the old gentleman gently interrupted him._

"_Young man," the old man began, "you're the spitting image of me when I was a younger fella. You don't know me, because by the time you entered the world, I had already passed away. My name is Virgil Grissom. I'm you're great, great Grandfather."_

"_Nice to meet you, sir," Grissom began, "what's going on and where am I?"_

"_Young man, you're in Heaven," Virgil Grissom replied. "What's going on, Son, is that you've died and you're here, but you're too early. It's not your time, which is why I was sent to meet you. You need to go back to your family."_

"_What if I don't want to go back?" Grissom began weeping; causing the old man to put his hand on is shoulder. "Why can't I stay here with you?"_

"_Son," Virgil Grissom began, consoling his weeping great, great Grandson. "Think about the people you'll be leaving behind. And what do you plan to do about the lovely young lady you're leaving behind? Are you willing to give up her unconditional love?"_

"_Well, for your information, Sir," Grissom began still weeping, "Sara has moved on with her life. She seems to be very happy to have left me behind. So, I really don't have anything to go back to."_

"_Son, what about your parents, don't they deserve to have you back with them?" Virgil asked. "Or, are they not worth some happiness? What about your sister, brother and your nephew? Do you think they wouldn't feel the pain of losing you?"_

"_You don't understand," Grissom began still weeping, "it's not the same thing. I just can't live without Sara's love. She IS my life, and without her in it, I'm lost." At that moment, Virgil pulled Grissom into a bear hug. As he continued to hug Grissom, he spoke soothingly to him._

"_Now you listen here, Son," Virgil began, encouraging Grissom, "that young lady loves you and you alone. She only went out with other men because you pushed her away. Now, my child, it's time for you to step up to the base and let her know how you feel. Let her know what you've been through. Tell her all about your pain and the pain you felt losing her. Don't hold back either. Tell her everything and from this day forward, do NOT keep any more secrets from her."_

"_I do love her more than life itself," Grissom replied, a ray of hope shining through the dark clouds of his life._

"_That's my Boy," Virgil began, noticing the gleam of hope in Grissom's eyes. "You'll do well, my child. Now go on to your Love."_

**Gil's Dream Continues**

_With that, Grissom found himself in what seemed to be a hotel. He had his crime kit in his hand. It seemed as though he was at a crime scene gathering evidence for a murder-suicide case that turned out to be a double murder made to look like a murder-suicide._

'_I remember this case,' Grissom thought to himself in his dream. 'Why am I dreaming about a case that was solved nearly six years ago?' Just then, Grissom saw why he was dreaming about this case. Sara and a handsome, older detective were talking. Grissom just hated when guys would come on to 'his' girl Sara._

"_Hi, Grissom," Sara smiled brightly, "this is Capt. Bill Randles, he said he has some information that may help us with our case. Bill, this is my supervisor, Dr. Gil Grissom."_

"_Nice to meet you, Captain," Grissom began a little hurt, "I'd like to think I'm a little more than Sara's supervisor."_

"_Are you the same Dr. Grissom that wrote some of the forensic articles in Forensic News Today?" Capt. Randles asked._

"_Yeah, why do you ask?" Grissom asked cautiously._

"_My grandson is working on his Masters Degree in Forensic Science and Entomology." Capt. Randles replied._

"_Your grandson?" Grissom asked, surprised that Capt. Randles was old enough to have a grandson._

"_I'm pushing 70, Son," Capt. Randles replied, laughing at the expression on Grissom's face. "You're about in your mid 30's, is that about right, Son?"_

"_I'm 40 years old, sir," Grissom replied._

"_Your hair may be graying, but you have a young face," Capt. Randles began, "let me get that information on the witness I was telling Ms. Sidle about." With that, the older man went to get the information for Grissom._

_Grissom was then on another crime scene, this time he was with both Sara and CSI-3 Warrick Brown. Capt. Jim Brass met them at the scene, which quickly brought them up to speed about the smash and grab at Kay Jewelers._

_CSI-3 Sara Sidle was dusting for fingerprints at Kay Jewelers, while Dr. Gil Grissom and CSI-3 Warrick Brown spoke with Captain James "Jim" Brass regarding the dynamics of the case. One of the detectives, a Lt. Blake Covington approached Sara. He was taken with her beauty and the fact that there wasn't a ring on her left ring finger, which made him quite pleased._

"_Hey, Lovely Lady," Lt. Covington began, "my name's Lt. Blake Covington, and who might you be?"_

"_I'm CSI-3 Sara Sidle." Sara replied smiling at the seemingly flirtatious guy._

"_Well, hello CSI-3 Sara Sidle, pleased to meet you." Lt. Covington replied returning Sara's smile._

_I'm pleased to meet you also," Sara replied, grateful for a small reprieve from the tedious work of dusting for fingerprints and from thinking about one Gil Grissom, as their relationship seemed to go sour._

_While Lt. Covington and Sara continued their conversation, at that precise moment, Dr. Gil Grissom happened to turn his gaze in their direction. Grissom continued to glare at the seemingly happy 'couple', he decided that he needed to make his presence known to this young hotshot detective. Grissom reached Lt. Covington and Sara as Lt. Covington asked Sara a friendly question._

"_How are you doing, Lovely Lady?" Lt. Covington asked. He would have continued, but was rudely interrupted by one exasperated Dr. Gil Grissom._

"_The 'Lovely Lady', as you so put it," Grissom began putting his arm around Sara's shoulder and snarled, "is quite busy collecting evidence for this case."_

"_No harm, no foul," Lt. Covington backed away, holding his hands up in surrender. "I was just making small talk with the young lady, nothing more. I'll be going and finishing up with the witnesses." With that, Lt. Blake Covington left Grissom and Sara, but not before winking sweetly at Sara, which made Grissom's blood boil. Blake couldn't help but laugh at the older man._

_After Lt. Covington left, Grissom thought he would have a word with Sara._

"_What was all that about, Sara?" Grissom asked slightly annoyed._

"_Nothing, Grissom." Sara replied, equally annoyed. "Besides, what business is it of yours? If I want to talk with anyone, I'll talk with them."_

"_Not on CSI's time, is that clear?" Grissom asked, trying really hard to squelch the jealousy he always felt when any man was in Sara's proximity._

"_Well, I finished collecting all the evidence here," Sara began gesturing around the jewelry store. "I'm going to head back to the lab and give all my evidence to Greg."_

"_Sara, have you forgotten that you drove to the scene with me?" Grissom asked annoyed._

"_Well, yeah," Sara began, "why don't you ride back with Jim or Warrick, so I can head back to the lab. I'd like to get Greg started on checking our DNA."_

"_Okay, okay," Grissom began waving Sara off as if she were some kind of bug. "I'll see you back at the lab." With that, Sara was off to the lab, driving Grissom's vehicle at that._

_All the while Grissom, Sara and Lt. Blake Covington were having their conversation, both CSI-3 Warrick Brown and Captain Jim Brass witnessed the whole scenario. They couldn't believe Grissom's reaction to Blake and Sara's seemingly harmless conversation._

"_Hey, Boss Man," Warrick began, "what was all that about?"_

"_What was all what about?" Grissom asked, feigning ignorance._

"_Oh, that little show you put on for us." Jim Brass replied._

"_And what a show it was!" Warrick replied, causing Jim Brass to laugh, which brought both men a menacing glare from Gil Grissom._

"_Look, we've got work to do and I suggest that we do it, okay?" Grissom replied. With that, the angry forensics entomologist turned on his heels and left their presence. Both Jim and Warrick followed him looking at each other with amused grins. For they knew, deep down, that Dr. Gil Grissom had deep feelings for one, CSI-3 Sara Sidle, though he tried to hide his feelings for Sara._

'_Why do I torture myself by thinking of Sara and her fan club,' Grissom asked himself. 'Maybe I'm some sort of masochist, enjoying the pain of torturing myself.'_

_Grissom also thought back to the first time that he made love to a woman. Sara Sidle was the woman who made him a man, so to speak. She completed him and he fell in love completely with her._

_**A Beautiful Gift for Both Grissom and Sara**_

_Nearly two weeks later, Sara sat in her living room reading an interesting article in one of the forensic journal. As she continued reading there was a knock on the door of her apartment. As Sara opened the door, she noticed an older man holding in his hand a large bouquet of flowers. _

"_Does a Ms. Sara Sidle live here?" The deliveryman asked._

"_Yes," Sara replied, taking a deep breath, "I'm Sara Sidle."_

"_Sign here, please, Miss," the delivery man replied, handing his clipboard and a pen to Sara. "Who ever sent these flowers must really love you."_

_Sara smiled as she handed the man his clip board and pen back to him. She gave him a generous tip, which brought a big smile from the man to Sara._

"_God bless you, Miss," the man smiled at her, "and may Heaven smile upon you."_

"_Thank you, sir." Sara replied as the man left the break room. With that, Sara decided to check the card attached to the beautiful floral arrangement to see who her secret admirer was._

"_Happy 21st birthday, Sara_

_Love,_

_Gil Grissom_

_Sara couldn't believe that Grissom remembered her birthday. She was pleasantly surprised. _

_Later that evening, Grissom took Sara to an exclusive restaurant at the hotel he was staying at. They enjoyed dinner and light after dinner conversation. Grissom and Sara had a little too much to drink. Grissom decided to let Sara stay in his room, he would bring her home early the next morning._

_Grissom just couldn't take his eyes off Sara. Sara walked up to Grissom and gave him a thank you kiss for their night out on the town. Although the kiss was chaste, Grissom seized the moment and Sara's lips and ravaged her hungrily. He finally realized that he could no longer hold back his strong feelings from her. He scooped Sara up in his strong arms and carried her to the bedroom of his hotel room. He and Sara made love into the wee hours of the morning. Grissom was no longer a virgin. Sara completed him._

_Grissom and Sara continued their relationship for a year, as Grissom visited San Francisco quite a few times. True love was brewing between the two science geeks._

'_Oh how I miss Sara's love,' Grissom thought to himself, still unconscious, 'I so love you, Sara, I really do.'_

**Back to the present time**

Sara sat in a chair at Grissom's bedside, watching, as he still lay unconscious in the ICU. She wanted him to open his eyes, so that he would be able to be transferred to a private room.

"Come on, Baby, open your eyes for me," Sara began tearfully, "please Baby, I know you can do it."

A nurse came in to check Grissom's vital signs. She gave Sara a smile before turning to leave Grissom's room.

"Gil, you've gotta open your eyes," Sara began weeping. "What am I gonna do without you in my life. I love you so much." Sara continued weeping and talking to Grissom.

"Sara," Mrs. Vera Grissom began smiling tentatively, "how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Sara began, as she noticed Vera's doubtful look, she continued. "I'm fine, really I'm fine."

"If you say so, Honey," Vera began, "when was the last time you had a good night's sleep, or a homecooked meal?"

"It's been a while," Sara replied honestly, smiling at the older woman. "I promise to get a good night's rest once I know that Grissom's out of the woods. There's just no way I'm gonna leave his side."

"Young lady," Vera began in a good-natured way, "you're going to get some rest today and a great home cooked meal. My son wouldn't want the woman he loves more than life itself to ruin her health. Gilly will be just fine; I'll stay with him. You need to get some rest, Sweetie. If he happens to wake up, I'll be sure to let him know that you were here for five days, keeping watch over him like an angel of God."

"I haven't even thought about getting a hotel room," Sara began. She would have continued, but Vera gently interrupted her.

"Honey, you can stay with us," Vera began.

"I can get a hotel," Sara began, "I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Oh rubbish," Vera began, "we have more than enough room. I wouldn't hear of you sleeping alone in a hotel room when you have family here." Vera already considered Sara a part of her family. She hoped that her son would come to his senses when he came out of the unconscious state that he was in. With that, Gil Grissom Sr. entered his son's ICU room. He walked over to his son and squeezed his hand affectionately and then he and Sara left the hospital to go home. Before she left with Gil Sr., Sara took out the necklace with the that statue of the saint on it. It was the one that Mrs. Adler's husband gave her in his comatose wife's hospital room.

"Here, Griss," Sara began sobbing softly, "keep this as a token that I will be back to sit with you and talk with you. I love you, Gil." With that, she left the hospital with Gil Grissom Sr.

**Back at the Lab**

Catherine Willows sat in the break room with Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes. They were talking about the events over the past few months, with Ecklie's splitting the team and Grissom's suicide attempt topping the list.

"Do you think that Ecklie's splitting the team up had anything to do with Grissom's deep depression?" Nick asked.

"No Nicky," Catherine began sadly. "Grissom was sad about the team being split up, but he adjusted to it. But, when Sara got transferred to dayshift and started dating other men that's what did Grissom in. That was one thing he could not and would not adjust to."

"Man, that real bad," Warrick began, "I hope he's able to come back from that."

"We all do," Catherine began; eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Sara called me and said that Grissom is still unconscious. She told me that he coded once, but the doctor was able to bring him back. Sara said his condition has been stabilized, but he's still unconscious. It's been five days so far. She said she'll call back if there's any changes, either good or bad." With that, the three friends went back to work.

As Catherine walked back to her office, Conrad Ecklie cornered her and demanded information on Sara.

"What's with you, Willows?" Ecklie asked sneeringly. "What's up with Sara? She was supposed to call me regarding her time off. What's she really up to?"

"Why don't you ask Dr. Carvallo?" Catherine replied boldly.

"Why would she go over my head like that?" Ecklie asked genuinely hurt that Sara didn't call him.

"Perhaps she tried to reach you," Catherine began, "but was unable to reach you. That's the only reason Sara would have called Dr. Carvallo. I know Sara, and if she said she would be in touch with, then she would have contacted you. She IS a woman of her word. Have you checked your voice mail, Ecklie?"

"Well, I, er, um," Ecklie began. He would have continued, but was interrupted by Catherine.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't even check your voice mail yet?" Catherine asked incredulously. "Well, I suggest that you do that right now. I bet you'll find a message from Sara on your voice mail." With that, Catherine turned on her heels and walked towards her office, brandishing a smile as big as Texas because Ecklie was hurt that Sara hadn't called him.

**The Grissoms' Home**

Sara sat on the bed in the guestroom of the Grissoms' massive Cape Cod style home. She couldn't believe how beautiful this home was. This home was over 50 years old, as Grissom once told her that his parents purchased this home before he was born.

"This home was remodeled about 2 years ago," Gil Grissom Sr.'s voice startled Sara out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"It's all right," Sara began getting her frayed nerves under control. "I was just admiring your home. It's beautiful and I just love this room."

"I can definitely see what Gilly sees in you," Gil Sr. began, "you're absolutely beautiful, and stunning."

"Thank you," Sara began blushing slightly at Gil Sr.'s compliment, "your son is quite handsome."

"He definitely does NOT take after me in the looks department," Gil Sr. replied good-naturedly. "He's the spitting image of his great, great grandfather, Virgil Grissom. They definitely share the same intense personality, especially when it comes to their work and their women."

"What do you mean but that, Mr. Grissom?" Sara asked.

"Oh, Virgil Grissom was a workaholic," Gil Sr. began, "from what my Dad told me, Virgil had a large farm. He worked more than 14 hours a day. It's a wonder he was able to father children."

"Grissom certainly shares that trait with him." Sara began. "Once, Grissom worked a triple shift in an attempt to get murder charges brought against the doctor who murdered his former girlfriend, who was a nurse at the hospital he worked at. It was a bad case."

"Why was the case so bad?" Gil Sr. asked.

"The guy ended up walking," Sara began, "he got away with murder." Sara grew quiet as she remembered the speech that Grissom gave Dr. Lurie, the one where Grissom told Dr. Lurie that he couldn't risk his career for her. Thinking about that speech always made Sara very sad. She was still hurt over Grissom's rejecting her dinner invitation, only to find out about him taking Sophia Curtis out for a dinner date.

"Oh, Sara," Gil Sr. began, "I almost forgot to tell you the second trait the Virgil and Gilly Grissom share."

"Yeah," Sara began smiling to hide her deep sadness, "what trait is that?"

"They both had such a jealous streak when it came to the women they love," Gil Sr. began. "My Dad once told me that Virgil almost lost his last wife. She was 20 years younger than he was and Virgil had trouble believing that a woman as beautiful as her would love someone like him. Her name was Daisy Raye. I saw many pictures of them together. He and Gilly share the same curly hair. I think I have some pictures of Virgil Grissom, would you like to help me look through them?"

The big gap-toothed grin that Sara offered Gil Sr. was answer enough for him. Gil Grissom Sr. came down from the attic with a large box of old photos. He also had many newspaper clippings of his son's earlier years as an up and coming forensic entomologist. He also had a newspaper clipping of Gil Grissom Jr. being touted as the youngest Coroner in the history of the State of California. He was 22 years old.

As Gil Grissom Sr. and Sara Sidle looked through the old photos, Gil Sr. decided to ask her a question.

"Would like to be my daughter-in-law?" Gil Sr. asked, shocking Sara. "I mean, how do you feel about my son? Is this a school girl crush from his days at Harvard University, or is this the real thing?"

"You know, Mr. Grissom," Sara began, "I asked myself that question many times, and I can truly say that I truly love him. And I love him unconditionally, even if he doesn't return my affections."

"Oh, Sara, you are soooo wrong," Gil Sr. began. "My wife told me that on many occasions at night, she would hear Gilly calling out your name. My wife told me that many times she would just watch him cry. He would pace the floor practically all night. He would keep me up at night, and because I was up, my wife would be up. No, she couldn't hear him, of course, with her being deaf. But, because I would be up, my movement in the bed would awaken her from a sound sleep. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I truly hope that you both can work it out. You two belong together."

"Well, Mr. Grissom," Sara began smiling tentatively, "I sure hope you're right about your son's feelings for me, because I'm not so sure. I transferred from the night shift to the day shift to get away from him. He just kept playing around with my heart. One day he acts like he likes me, and then the next day, he's pushing me away from him. I just couldn't take it any longer, so I just transferred. I was planning on quitting my job in Vegas and coming back to California for good. If it hadn't been for Conrad Ecklie suggesting that I try the day shift out, I would have been back in Tamales Bay with my parents and back at the CSI Lab in San Francisco."

**Gil Grissom Sr.'s Confession**

As Gil Grissom Sr. sat on the living room couch, he decided to tell Sara about his brief visit at the Gil Grissom Jr.'s bedside. Many memories of the past came flooding back as he sat by his son's bed in the ICU.

"Mr. Grissom." Sara began, concern evident in her voice, "are you okay, sir?"

"Why do you ask, Dearheart?" Gil Sr. asked.

"It seems like you have a lot on your mind," Sara began, "would you like to share it?"

"Well, yes, Sara," Gil Sr. began, "I'd like to tell you about my past with my wife and Gilly." With that, Gil Grissom Sr. began to tell Sara about his past troubles and also told Sara about his visit with his son in the hospital.

"Sara, a long time ago I made my father a promise that I would do all in my power to be sure that my Gilly outlives me." Gil Sr. began, he would have continued, but Sara interrupted him gently.

"But, Mr. Grissom," Sara began, "there is no way to know whether or not Gil would out live you. Only God knows that."

"I know that, Sara," Gil Sr. began, "but try telling that to a man who lost a son when he was just a teenager."

"What happened to your brother?" Sara asked as a flash of sadness crossed her beautiful face.

"Well, he was working at a factory," Gil Sr. began, "he was working under the table, because the applicant had to be no less than 21 years old. We were in a war and many of the adults were overseas fighting a war. He was killed in a machine accident. The Red Cross contacted me and they informed me of an emergency at home. They didn't tell me what the emergency was, but my unit leader knew because he approved my leave. I got home and that when I discovered the death of my kid brother."

"That's so sad," Sara replied in sadness.

"My father was devastated," Gil Sr. began, "he never really got over it. He was the youngest of seven children. Dad made me promise that I would do everything in my power to protect my children. He feels responsible for my brother's death. He should have said no to my brother when he came and told my brother told him of his plan to work for the factory."

"Wow, what a burden your father carried." Sara replied in response to the information that Gil Sr. told her.

"Well, it doesn't end there," Gil Sr. began, "I just have to tell you about my visit to Gilly and my confession and apology to him for not being the father he needed for years."

_**Gil Sr.'s Visit with Gil Jr.**_

_As Gil Grissom Jr. lay in his hospital bed in the ICU, his father, Gil Grissom Sr. sat by his side and held his hand. Tears began to well up in the older man's eyes as he stared at his son's unconscious form. The older man started to speak to his son._

"_Hey, Gilly, it's me, your Dad," Gil Sr. began, tears freely flowing from care-worn eyes. "I need you to know just how much I love you and how proud I am of your many accomplishments. I know I never told you that before and I hope you can forgive me for that and for not being the father that you needed me to be." Gil Sr. had to take a break, as his voice shook when heavy sobs came forth from him._

"_Oh, Gilly," Gil Sr. began once again, "you've just gotta pull through this. I don't know what your Mom and I would do if anything were to happen to our 'Baby Boy'. We just wouldn't be able to take it if you were to leave us. Baby Boy, please fight, you've just gotta fight. Don't give up! Please don't give up! I made a promise to your Grandpa that I would do everything in my power to protect you. Help me keep my promise, will ya?" That last comment was made with a little hint of humor in it, even though Gil Sr. was in pain._

"_Gilly, I'm counting on you getting better," Gil Sr. began, "not just for you, me or your Mom, but for Sara. She loves you and has been by your side since day one of your ordeal."" With that, Gil Sr. ended his conversation with his unconscious son. He just sat in the chair holding onto his son's lifeless hand._

As Gil Sr. finished his story, he broke down and cried. Sara went to his side and held him. He cried into her shoulder as she spoke soothingly to him.

"It'll be all right, Mr. Grissom," Sara began trying to convince both her and Gil Sr. that Gil Jr. would be all well son. "He's a stubborn guy when he wants to be."

Sara ordered some Chinese food for them both, as Vera Grissom and Lucille stayed at the hospital with Gil, Jr.

With that, Gil Sr. and Sara enjoyed some take out Chinese food. After dinner, they both decided to call it a day. They wanted to be back at the hospital the first thing in the morning. They bid each a good night and went their separate ways.

Sara was grateful for the hospitality of the Grissoms and she really loved the way they accepted her, even though she and Gil Jr. weren't on the best of terms.

**12am Day Sixth – Grissom's Hospital Room**

At 12 am on the sixth day of being hospitalized after his suicide attempt, Dr. Gil Grissom, Jr. decided to come out of his unconscious state. Looking at his strange surroundings, his eyes fell upon two sleeping forms. He had to adjust his eyes to the lighting in the room. One was his mother and the other was his Aunt Lucille Wainright.

"Mom?" Grissom croaked out of his dry throat, startling his mother out of her sleep. "Where am I?"

"Son," his mother, Vera, choked out, "welcome back, Baby Boy."

"Welcome back?" Grissom asked.

"Welcome back, Gilly," Lucille replied. With that, Lucille left the room to let Vera and her son talk in private.

"Yes, Baby Boy," Vera began weeping tears of joy, "you were unconscious. Do you remember what happened, Son?'

"Yeah, I do," Grissom replied in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Mom, really I am."

"Son, I'm the one that should apologize," Vera began sadly, "I should have paid more attention to the pain you were suffering. I should have pressed you for more answers. Instead, I just let you railroad me into believing you were fine. But you weren't fine at all, were you, Son?"

"No, Mom," Grissom began sadly realizing the pain he caused everyone. Suddenly a look of adverse sadness crossed Gil Jr.'s handsome face.

"Where's Sara?" Grissom asked. "Wait, don't answer that. I probably dreamt that she was here. Why should she want to worry about me anyway? She's moved on with her life, she and her new boyfriend are probably planning on getting married." As Grissom started to cry, his mother spoke soothing words to him.

"My Sweet, Sweet, Baby Boy," Vera began, her eye shining with unshed tears because of her youngest child's pain. "Open your right hand, Baby Boy. Grissom gave his mother the strangest look, but complied anyway.

"What's this, Mom?" Grissom asked Vera.

"Look at it closely, Son," Vera began smiling slightly, "the person that left it with you said that you should recognize it. They mentioned that the husband of the victim from one of the cases you worked on together gave it to them." With that, Grissom stared at the silver necklace. Then recognition finally dawned on the quirky entomologist.

"Hey," Grissom began, "this is the necklace that the victim's husband gave to Sara. But wh…h…h…how did you…um…get this?"

"Sara Sidle left it with you," Vera began smiling at the look surprise on her s son's face.

"I guess she didn't want to be around me, so she left," a dejected Gil Grissom Jr. began, "yeah, I guess she just wanted to make sure I was alive. I guess she'll head on back to her boyfriend."

"Son," an exasperated Vera Grissom began, "Sara was by your side for more than five days. The only reason she's not here now is because I sent her home to get a good meal and some proper rest. She was here at your bedside for five days and 19 hours. She left at 7pm last night."

"That's my Sara," Grissom smiled through his tears, "did she give you any problems?"

"Yes, of course she did dear," Vera began, "she's just like you. No wonder you love each other so much."

"Mom, do you really think she's in love with me?" Grissom asked. "I didn't think so, that's why I did what I did." As Grissom made his confession about his reason for his suicide attempt, he blushed lightly, embarrassed for trying to take his own life.

"Baby Boy, there's no reason for you to be embarrassed," Vera began, "you were just heartbroken and depressed. We love you and are just glad that you're alive." With that, Vera buzzed the nurses' station to inform them of Gil's being conscious. Dr. Lance Cromwell came to Gil's room about 20 minutes after he was paged.

About 8am that morning, Gil Sr. and Sara arrived at the hospital. As they entered the main entrance of the hospital, an excited and a very happy Lucille Wainright greeted them.

"Hey, guys," Lucille began with glee, "follow me. Gilly's got his own private room now."

"Really?" Both Gil Sr. and Sara asked in unison.

"Yeah," Lucille began, "he regained consciousness around 12am this morning."

"Well, why didn't you call us and tell us?" Gil Sr. asked a little hurt that he and Sara were left out.

"Well," Lucille began, "we just didn't want to disturb you and Sara. You both needed the rest. Well, anyway you're here now and he will be glad to see you both, especially you Sara." With that, they went to Grissom's new private hospital room.

**Reunited: Grissom and Sara**

As Sara walked into Grissom's room with his father and Lucille, his countenance lit up. He just couldn't keep is eyes off 'his' Sara, the love of his life. He barely got his words out of his mouth.

"Sara," Grissom began shedding tears of happiness," I'm so very glad to see you. You look so beautiful. I just love your hair like that. Will you wear it like that all the time, for me?"

"Hey there, Handsome Guy," Sara began smiling at Grissom, "you don't look bad yourself, Grissom." With that, Sara went to Grissom's bedside. Grissom held out his hand and showed Sara the necklace she left in his right hand.

"Thank you for leaving this with me," Grissom began, unshed tears in his eyes, "Mom told me that you were here and left this as a token that you would be back. I seem to need a lot of reassurance when it comes to you. I guess I need to know how you truly feel about me."

"I do love you, Gil," Sara began, "but we're going to have to talk about our feelings and what we're going to do about them. We can't go on the way we've been going in the past."

"I know, Sara," Grissom began, "I'm really going to try much harder. I love you so much it hurts. The truth is, I never stopped loving you. I've been in love with you ever since Harvard, which was more than 10 years ago. You were the first woman I ever touched. When we met all those years ago, I was still a virgin."

"I kind of figured that out," Sara began smiling. She would have continued, but Grissom gently interrupted her when he whispered his question to her.

"How did you know that?" Grissom whispered. "I thought no one knew."

"Most guys would always brag about all of the women they went to bed with," Sara began, "but you didn't do that. You were more of a gentleman." With that, Sara and Grissom shared a chaste kiss, and the other three left them to be alone for a few minutes.

"Looks to me that we're getting ready to transfer somebody to a nicer, private hospital room," Dr. Cromwell said happily as he walked into the room. "Miss Sidle, would you mind giving us an hour or so? We need to move Dr. Grissom to his private room."

"Oh, yeah, no problem," Sara replied. Just then, as Sara got up out of the chair she was sitting in, she felt the world tilt, and then she passed out.

"Sara," a stricken Gil Grissom Jr. called out to her. "Dr. Cromwell, you've just gotta do something! With that, Dr. Cromwell called for an orderly to get Sara on a gurney and took her to one of the observation room to run tests on her.

"Dr. Grissom," Dr. Cromwell began in a soothing voice, "we're going to run some tests on her and we'll let you know what comes up, okay?"

"Yes, sir," a highly agitated Gil Grissom Jr. replied. With that, Dr. Cromwell rushed of to run tests on Sara Sidle.

"Son, what happened? What happened to Sara?" Mrs. Vera Grissom asked out of breath.

"I don't know, Mom," Grissom began in confusion. "One minute we were talking with the doctor about getting me to a private room, and the next minute Sara's out cold." Vera had a knowing smile on her face that left Grissom a bit confused at how she could possibly find any amusement in what happened to Sara.

"Mom," Grissom began, "at the rate of sounding like a complete idiot, what are you smiling for? What's on your mind?"

"Well, Son," Vera began, "Sara could be pregnant." Vera left Grissom with that thought as she left her son's room so that the medical staff could move him to his private room.

Grissom thought about what his mother said and decided to put that thought away for later meditation. As he sat on the bed in his private room, Dr. Cromwell came to his new private room to check on his favorite patient.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" Dr. Cromwell asked knowing full well that Grissom was anxious to know Sara's test results.

"Well, Doc," Grissom began anxiously, "how's m, Sara?" Grissom almost asked how was 'his' Sara. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'll have to let Sara tell you that," Dr. Cromwell began, "she's resting right now. She's going to need lots of rest and proper nutrition."

"Well, since you're not divulging any information, can I see her?" Grissom asked anxiously.

"Dr. Grissom, you just came out of your unconscious state," Dr. Cromwell lightly scolded the younger man. "I will not jeopardize the health of one of my favorite patients, you're going to have to wait until you're stronger. Besides, we're just keeping Miss Sidle here to be sure she gets at least one night of proper rest and nutrition."

"Okay," Grissom replied. "Hey, Doc, how long do I have to stay here."

"We're hoping to send you home in about two or three days if everything goes well." Dr. Cromwell replied. "We just want to make sure that we don't have repeat of that staph infection episode we had earlier." With that, Dr. Cromwell took a last look at Grissom's chart and then he took his leave to continue on his rounds.

Sara came in Grissom's new hospital room and took a seat at his bedside. A stunned Grissom locked eyes with the most beautiful brown eyes he'd seen.

"Sara," Grissom got out of his bed and looked around before closing the door to his room. "You know you're not suppose to be out of your room, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sara began in a mock disgusted voice, "been there, done that and I own the tee shirt." Grissom started to laugh at Sara's comment. Sara joined in the laughter with him.

"What brings you here, against doctor's orders, I might add?" Grissom asked slightly amused.

"I got the test results from Dr. Cromwell." Sara replied.

"Yeah, so I heard," a very anxious Gil Grissom Jr. began. "So, what's the verdict? Are you going to live, Sweetheart?"

"Grissom, I'm pregnant." Sara replied nervously.

**A/N:** Here is another installment of To Destroy A Man. I hope you like it. I have one, possibly two more chapters to go. I'm experiencing a little writer's block, so it may take me some time to update this story. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. God bless you all.


	7. Chapter Seven: Putting The Brakes On?

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. Any additional characters will be mine or I may borrow a few from some of my fellow fanfic writers.

Summary: This story details Conrad Ecklie's plan to destroy Dr. Gil Grissom's life. He secures the services of Ms. Sophia Curtis to systematically destroy Dr. Grissom, beginning of course with his relationship with CSI3 Sara Sidle (I gave our Sweet Sara a promotion).

Author: Christiangirl (AKA Sharon)

Spoilers: Mea Culpa (Sort of), Unbearable and a little Let the Seller Beware

Rating: PG-13/AU Story

**A/N: I really apologize for taking so long a time to post this chapter. It seems that Real Life happens and we must take care of it. Please forgive me for dragging my feet with this fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanx so very much for your reviews. Please note that Grissom is quite confused, hence his dating someone he doesn't care too much for Sophia Curtis.**

Chapter Seven—Putting the Brakes On? 

After Sara's surprising news, Grissom stood stock still in his hospital bed. Even though the news of Sara's pregnancy was a shock, he should have known that would be the consequence of his and Sara's last wild romp in his townhouse.

"How far along are you, Sara?" Grissom asked, finally finding his voice.

"About 2 months or so," Sara began. She would have continued, but Grissom gently interrupted her.

"That's about the time that I gave myself to you totally." Grissom smiled sadly as he remembered the exact day of conception. "I felt differently that time, I think that's when we conceived this baby." Grissom touched Sara's stomach gently.

"Yeah, I thought as much." Sara replied. She would have continued her thought, but Grissom interrupted her

"So, where we go from here, Sara?" Grissom asked, as he moved to attack Sara's lips. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to take this to a different level."

"Griss, don't you think we're rushing this a bit?" Sara asked with concern.

"Sara, I think it's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Grissom asked in confusion. "We've got a baby on the way, and I do want to give our baby my last name."

"Look, Griss," Sara began, "I understand all of that, but we've just got back to tolerating each other only two short weeks ago."

"Okay, Sara," a dejected Gil Grissom, Jr. began, "have it your way. I guess I'm not good enough for you or our baby, huh?" With that, Grissom turned away from Sara. At that precise moment, a very cheerful Dr. Lance Cromwell came to Grissom's room to give him and Sara great news. He was releasing them both this morning. He gave them the appropriate paperwork for their release from the hospital.

"Good morning, Gil and Sara," Dr. Cromwell began, "I am releasing you both this morning. Here is all of the paperwork for you to sign. I'll be back shortly to sign your release papers. Sara, you'll need to set up a follow-up appointment Dr. Mary Dillon-Scott. She's the head of our OBGYN Department. Here's her card. Be sure to call her this week to set up your appointment."

"Okay, Dr. Cromwell," Sara began, "but I should be going back to Vegas some time next week. I think I'll set up something there." With that Grissom started to get dressed and pack up his belongings. He called his father to inform him that he and Sara were being released from the hospital. Sara left to go back to her hospital room to gather up her belongings as well.

Later That Day 

Gil Jr. and Sara were back in Santa Monica, California at the Grissom home. Sara called the lab and informed them that Gil was doing better and that he was back home recuperating. Sara however neglected to tell them of her pregnancy.

"Gil," Vera signed and spoke, "We got a call from Felecia and Matthew." Vera would have continued, but her son interrupted her.

"Why didn't they come to he hospital to see me? Grissom asked in a childlike manner.

"They just got back from an expedition in Africa." Vera replied. "Lucille spoke with Felecia and told her everything. Felecia, Matthew and Frances will be here sometime today. Your brother, Wesley and his wife Hazel will be flying in tomorrow night. They were at a wilderness retreat. That means no cell phones and no kind of communication."

"Who are Felecia, Matthew and Frances?" Sara asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Who are Wesley and Hazel?"

"Felecia is my older sister," Grissom began offering a small smile, "Matthew is my nephew and Frances is his wife. Wesley is "

"Wow, Griss," a shocked Sara began, "I never knew you had an older brother and sister. You never mentioned them. Wow, what a surprise."

"Well, yeah," Grissom began, "I like to keep my private life private. "Felecia and Wesley are from my father's previous relationship."

"His sister was very instrumental in getting our Gilly interested in science," Lucille began proudly. "She bought him his first chemistry set. He nearly blew the house up."

"Yeah, Grissom mentioned that a few years ago." Sara replied.

"Okay kids," Dr. Cromwell began glancing happily at Grissom and Sara. "It's check out time. Dr. Grissom, here are your pain pills. I also put in an extra prescription, just in case you need it." With that, both Grissom and Sara signed the appropriate forms to facilitate their release.

"I'll go get the car," Gil Sr. began, "I'll meet you guys in the parking garage."

"Oh, Dr. Grissom," Dr. Cromwell began, "you are NOT to go back to work for one month, under no circumstances."

"But, Dr, Cromwell," Grissom began whining like a young child. He would have continued, but Dr. Cromwell firmly cut him off.

"No work for one month under no circumstances," Dr. Cromwell began, "is that understood young man?"

"Yes sir," Grissom replied stubbornly.

"You'll have to excuse my Gilly," Mrs. Vera Grissom began, "my 'Baby Boy', he's quite the stubborn one. According to his father, Gil Jr. takes after his Grandfather, Virgil Grissom." With that, Vera, Gil Jr. and Sara left the hospital and headed for the Grissom home.

Back at the Vegas Lab 

Catherine wore a big smile on her face as she thought about the phone call that she received from Sara concerning Grissom's condition. And though she was very happy that Grissom was doing much better, Catherine couldn't help feeling that Sara was holding back on her, but she decided not to call her on it. Catherine figured that Sara would tell her sooner of later. An even bigger smile spread across Catherine's pretty features as she thought about how she and Sara were able to put their past differences behind them. She was very pleased that Sara confided in her when Sara wanted to change her fashion image. Catherine started feeling more like Sara's 'big sister' than her coworker, which she really liked. As she sat at the table sipping her coffee, Warrick Brown stood in the doorway admiring the beautiful view. Nick walked up beside his best friend and spoke in his ear.

"It's so not polite to stare, Rick," Nick said smiling. "Besides, we all know you have a thing for 'Big Red', so why not go for it, Dude?"

"Who's to say I didn't already go for it, Dude?" Warrick asked, shooting Nick a mock glare.

"Hey, Cath," Nick began, "how's everything going?"

"Oh hey, Nicky, Rick," Catherine began, "I have some great news to share with you guys. No, it's excellent news, actually."

"What's the news?" Greg asked as he entered the break room. Greg was working overtime for Catherine.

"Sara called and said that Grissom is doing great and is getting released from the hospital." Catherine replied, and then continued on. "She also mentioned that Grissom will be out of work for at least a month, Doctor's orders."

"Hey that's the best news I've heard in a while," Warrick began, "but Griss missing work for a month, that's gonna be hard on him."

"Yeah, and don't I know it," Catherine began, remembering a time before Sara moved to Vegas. It was when Gil Grissom was put on forced medical leave for one week. It seemed as though Grissom called her whining every hour on the hour. She was so very glad that Grissom had a girlfriend that he could bug.

"I remember the time he was out on medical leave for only one week," Catherine began, grimacing at the thought. "He must have called me at least 20 times a day, complaining about something. I'm so glad Sara's in his life, maybe he'll bug her." With that, they all laughed, as they remembered how exasperated Catherine was every time her phone rang, knowing all too well that it was a frustrated Gil Grissom.

Back in Sunny Santa Monica, California 

Grissom and Sara were sitting on the porch enjoying his Mom's homemade Oatmeal cookies. As they sat on the porch swing, Grissom smiled too himself as he pulled out a small box. He got down on one knee in front of Sara. Was he rushing things? Yes, perhaps he was, but he didn't want to lose Sara ever again to another man.

"Sara," a nervous Gil Grissom Jr. began, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sara couldn't believe her ears, or her eyes. She was so shocked. Tears began welling up within her eyes.

"Grissom," Sara began, "don't you think we're rushing things a bit?" Sara would have continued, as she wanted to explain her reasoning, but Grissom abruptly interrupted her.

"I guess I'm the only one in love, huh?" Grissom asked barely able to keep his emotions in check.

"No, Grissom, I…" Sara began and would have continued, but once again Grissom cut her off.

"Okay, who is he?" Grissom asked barely able to keep his anger subdued.

"Who is who, Grissom?" Sara asked in confusion.

"The man to whom I owe my misfortune?" Grissom asked. "The man who stepped on MY territory."

"Grissom, there is no other guy," Sara began sadly, "I would never do that to you, you have to believe me."

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Sara." Grissom replied sadly. With that, Grissom got up and walked away from Sara.

"Grissom," Sara began touching Grissom's arm, only to have him jerk it away from her. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," Grissom began. And when he noticed that Sara was attempting to go with him he said: "ALONE."

"Do you want the ring back?" Sara asked sadly.

"No, you keep it, it's yours." Grissom replied, barely able to keep his stormy emotions under control. With that, Grissom left Sara on the porch.

"Hi, Sara. Where's Gil?" Vera Grissom asked looking for her son.

"He went for a walk." Sara began, but then started to cry.

"Sara, Honey, what's wrong?" Vera asked in concern.

"Gil asked me to marry him," Sara began, tears now streaming down her face. "I asked him if we were rushing things, and the he got upset with me. I tried to explain my reasons, but he just kept interrupting and I didn't get the chance to explain it to him. I love him and I want to marry him."

"Well, Sara," Mrs. Grissom began, "we'll straighten everything out." With that, Vera left Sara to her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Grissom came to a log on the beach and sat on it. It was still quite early in the morning, so the beach was practically vacant. Grissom lost control of his emotions and sobbed uncontrollably. The emotions he so carefully tried to keep at bay suddenly came crashing to the surface as the ocean crashed against the rock formations by the beach.

As he continued sobbing, he thought about all of the times he pushed Sara away, telling her there was no future for them. He remembered the time when Sara asked him out to dinner and he turned her down flat, stating that he didn't know what to do about 'this'. He also remembered the moment Sara informed him that she heard is confession to the murderous Dr. Lurie, that he couldn't risk his career for her, how he asked Sophia Curtis out on a dinner date, but he couldn't risk his job for Sara. Sara really laid into him. He could still feel the emotion of that confrontation.

**Past Hurts**

"_GRISSOM!" Sara shouted angrily at Dr. Gil Grissom. "We need to talk."_

"_Not now, Sara," Grissom began in exasperation. "I'm quite busy. I'm backlogged on paperwork and Ecklie's on the warpath."_

"_Well, Grissom when can we talk?" Sara asked in angry exasperation. "It's really very important._

"_Look, I'm busy," Grissom began hastily, "can't it wait?" Just then, Sophia appeared at Grissom's side, smiling smugly at Sara._

"_Okay, Gil, are we ready to go?" Sophia asked in Sara's presence, causing Grissom's face to turn crimson red._

"_Oh, it's Gil, is it?" Sara responded nastily. "Well, goodbye Gil Grissom. I hope you have fun with your paperwork!" With that, Sara left a stunned Gil Grissom and a very happy Sophia Curtis in the corridor of the lab._

_Just then, Gil left an angry Sophia Curtis in the corridor to run after the true love of his life, hoping to catch her before she left the parking lot._

"_SARA!" Grissom shouted in an attempt to get Sara's attention._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sara asked in anger. _

"_Sara, please let me explain…" Grissom began, but was interrupted by an angry Sara._

"_Explain what, Gil?" Sara asked angrily. "Explain why you lied to me, saying you had to catch up on some paperwork, when you were planning on taking your new girlfriend out to dinner."_

"_You know," Grissom began angrily, "I really don't owe you an explanation. It's not like we were dating or anything. Yeah, me and Sophia are going on a date, and if we have sex, so be it!"_

"_I HATE YOU, GIL GRISSOM!" Sara replied in such anger and coldness, it sent a cold chill down Grissom's spine._

"_Sara," Grissom began swallowing the lump that found his throat and lightly touching her arm, "Baby, I'm sorry…" Grissom would have continued, but Sara interrupted him._

"_Don't you ever touch me again!" Sara replied angrily. "Well, two can play that game! You want to date other people, well fine. I guess I'll just call my young hotshot detective friend and see if he wants to go out to dinner with me." With that Sara whipped out her cell phone to dial a very sexy Detective Blake Covington. As she waited for him to answer, an angry Gil Grissom slapped Sara's phone out of her hand, causing it to shatter. A stunned Sara looked at Grissom in total shock. She couldn't figure out what Grissom's problem was._

"_Sara," Grissom replied shaking furiously, "I…I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"_

"_Forget it, I'm out of here." Sara replied and then practically ran from Grissom's presence, obviously frightened by Grissom's uncharacteristic behavior._

"_What have I done?" Grissom asked himself, sobbing slightly. Just then he remembered that he left Sophia in the corridor of the lab._

'_Maybe she left,' a hopeful Gil Grissom thought to himself. As Grissom rounded the corner, all hope was lost, as Sophia was in the same spot he left her in. He slipped into the men's room and splashed some water on his face to hide the tears he shed for Sara and the loss of their close friendship. He managed to get himself together. _

As Grissom sat lost in his thoughts, an elderly lady shouted at her Golden Retriever. Upon hearing the woman's shrill voice, Grissom looked up to see what the commotion was.

"Young man," the elderly woman began, "would you kindly help me catch my wayward dog? I'm way too old to run after Ladybug."

"Yes, ma'am," Grissom began attempting to pull himself together. "Did you say Ladybug?"

"Yeah, well that's her name and it's a nice name," the woman began defending her choice of name for her pooch.

"It's a nice name, ma'am," Grissom began, holding his hands up in surrender. "I really like the name."

"You must be an odd-ball like me," the woman began smiling at Grissom. "Why would a nice young man like a name like Ladybug for a dog?"

"Well, I'm actually an entomologist," Grissom began smiling and extending his hand towards the woman in introduction. "Dr. Gil Grissom."

As the older woman heard Grissom's name, realization finally dawned on her.

"Wait, wait, wait," she began, "you can't be little Gilly Grissom, can you?"

"The one and only," Grissom replied offering her a small smile.

"I'm Penelope Goldberger," the older woman began, "I lived down the street from your family for years."

"Nice to meet you again, Mrs. Goldberger." Grissom replied. "Let see about getting your Ladybug back to you." With that Grissom and Mrs. Goldberger set about the task of getting her dog back to her. Within only a matter of minutes Grissom was able to get the pooch back to her owner. Mrs. Goldberg looked deep into Grissom's sad eyes.

"Young man, you look like you just lost the love of your life." Mrs. Goldberger began. "I'd have to say you're very much in love."

"I have to go now, Mrs. Goldberger," Grissom replied tightly, "it was nice talking to you."

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Mrs. Goldberger began, totally oblivious to fact that Grissom was speaking in a terse tone to her. "Oh, and thanks for getting my dog back to me."

"Your welcome, Mrs. Goldberger." Grissom replied.

"By the way, young man," Mrs. Goldberger began, "great things are going to come your way, you can be sure of that."

"Yeah, if you say so," Grissom replied totally unconvinced of what the elderly woman was saying to him. With that, they went their separate ways.

Grissom sat on the beach again, his thoughts going back to the past once again.

**Dr. Gil Grissom and the Green-eyed Monster**

_As Grissom sat in the break room waiting for his team to arrive, there was a floral arrangement on one of the tables. As he tried to find out whom the beautiful flowers were for, Sara walked through the door._

"_A love gift for your new girlfriend?" Sara asked sarcastically._

"_No, Sara," an exasperated Gil Grissom sighed his reply. Just then, an excited Catherine Willows entered the break room._

"_Sara, did you see the lovely floral arrangement?" Catherine asked, smiling, as she thought that Gil was the one who sent Sara the beautiful flowers._

"_Yeah…" Sara began._

"_They're for you, Sara," Catherine began. "Yeah, for you."_

"_You know this because?" Gil Grissom asked._

"_I was the one who signed for them, Gil." Catherine replied testily as she realized Grissom wasn't the person responsible for attempting to brighten Sara's day._

_As Sara read the attached card, a smile spread across her face._

"_Hmmm…that's so sweet of him," Sara began, thinking she was speaking low enough so that no one would be able to hear. Unfortunately for Sara, Dr. Gil Grissom, jealousy connoisseur heard her._

"_One of your many male admirers?" Grissom asked in stark sarcasm._

"_Why, yes. Dr. Grissom," Sara replied, and with that, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the break room, floral arrangement and all._

_Catherine, who had be watching the exchange between Grissom and Sara, just had to comment on Grissom's behavior when Sara was out of earshot._

"_What the heck was all that about, Gil?" Catherine asked in exasperation._

"_What was all what about, Cath?" Grissom asked, feigning innocence._

"_Don't 'Cath' me," Catherine began angrily, "and don't give me that innocent act. Who do you think you're fooling, Gil?"_

"_What are you cackling about, Cath?" Grissom began getting annoyed with Catherine's meddling ways._

"_You and Sara, that's what," Catherine began. "This song and dance you two play. Well you, not Sara."_

"_I repeat, what are you talking about, Catherine?" Grissom asked in annoyance._

"_Your feelings for Sara, Gil, that's what!" Catherine replied._

"_I don't have feelings for Sara," Grissom began trying to hide his feelings for Sara from Catherine, "where ever did you get that idea from?"_

"_Well, for starters, Gil," Catherine began smugly "from the grapevine."_

"_And you're gonna tell me that you'll believe anything that comes from the good ole rumor mill?" Grissom asked nervously which Catherine didn't catch._

"_Gil, why don't you let me finish, and then you can state defense." Catherine replied._

"_Okay, this I gotta hear." Grissom replied in an attempt to sound nonchalant. "I wonder what wonderful things the national intruders have to say."_

"_Normally, Gil, I would side with you regarding the intrusion issue, but that isn't the case this time, Buddy." Catherine stated in a firm but amused voice._

"_Okay, then, spill it," Grissom began tersely, seeing that Catherine was getting perverse pleasure out of torturing him with a bunch of nothing. _

"_Well, Grissom, about a few nights ago, one of the lab techs from dayshift worked overtime for the night shift," Catherine began. "He said he saw you, Sara and Sophia in the corridor. He said that he left, thinking nothing of it." Catherine would have continued, but a slightly angry Grissom interrupted her._

"_So, he saw me, Sara and Sophia together in the hall. What's the big deal?" Grissom asked trying to downplay the events of that night, that were forever etched in his memory._

"_Well, as he went to his car, he noticed that Sara came out followed shortly thereafter by you."_

"_So, what's the big deal with that?" Grissom asked._

"_I'm getting to that," Catherine began testily. "if you'd let me finish the story."_

"_Alright," Grissom began, throwing up his hands in disgust, "would you finish this story already! I do have lots of work to do and assignments to hand out."_

_Catherine realized she was getting nowhere fast with Grissom, so she decided to use another tactic on the ever oblivious to everything, Gil Grissom._

"_Hey, Gil," Catherine began, "how does Sara like her new cell phone?" Judging from the look of shock and abject shame on Gil's face made Catherine realized that she touched a sore spot. _

"_H…h…h…how did you know about that?" Grissom stammered over his words. He had absolutely no idea that anyone had witnessed his rage, as he utterly destroyed Sara's cell when he knocked it out of her hand._

"_Grissom, the lab tech told Warrick about it," Catherine began, "Warrick then told me about it. I went to the lab tech and he said he wouldn't tell anyone else about it. He only told Warrick because he knew that Warrick worked with you at one time."_

"_What else did he say, Catherine?" a totally dejected Gil Grissom asked._

"_Nothing much, just that you need lots of help with that jealousy of yours." Catherine replied._

"_He doesn't know me!" Grissom spat out angrily. "What gives him the right to pass any judgement upon me?"_

"_Gil, this guy was really frightened for Sara," Catherine began, attempting to calm Grissom down. "He's new to our lab. He just transferred from the Boston Crime Lab. For all he knew, you could have been an abusive ex-husband or something. By the way he described what he saw, who can blame him?"_

"_Look, Catherine," Grissom began, but Catherine interrupted him._

"_NO, you look, Gil," Catherine began, "you need to confront your feelings for Sara. You can't just keep on pushing her away. And for God's sake, stop seeing that bimbo, Sophia!_

"_I'm not seeing her actually," Grissom began angrily, "but, if I were, who's business is it anyway? Not Sara's and definitely not yours."_

"_You know what, Grissom," Catherine began nearing the end of her patience, "you're absolutely right. So, when another guy comes and sweeps 'your' Sara way from you, don't call me, because if you do, I'll let my voicemail pick up. I won't even give you the satisfaction of returning your calls." With that, Catherine turned on her heels and stalked down the hall to her office, leaving a nervous Dr. Gil Grissom in her wake._

"_Now what have I done?" Grissom asked himself. "I lost my girl and I'm about to lose one of my best friends. I'd better call Catherine and apologize. I'll need Catherine's help to get my 'Baby Girl' back." With that, a sheepish Gil Grissom swallowed his pride and called Catherine to apologize for his terse behavior._

**Later That Day/Back to the Present**

Grissom made plans to head back to Las Vegas in two weeks. He and Sara were driving back together. He planned to drive all the way, as Sara drove to Santa Monica by herself. He didn't want her to drive again.

Two Weeks Later—Back in Las Vegas 

Sara was back at work in the Las Vegas Crime lab. Everyone was glad to see her, except for one Sophia Curtis. Never the less, Sara spoke to Sophia in a professional tone.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Hodges and David greeted Sara by giving her hugs.

"Welcome back, Girl!" Catherine shouted happily. "I was beginning to think that you were gonna trade us in for Sunny Southern California. Look at you, nicely tanned and looking refreshed. I'm jealous, Girl."

Sara laughed slightly, as she was still saddened by Grissom accusing her of seeing another man. When Sara continued to sit in silence, Catherine became concerned.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Catherine asked. "It's not like you to stay silent this long. What gives?"

"Oh, nothing, just tired I guess," Sara began, "I haven't been sleeping too well lately."

"Well, the fact that you were away from work for about a month or more, that would do it." Catherine replied. "How's Grissom doing?"

"He's fine, I guess." Sara replied.

"What do you mean, you guess?" Catherine asked.

"Well, you know how Griss gets," Sara lied, not wanting Catherine to know that Grissom had been avoiding her since he dropped her off at her apartment. "He likes his privacy and doesn't want to share his feelings with anyone." With that, Sara excused herself and went into the ladies' room and pulled a small box from her purse.

"Since he gave it to me, I might as well wear it." Sara said to herself as she slipped the beautiful engagement ring on her left ring finer. The large diamond was as beautiful as it was flawless.

"Grissom must have paid a fortune for this ring," Sara continued in conversation with herself. "I'll wear his ring." Sara smiled as it finally dawned on her that Gil Grissom gave her an engagement ring.

Later that Evening 

Catherine and Sara were finishing up gathering evidence for an apparent murder suicide. As Sara was dusting the bedroom for prints, Catherine noticed a ring with a gigantic rock.

"Sara?" Catherine spoke the younger woman's name in askance.

Sara following Catherine's eyes to the beautiful ring on her left ring finger spoke up.

"It's an engagement ring," Sara began in explanation. "Grissom asked me to marry him and I accepted."

"Well, congratulations are in store," Catherine began. She would have continued, but Sara interrupted her gently.

"Hey, Cath," Sara began, "if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"Well, okay," Catherine began, "I don't know, but if I had a rock that looked like that, everyone and their grandmother would know that I was engaged.

In Grissom's Townhouse 

As Grissom sat on his couch, he remembered that he had to a file that was important for a case that Warrick was due in court tomorrow to testify for the prosecution. Grissom knew he still had two more weeks of paid sick leave.

Grissom decided to go to the lab to get this important file into Warrick's hand for his court date tomorrow

With that, Grissom hopped in his Mercedes and headed for the lab.

The Las Vegas Lab 

As Catherine and Sara sat in the locker room and Catherine continued to examine the beautiful diamond engagement ring on Sara's finger, a stunned Dr. Gil Grissom approached the two ladies. Gil couldn't believe that Sara had decided to wear the ring after all. He was elated, but didn't want to get his hopes up. He thought that perhaps Sara was using the ring as a deterrent to keep some of Las Vegas' finest at bay, as she had lots of trouble with men coming on to her many times, much to his dismay.

Catherine looked up at Gil and smiled.

"Hey, Gil," Catherine began, "what brings you here?"

"Grissom, you're not going against Doctor's orders, are you?" Sara asked with much concern in her voice.

"No, just dropping off a file for Warrick." Grissom replied smiling at Sara. "He's gonna need it for his court case tomorrow, so I thought I'd better get it to him tonight."

"I'll make sure he gets it, Gil." Catherine replied. "I'm heading down to trace. Sara, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, Cath, later." Sara replied.

"By the way, Gil, congratulations on your engagement to Sara."

"Yeah, thanks, Cath." Grissom replied, but then a thought struck him. He took the ring from off Sara's finger. He then turned to Catherine and said: "It wasn't done properly. Cath, do you mind staying here and witnessing the proper way to propose to a beautiful young woman?"

"No, it would be my pleasure," a gushing Catherine Willows replied.

Grissom got on one knee and took Sara's left hand in his larger right hand and began his proposal, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Sara, upon watching Grissom freely let his emotions flow, began sobbing tears of joy and happiness.

"Sara," Grissom choked through his tears, "will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, Grissom! YES! YES! YES!" Sara responded happily.

"Okay, you still have one major problem, but we can fix that." Grissom laughed.

"I don't have problems, I'm perfect." Sara replied through tears of happiness.

"Yes you have this one problem," Grissom sighed a sigh of mock exasperation.

"Okay, I'll bite." Sara began, "so, my dear man, what pray-tell is my so-called problem?"

"You have the horrible habit of calling me Grissom!" Grissom mock exclaimed. "My first name is Gilbert or Gil, Madame."

"Okay, Gil, you got me." Sara replied, causing Grissom to smile a very big smile, upon hearing Sara call him by his first name. He truly loved when she called him Gil.

"Okay kids, it's time for us to get back for us to get back to work." Catherine replied joking with Grissom and Sara. "But Sara, if you'd like to take the rest of the night off and celebrate with Gil, you're more than welcome. I don't want anyone saying I don't have a romantic bone in my body."

With that, Grissom and Sara left the Las Vegas Crime lab and headed back to his townhouse. They stopped by the local Chinese restaurant and picked up vegetarian Chinese cuisine.

Sara Clears up Grissom's Misunderstanding 

Grissom was curious to know what caused Sara's change of heart, as he was certain that she wanted to put the brakes on their budding romance.

"Sara, Honey, why the sudden change of heart?" Grissom asked anxiously, hoping that this wasn't a dream. "I mean, I thought you wanted to put the brakes on our romance. At least that's the conclusion I came up with when we were in California."

"Grissom, Grissom, Grissom," Sara began. She would have continued, but Grissom teasingly interrupted her.

"You do mean, Gil, Gil, Gil, don't you, Sara dear?" Grissom asked, as he attacked Sara's porcelain neck.

"Yes, you are absolutely right, Gil, Baby." Sara replied with a moan of contentment as Grissom attacked her neck hungrily.

"Okay, Sara," Grissom beckoned with his hand, "you may proceed."

"Gil, I never said I didn't want to marry you, nor did I ever say that I wanted to put the brakes on our romance," Sara began smiling affectionately at Grissom. "I only wanted you to court me, and court me you will."

"Court you?" Grissom asked genuinely confused, a state that Sara always found so adorable in him.

"Yeah, you know, like date?" Sara asked. "I want to go out to dinner, movies and amusement parks with extremely large roller coasters!"

With that, Grissom lifted Sara from off her feet and swung her around happily.

"I'm sorry for all of the times I hurt you," Grissom began sobbing out loud, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's all right, Gil," Sara began, "we're going to get past that. We're bigger than our troubles and our pasts."

"No, Sara," Grissom began, "I actually thought that you were leaving me for Ecklie."

"What?" Sara began, having a hard time controlling the bubbles of laughter threatening to choke her. "Where did you ever get that idea from?"

"Well, Sophia called my cell phone and told me that Ecklie was seeing you," Grissom began in deep sadness, sad that he believed Sophia. "I called your cell phone and Ecklie picked up. I called around 1:30am." Grissom then replayed to Sara what transpired that night. It was after hearing Ecklie's voice on Sara's cell phone that pushed him over the edge, prompting him to attempt to end his life.

"_Grissom," Grissom replied into the receiver. His voice was one of emptiness._

"_Gil," Sophia began, feigning concern, "how are you?"_

"_Hello, Ms. Curtis. Goodbye, Ms. Curtis," Grissom began curtly. "It's Dr. Grissom to you." From the tone in his voice, Sophia could tell that Grissom was getting ready to hang up on her, so she spoke quickly, in an attempt to pique his interest._

"_Well, Dr. Grissom it is," Sophia began trying to hide her anger at being treated in such an evil manner. "I just wanted to let you know that Sara has moved on." Sophia stopped there on purpose, letting Grissom digest the words she spoke concerning his Precious Princess Sara._

"_YOU'RE LYING YOU WITCH!" Grissom began in hot anger, "look, Sophia, I don't have time for your evil games." Grissom had to keep his temper in check, or else his aunt would tell his mother and she would be up there in a flash._

"_Well, Dr. Grissom, if you don't believe me, why don't you try her cell phone?" Sophia asked, feigning concern for the sad forensic entomologist. "It's 1am in the morning, Sara should be home, right?"_

"_I WON'T DO IT!" Grissom yelled into the receiver. With that, Grissom abruptly slammed the phone against the wall, without so much as a goodbye to Sophia._

As Grissom began sobbing from the pain he felt that night, Sara cradled him in her arms, speaking soothing words of love to him in his ear. As she continued to hold Grissom in her arms, realization dawned on her.

"NASA, we have a problem," Sara broke the loving silence between her and Grissom.

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked, still sobbing lightly.

"Gil, you said that Sophia called you and told you that me and Ecklie were having a thing going on, right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, so?" Grissom asked, confusion crossing his handsome face.

"Well, Gil," Sara began, "how in the world would Sophia know that Ecklie would pick up my phone? That means that she had to be the one that switched our phones in order to exact her revenge on you, me and Ecklie."

"How was Ecklie affected?" Grissom asked incredulously. "I know that I was affected, and in turn you were affected too."

"Well, for your information, Smarty Pants," Sara began in an attempt to lighten the mood, which she managed to do, by impersonating one of her professors at Harvard University. Grissom couldn't help but laugh, as he remembered the older professor, as she absolutely got on his nerves. Her voice was as irritating as chafing on one's inner thighs. "Ecklie was trying to woo back his ex-wife. She called one day and she got me. And boy was she steamed, but I took care of everything."

"What did you do?" Grissom was almost afraid to ask, because he knew that Sara and Ecklie had their differences, and Ecklie was trying to get Sara fired because of the incident with him and Catherine.

"I told Mrs. Ecklie that our phones were changed," Sara began smiling, "I then told Mrs. Ecklie that I was surprised the nut forgot to tell her. I then told her men, go figure."

"What did she say after that?" Grissom was curious to know what was happening with Ecklie's marriage.

"She didn't say anything, Gil," Sara began, laughing, "she started crying and saying that she had to call Conrad and apologize. So I just gave her my phone number. And the rest as they say, is history."

"I'm impressed, Weed Hopper." Grissom replied doing a terrible impression of Master Po, young Kwai Chang Caine of Kung Fu's mentor. "What did Conrad have to say about things.

"He's like a kid in a candy store," Sara began laughing, "I've never seen Conrad this happy. To say that he truly appreciated what I've done for him, would be the understatement of the year."

"I'm glad to hear that you two have ironed out your differences." Grissom replied. "You mentioned that Sophia switched yours and Ecklie's cell phones. I can understand why she wanted revenge against me and you, but what I don't understand is why get revenge on Ecklie?"

"Because she felt that he didn't do his part in separating us, Gil." Sara replied feeling sorry for Sophia. "She hated the fact that you cared for me, Gil. She couldn't take being rejected by you. So, she felt that Ecklie needed to be taught a lesson. I guess I should call Conrad and give him a heads up."

"Sara, Baby Doll," Grissom began, "don't you think you should get proof before calling Conrad?"

"Don't you think I know how to do my job, Sir," Sara began, sending Grissom a mock glare. "I'll have you know that I'm dayshift's top CSI."

"Ha, ha, ha, Sara," Grissom began, "you humor leaves me utterly speechless."

With that, Sara phoned Ecklie and informed him of her suspicions concerning one Sophia Curtis and the switched cell phone caper. After assuring Sara that Sophia would be reprimanded, they disconnected their call.

"Sara, I'm gonna call Mom and let her know that we're engaged," Grissom began. "Well, I'll let Dad or Lucille relay the message to Mom."

"Mrs. Grissom will be happy to hear that," Sara began, "with all of the drama we brought them the last two weeks were with them."

"Yeah," Grissom began, sadly remembering his actions.

Sara, catching the sadness cross his handsome features, immediately spoke up.

"Gil, that's all behind us now," Sara began sighing dreamily, "there's nothing but happiness in front of us."

"You know, Sara, you're absolutely right!" Grissom exclaimed happily. "I'm gonna live for our right now and for our future. I've wasted far too much time on the past and past hurts. It's time for me and us to move forward. Sara, you showed me how to move forward, it's just that it took me a little longer to get your message. Thanks a lot, Sara." With that, Grissom dialed his parents' number and told his father that he and Sara were engaged.

"Hey, Gil," Sara began, "are we going to tell the gang about my pregnancy? They deserve to know, don't you think?" Sara gestured to her stomach area that was slowly but surely starting to bulge a little.

"We'll tell them in due time, Honey," Grissom began, placing his strong hands over Sara's smaller hand on her stomach area. "I just want to concentrate on you, Baby, and our wedding."

With that, Grissom and Sara made plans for their wedding, as they didn't feel the need to prolong the inevitable. Grissom and Sara also decided to go to the lab and announce their engagement and their pending wedding. Sara would have Catherine help her with her make-up and also would have her as the Maid of Honor. She already knew who the flower girls were going to be. Sara secured Lindsey as one flower girl and Sara's neighbor had a granddaughter that would be perfect for the second flower girl.

"Hey, Gil," Sara began, "Mrs. Grissom mentioned that you have a nephew that you wanted to have as your best man?"

"Yeah, Sara," Grissom began smiling, "Sara, it's no longer Mrs. Grissom, but Mom to you from now on. Matthew only asks that we contact him at least a month before we get married, so that he would be able to adjust his schedule. His wife, Frances is the head medical examiner for LA County Coroner's office."

"Wow," Sara began, "Did you tell me that she was working at Cedar Sinai Medical Center?"

"She worked previously as a medical doctor, but she decided to change specialties, and now she's the medical examiner for LA County Coroner's Office." Grissom replied. "She's also a forensic consultant for the LAPD as well. By the way Sara, you're gonna have to stop calling my mother, Mrs. Grissom and start calling her Mom."

"Yes, Gil," Sara began smiling affectionately at 'her' Gil. "I'll have to remember that." With that, Gil and Sara started to put into motion their plans for they're pending wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: ALL characters belong to CBS. No infringement is intended, as this story is written for fun only. Any additional characters will be mine or I may borrow a few from some of my fellow fanfic writers.

Summary: This story details Conrad Ecklie's plan to destroy Dr. Gil Grissom's life. He secures the services of Ms. Sophia Curtis to systematically destroy Dr. Grissom, beginning of course with his relationship with CSI3 Sara Sidle.

Author: Christiangirl (AKA Sharon)

Spoilers: "Unbearable" and a little "Let the Seller Beware"

Rating: PG-13/AU Story

**CHAPTER EIGHT--BROKEN HEARTS AND BROKEN DREAMS MENDED**

As Grissom sat waiting in Pastor William Wilkins' office, his mind drifted to the past. He began to think of the many times that he had hurt Sara by pushing her away. He also thought of the many times his and Sara's paths always seemed to cross, no matter how far they lived from one another. He should have known that Sara was his one and only.

**Sara, My One and Only/Grissom's Past Thoughts**

_As Dr. Gil Grissom thought about his many encounters with 21-year old Sara Sidle, a look of sadness crossed his face. Grissom was sad about the fact he wouldn't see Sara ever again, a fact that did NOT sit well with him. Just as Dr. Grissom was finishing the final touches on his presentation for the last day of his seminar, his hotel phone rang._

"_Dr. Grissom," Gil replied._

"_Hey there, Gil, my boy," Dr. Joel Henson replied cheerfully. "Are you ready for the big shindig we're throwing for you."_

"_Yeah, I guess so." Grissom replied. Dr. Henson was one of Grissom's many mentors. Dr. Philip Gerard introduced Grissom to Dr. Hanson when Gil was just a lad of 15 years of age._

_Dr. Joel Hanson was also the dean of Berkeley College in the San Francisco area._

"_So, young man," Dr. Hanson began, "what seems to be your problem?"_

"_Well, it's sort of a happy problem," Grissom began, blushing slightly. "I think I'm falling in love."_

"_It sounds like you've finally got laid, huh, son?" Dr. Hanson asked curiously._

_Grissom was so very glad that Dr. Hanson was all the way in Detroit, Michigan, teaching at another seminar. He was blushing so profusely at Dr. Hanson's comment. When he didn't answer immediately, Dr. Hanson saw his chance to needle his former student._

"_So, I can hear from your silence, that you're no longer a virgin, Gil, are you?" Dr. Hanson asked._

"_Hey, Joel, can we kindly go on to another subject?" Grissom asked, not wanting to discuss his sex life._

"_Ok, Gil, but can we at least discuss the damsel that stole your heart away?" Dr. Hanson asked._

"_I don't think I want to discuss my personal business, just yet." Grissom replied._

"_We always discussed personal things, Gil, why is this any different?" Dr. Hanson asked, kind of hurt._

"_Well, do you remember the last time I discussed a lady I had interest in?" Grissom asked._

"_Gil, that girl just wasn't right," Dr. Hanson began, "you can't blame yourself for that accident waiting to happen. How did you know she would sleep with your best friend?"_

_Grissom cringed on the inside thinking back to that painful time._

"_Apparently I just wasn't worth the wait." Grissom replied remorsefully._

"_C'mon, Gil, tell me who she is, please?" Dr. Hanson asked._

"_Well, her name is Sara Sidle," Grissom began, but was interrupted by Dr. Joel Hanson, his former mentor._

"_Sara Sidle…the Masters student…you can't be serious, Gil, can you?" Dr. Hanson asked him._

"_Well, yes, Joel, I am." Grissom replied_

"_But, Gil, my boy, she's a student," Dr. Hanson replied. "Gil, you know you can't continue seeing her."_

"_And why is that, Joel?" Grissom asked, his anger rising._

"_She's a kid, Gil, that's why." Dr. Hanson replied. "Won't you feel like you're taking advantage of a kid?"_

"_She's 21 years old, Joel," Grissom began, "she's hardly a kid as you so aptly put it. We're two consenting adults, so I don't see any problems, unless you have a problem with me seeing Sara Sidle."_

"_Okay, okay," Dr. Hanson began, "but do you think it's a wise move to start dating your student?"_

"_Look, Joel, I know you mean well," Grissom began, "but it's my life, so just let me live it. Besides, my seminars are done, so there shouldn't be a problem at all." With that, Dr. Joel Hanson threw up his hands in absolute surrender. He realized whatever Dr. Grissom has set his sights on, no amount of talking will be able to change his mind._

_As the call ended, Grissom considered what Dr. Hanson was saying with regards to Grissom dating Sara, his student. Yes, Grissom agreed with his mentor. In fact, his mind kept telling him that this wasn't right. But his heart, on the other hand, had totally flipped out over Sara, thus making it entirely too late for Grissom to turn back now. He was head over heals in love with the leggy brunette that had stolen his heart._

'_Who would have ever thought it,' Grissom thought to himself, 'that the 'Tin Man' would fall in love.' Grissom just smiled and shook his head at the insanity of everything._

Just then, the door to Pastor Wilkins' office opened, startling Grissom from his reverie. He looked up and noticed his father staring at him with an odd look on his face. His father closed the office door and took a seat next to his sad looking son. 

"Dad, is Sara here?" Grissom anxiously queried. "Are they ready to start the ceremony?" Grissom asked as he hastily jumped out of the chair that he was sitting in. He would have bolted out of the pastor's office, had his father not gently grabbed him by his arm.

"Calm down, Son." Gil Grissom Sr. began, trying to hide his amusement. "Sara and her entourage have not arrived yet."

"What's taking her so long, Dad?" Grissom asked, trying to keep his irritability from showing.

"Son, the wedding doesn't start until 12 noon," Gil Grissom Sr. began, this time his amusement showing. "It's just a quarter after 11. Calm down, she'll be here with the Proverbial Bells on."

"Dad, how can you be so sure?" Grissom asked. "How do you know that she didn't get cold feet and decided that she doesn't want to marry me?"

This time, Gil Grissom Sr. couldn't contain his amusement. Grissom glared at his father, as he wasn't amused that his father was laughing at him.

"I'm glad to see that you're finding this funny, Dad." Grissom replied with slight venom.

"Son, I'm sorry, but I'm not laughing at you," Gil Grissom Sr. began, "I'm laughing because you don't seem to realize that Sara loves you and worships the ground you walk on."

"Really?" Grissom asked not believing that Sara could love him as much as he loved her.

"Really, Gilly, my boy," Gil Grissom Sr. began. The elder Grissom would have continued, but the younger Grissom interrupted him,

"Dad, you just don't know the many times I've hurt Sara," Grissom replied. "I've been thinking about the many times I pushed her away. One time I even told a suspect that I couldn't risk my career for her love, which she happened to hear. She told me a few weeks later, and the look in her eyes said it all." Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes.

Just then, his mother entered the pastor's office to let Grissom know that Lucille got a phone call from Sara's mom, Laura Sidle.

"Lucille said that they were on their way," Vera Grissom began and then stopped in mid sentence as she noticed the look on her two men's faces.

"What's going on here?" Vera asked.

"Nothing, Mom," Grissom signed, not wanting his mother to see his eyes. For he know that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and he knew his mother was astute at picking up different things by merely looking into a person's eyes.

"Son, you know I can read lips," Vera began, hurt that her son didn't want to look her in the eye. "What's going on here?" Grissom's father couldn't wait to blab everything to his mother.

"Vera, Honey," Gil Grissom Sr. began, "our son here seems to think that Sara doesn't want to marry him. Hence the reason she's 'late'."

"Oh, Baby Boy," Vera began, smiling at her son's discomfort at being called by her special nickname for him. "Sara loves you so very much. I've seen it when you were in the hospital. Sara stayed by your bedside for 5 days and 19 hours."

"You really think she loves me?" Grissom asked his parents. He was still in awe of the fact that someone of Sara's caliber could be truly in love with him.

"Yes, my little Gilly Bear," Vera began smiling at her 'Baby Boy'. "Sara truly loves you and only you."

"Thanks, guys." Grissom replied, grateful for the encouragement his parents gave him.

Just then, Grissom's nephew, Matthew Grissom entered the room to check up on his uncle. Matthew was Grissom's best man, as Grissom promised him nearly 10 years ago.

"Hey, Matthew, has Sara arrived? Is the Wedding starting? Do I need to take my place?" Grissom asked anxiously.

"No, Gilly," Matthew began in amusement. "I just came to check up you."

"Okay." Grissom replied.

"Son," Gil Sr. began, "why don't you calm down. Lucille made some chamomile tea in the church kitchen. Shall I have her bring you some? It should help calm your frayed nerves."

"My nerves are not frayed, Dad," Grissom began. "I'll take a cup of coffee."

"No coffee for you, Son," Vera began, "if your nerves aren't frayed now, they will be if you drink a cup of caffeine. We'll have Lucille bring you the chamomile tea."

"Okay, you guys win." Grissom replied in defeat.

"Now that's a good boy," Vera Grissom replied to her son. "You'll love the tea. Lucille makes the best chamomile tea." With that, Gil Sr. called Lucille's cell phone and asked her to bring the tea to Gil Jr.

Dr. Matthew Grissom managed to calm down Gil Jr. with the antics of his children. His stories also brought some heavy laughter amongst the older family members. Matthew went on to mention to the Grissom family that his mother (and Grissom's older sister), Dr. Felecia Grissom Felzner had arrived with her husband, Dr. Helmut Felzner. With that, Lucille brought a big pot of chamomile tea, and they all enjoyed the tea. Grissom calmed, though only slightly.

**Sara's Condo—Wedding Day Jitters/Memories of the Past**

As Sara sat in the, her mind drifted off to the first time she and Grissom met. She went back to that fateful day.

_**The Harvard Lecture Days **_

_Sara Sidle hurried to Lecture Hall Room 201. She was excited about this lecture, because it was being held by one her idols, Dr. Gilbert Grissom. She read many of his articles on forensics and entomology. She's seen lots of photos of Dr. Grissom, but they seemed to older candid shots of him on different crime scenes._

_Just then, her best friend Emily slapped her back in a good-natured fashion, startling Sara out of her thoughts._

"_Hey, Sara." Emily Kramer happily greeted._

"_Hey, Ems." Sara replied cheerfully._

"_Are you ready for the lecture, Sara?" Emily asked. "I heard the guy's a real looker, for in an old man's kind of way, ya know?"_

"_I heard that, too," Sara replied. "I tried looking, for some up-to-date photos of him, but it seems he might be camera shy. All I was able to come up with was some old candid shots. They weren't very good either."_

"_Perhaps he old and doesn't want the public to see how looks." Emily replied laughing at her own joke._

"_Well, if that was the case, why have lectures around the country, if you don't want anyone to know how your really look?" Sara asked._

"_What are you getting at, Sara?" Emily asked._

"_This isn't the Dr. Grissom's first lecture," Sara began, and it certainly won't be his last."_

"_Yeah?" Emily replied in askance, still unable to follow Sara's thoughts._

"_He's been giving these lectures for at least ten years," Sara began. She would have continued, but an exasperated Emily Kramer interrupted her._

"_And you know this how?" Emily asked as an exasperated sigh left her mouth._

"_I read an issue of Who's Who in Forensic Science," Sara began, smiling sheepishly._

"_Most people our age have major crushes on rock stars," Emily began, "but Sara Sidle has a major crush on some old guy entomologist. He's probably in his 50's, or maybe even pushing 60."_

"_Why would you say that?" Sara asked._

"_This guy's got his stuff published in major publications," Emily began in mock smugness. "I can't see some young guy getting his stuff published like that. And you said he was listed in Who's Who in Forensic Science? Oh yeah, that's Oldsville for sure." Just then, Sara looked at her watch and realized they were about to be late on the first day of the lecture. With that, they both hurried to the lecture hall._

**The Forensics Lecture Surprise**

_As Sara and Emily took their seats, they noticed that the lecture hall was filled with many students. Emily was totally surprised at the large turnout. While, on the other hand, Sara was not at all surprised, as she knew that many of the students only attended the lecture for the easy credits. Some of the attendees were working adults that wanted to attend the lecture in order to get more money on their jobs. Either way, Sara knew that towards the end of the lectures, no matter reason for people attending, she knew that many would drop out before the lecture ended._

_As Sara continued lost in her thoughts, Dr. Gil Grissom walked on the podium. Just then, Emily tapped Sara on her left shoulder, startling Sara a bit._

"_What?" Sara asked, annoyed that Emily startled her._

"_Shh, look at the good-looking guy behind the podium," Emily began, "surely, he must be Dr. Grissom's assistant."_

"_Yeah, probably some doctoral candidate trying to get on Dr, Grissom's good side." Sara replied, annoyed at how some people would try to advance their careers by sucking up to prominent professors._

"_What are you talking about?" Emily asked._

"_One great commendation from a well-known professor like Dr. Grissom," Sara began, "no telling how far that guy's career will go." With that the lecture began, and the speaker introduced himself. Sara and Emily couldn't believe their ears, and especially their eyes._

"_Welcome to the Crime Scene Forensics and Entomology Seminar," Dr. Grissom began brightly. "I'm Dr. Gil Grissom, and I'll be your lecturer for this week-long seminar."_

"_I can't believe it," Emily whispered to Sara. "This guy's a lot younger, and better looking than I expected."_

_Emily thought she was speaking low enough, so as not to be heard. But, much to her dismay, Dr. Grissom heard her muffled whisper._

"_Miss, would you like to share with the rest of us?" Grissom asked, trying to hide the amusement out of his baby-blue eyes, but failing miserably. "You could take the podium. I'll just sit here and listen to you. I'm kind of tired, late night flight, you know?"_

"_No, sir," Emily began blushing slightly. "I rather hear what you have to say on the subject."_

"_Well, our loss, Miss?" Grissom asked._

"_Kramer, Emily Kramer, that is." Emily replied nervously._

_Just then, Grissom made the mistake of looking to the left of Emily, and spotted a tall and very beautiful brunette. She was hot, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her._

_His assistant, noticing that the normally cool and collected entomologist was losing his composure, took matters into her own hand._

_Doctoral candidate, Mrs. Barbara Gilead helped get the lecture off to a smashing start. Grissom was so glad that he had Mrs. Gilead with him on many of his lectures, especially this one. He had fallen in love at first sight with the lovely brunette with the 1000-watt gap-tooth smile. Sara Sidle also fell in love with him at first sight._

Just then, Sara was shaken out of her thoughts when Catherine asked her a question about her make up.

"Sara, I'm going to use my Cover Girl run-free make up." Catherine Willows began.

"No offense, Cath," Sara began, "but I'd rather use my make up."

"Is it run free?" Catherine asked.

"Why is that important?" Sara asked irritably, as she was growing more and more nervous. Here she was, expecting a baby and getting married.

"Well, when Gil Grissom sees you looking this beautiful," Catherine began. "He'll be in tears for sure."

"I don't know." Sara replied.

"Well, Sara," Catherine began using another strategy. "We know that you're going to shed tears, and you don't want to have your mascara running down your face. We wouldn't want you looking like a raccoon or something." That seemed to do the trick, as Sara consented to using Catherine's run free make-up.

As Catherine was putting on the finishing touches, Laura Sidle entered the living room where Catherine was working on getting Sara ready for her wedding day. Laura Sidle's breath caught in her throat at her daughter's great beauty. Tears filled her eyes.

"Sara," Laura began tearfully, "You look absolutely beautiful! Your handsome man will be overwhelmed with your beauty."

"Thanks, Mom," Sara began nervously, "I just hope I can get through this wedding without fainting." With that Catherine and Laura began laughing at Sara's comment.

"What?" Sara asked trying to sound angry, but failed miserably. "I am pregnant after all and I AM entitled to faint."

"A strong woman like you faint?" Catherine asked incredulously. "No going to happen, Girlfriend!"

Sara smiled slightly at Catherine's comment. Sara never realized that Catherine thought of her as a strong woman. That was a great comment coming from one of the toughest women Sara ever came in contact with. Catherine was like the older sister she wished she had while she grew up.

"Thanks for having confidence in me, Cath." Sara replied. With that, Catherine gave Sara a great big hug, which Laura Sidle joined in for one great big group hug.

"Hey, Sara, what were you thinking about a few minutes ago?" Catherine asked curious to know what was on the beautiful brunette's mind.

"Nothing much." Sara tried to lie.

"Trust me, Honey, it was much…you seemed to be light years from us." Catherine replied.

"I was just thinking about the first time I met Grissom." Sara replied.

"Oh, wow, do I remember that moment." Catherine replied.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"Have I got a tale to tell you ladies," Catherine replied, pointing to both Sara and Laura Sidle. "You're going to get a kick out of this story. I know I did when it happened nearly 10 years ago." All eyes were on Catherine and all ears were opened in expectation of the content of Catherine's story. With that, Catherine began her story. Her mind drifted back to 10 years ago when Dr. Gil Grissom did double duty as a Criminalist for the Las Vegas Police Department and part-time travelling college professor.

**GIL GRISSOM'S FIRST EVER ENCOUNTER WITH A WOMAN**

_As Catherine sat in the break room sipping on some fluid trying to pass itself off as coffee, she happened to catch a flash of a person zipping through the hallway. _

_As Catherine entered the hallway, she saw a very harried Dr. Gil Grissom rushing off to what appeared to be yet another college lecture._

"_Need a little help, Professor?" Catherine asked as she helped Grissom tie his necktie._

"_Yes, come to think of it, I do." Grissom replied nervously._

"_Why are you so nervous, Gil?" Catherine asked incredulously. "Aren't you one of the top forensic entomologists in the country? Geez, you act like you're a teenager going on a first date or something."_

"_You're a riot, Alice," Grissom replied quoting Ralph Kramden's famous line to his wife, Alice Kramden in the old Honeymooners show._

"_I'm not nervous, mind you," Grissom began, once again fumbling with his necktie._

"_Then, what is the problem, Gil?" Catherine asked. "Don't mess with that tie again."_

"_I overslept and missed my flight," an agitated Gil Grissom began. "Now I have to take a later flight. If all goes well, barring anymore mishaps, I should arrive in Boston at 3am in the morning. That should give me all of 4 hours to prepare for my lecture."_

"_Gil, it's not like the information is new or anything like that," Catherine began and would have continued, but Grissom abruptly interrupted her._

"_It would be new to the students that I present it to." Grissom replied in a whiney voice._

"_Gil, you're going to do fine," Catherine began. "Remember when you first came on board here? Your presentation as to why having an entomologist on our staff was excellent. Dr. Carvallo was sold!"_

"_Thanks, Cath." Grissom replied. He then left for his trip to the East Coast._

_Gil arrived in Boston, Massachusetts at approximately 3am, just like he predicted. But thanks in part to a talkative cabby; he didn't arrive at the hotel until after 4am. He had to get his lecture materials together._

_As Grissom entered the lecture hall, he looked over the students. Grissom realized from past lecture experiences, that many of the students were just taking his lecture merely to make more money on their jobs and some students just wanted a place to sack out, as some people found forensics and entomology boring subjects._

_As Grissom began his lecture, he relaxed and started to introduce himself as the lecture speaker. As he was talking, he noticed a muffled conversation going on. He decided to have a little fun with the young lady that was speaking out of term. _

"_Miss, would you to share with the rest of us?" Grissom asked, trying to hide the amusement out of his baby-blue eyes, but failing miserably. "You could take the podium. I'll just sit here and listen to you. I'm kind of tired, late night flight, you know?"_

"_No, sir," Emily began blushing slightly. "I rather hear what you have to say on the subject."_

"_Well, our loss, Miss?" Grissom asked._

"_Kramer, Emily Kramer, that is." Emily replied nervously._

_Just then, Grissom looked to the left of Emily Kramer, and saw the most beautiful brunette. Grissom was at a loss for words, but his lecture assistant, Mrs. Barbara Gilead helped him get himself back on track with the lecture._

_No one knew that a man of Grissom's position was still a virgin at 35 years old. He traveled the world over with his many college lectures. No woman seemed to affect Grissom the way this young woman had. It was love at first sight on Grissom's part. He wondered what this young woman would think about having an older guy falling in love with her. Unbeknownst to Grissom, the young woman was just as enamored with him as he was with her._

_As time went on, Grissom and Sara began hanging out together. Grissom didn't know how popular Sara was with the young men. He couldn't hide his jealousy from her._

_One night, Sara was very amorous with Grissom. He felt his member growing hard. As he felt her hands on the zipper of his pants, Grissom stopped her. He wanted to be sure that he wasn't just some crush that she had on him. He had never been with a woman in an intimate way. He wanted her to know that once she and him crossed that line, that she would be his and his only. He wasn't about sharing anyone so precious. He wasn't good about sharing his toys when he was a kid and he wasn't about to share Sara with any man._

"_Sara," Grissom began in a voice so full of emotion. "Are you sure you're ready for a man like me?"_

"_What do you mean, ' a man like you'?" Sara asked, afraid that Grissom was trying to get out of being with her. "Are you saying that you don't want me?"_

"_I WANT YOU, BABY, OH I WANT YOU!" Grissom moaned loudly as he felt Sara's hands on his member._

"_Then what are you asking me?" Sara asked._

"_All I'm asking is that you don't take your love from me." Grissom began emotionally charged. "Once we cross this line, I can't go back. I mean, I won't be able to go back. I love you. I loved you since I met you the first day of the lecture."_

_Sara was a little overwhelmed with Grissom's confession. She didn't know how to handle true love. She was never truly loved by the men she slept with. They only viewed her as a sex object. This was new to her, to have a man, an older man, and a man of substance fall in love with her._

_Grissom grew nervous as he waited for Sara's reply to his confession of love. He was afraid that he was pushing her too fast, and he was also concerned that she didn't share his feelings of love. All of the sudden, Grissom's doubts disappeared as Sara's lips came crashing upon his. He just lay on his bed and let Sara lead him, as she was the first woman he made love with. He loved her totally and truly._

**CATHERINE NOTICES THE CHANGE IN GRISSOM**

_As Grissom sat in the break room sipping on a bottle of water, Catherine entered the break room. As Catherine stood looking at Grissom, he looked up._

"_What?" Grissom asked Catherine incredulously._

"_That look on your face." Catherine replied._

"_What look are you referring to, Cath?" Grissom asked sighing._

"_The look of love on your face," Catherine began. "You've fallen in love, haven't you?"_

"_What makes you think that I've fallen in love, Cath?" Grissom asked nervously._

"_You just look like you're in love, I don't know." Catherine replied. Just then Brass came in and started handing out assignments for the night shift crew._

'_Saved by Jim Brass,' Grissom thought grateful for Jim's timely interruption. 'I'll have to do something nice for him.'_

_Grissom and Sara continued their relationship for over a year. Sara graduated from Harvard University with her Master's Degree in Physics. She applied to the lab at the San Francisco Police Department. Grissom gave her a glowing recommendation and she easily got the CSI Level One position. Grissom had planned on keeping their relationship going, but Dr. Gil Grissom was in for a big surprise. _

_Grissom and Sara had kept in touch either by phone, e-mail or by instant messaging each other. Grissom had fallen head over heals in love with Sara. He had even set up some lectures at Berkeley College just to be able to spend time with Sara._

_All of the sudden, Sara's phone calls; e-mails and instant messages had dwindled down. Grissom's last visit to the San Francisco area was the end of their love relationship. Grissom wasn't the same person._

**GRISSOM SHUTS OFF COMMUNICATION WITH HIS FRIENDS**

_When Grissom came back from his last visit from San Francisco, he wasn't the same man. Even though he looked younger than his 38 years, he seemed to act like a bitter old man. He shut off all communications with his co-workers, except when dealing with cases._

_Catherine watched Grissom from afar, so as not to upset the already perturbed entomologist. She knew he was in love many months before, he was a giddy as a schoolboy in love. What could have happened to cause such a shift in his personality?_

"_Hey, Gris," Catherine began smiling tentatively. "You wanna go out to breakfast with the gang?"_

"_I'm not hungry," came the stubborn reply from Grissom._

"_You know we get excellent service whenever you're with us," Catherine began. "I think that waitress has a thing for you."_

"_WELL, FOR YOU INFORMATION, I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR HER!" Grissom shouted._

"_Okay, okay," Catherine began, "you don't have to get all snippy about it. It was just a joke. What's going on with you, Gil? You haven't been yourself since you came back from San Francisco. Everyone's talking about it and we're all concerned about you, because you're like family to us."_

"_Well, it doesn't concern any of you!" Grissom replied. With that, Grissom grabbed his jacked and high-tailed it out of the office before he lost his composure and began crying again. He didn't want to lose it in front of Catherine of all people._

**GRISSOM EMPLOYS SARA FOR AN INVESTIGATION**

_When Grissom hired Sara to investigate CSI-3 Warrick Brown regarding his whereabouts during the case he and Holly Gribbs were working on. Grissom thought that this would be a great time to rekindle his and Sara's hot romance, but Sara was all about the business of solving the Holly Gribbs shooting case._

"_Sara, I have so many unanswered whys," Grissom began and would have continued, but Sara cut him off. She wanted him to concentrate on the important business at hand and not on past events._

"_There's only one why, and that's why Warrick wasn't where he was suppose to be." Sara replied all-business and no nonsense._

_The coldness in Sara's eyes caused Grissom to flinch. He wasn't sure if the coldness in her eyes was directed at him or the fact that Warrick apparently dropped the baton where Holly was concerned._

"_How's the girl?" Sara asked concerned._

"_She's not doing well," Grissom began. "She's in surgery right now." Grissom got the answer he wanted, as to where the cold glare in Sara's beautiful brown eyes were directed._

"_Sorry, Griss," Sara began, allowing a small smile to form at the corner of her lips. "I tend to get all tangled up in my cases and I get that look. I'm glad you called me in on this one. I also need to get Warrick's side of the story before I make any snap judgements." Grissom smiled at her comments, even in the midst of the sad circumstance. He was still in love with Sara, despite the fact that she seemed to drop him like a rock in the lake._

_Grissom asked Sara to stay on at the lab after the death of Holly Gribbs as her replacement. Grissom knew his reasons for asking Sara to stay on were selfish, as he wanted to keep her around him, so as to keep a watchful eye on her. He was not only overly protective when it came to one Sara Sidle, he was also very possessive of her. He wanted to be the only male in her life._

_As the year went on, Grissom only paired Sara with himself. Sara started to want to resume their relationship, but Grissom worried about the age difference and the fact that he was now her supervisor._

_One day, as Sara and Grissom were in his office going over their case files, Sara asked Grissom about resuming their hot relationship._

"_Hey Griss, why don't you come over my house for breakfast one morning?" Sara asked with hopeful brown eyes._

"_Look Sara, I've been doing a lot of thinking about our relationship," Grissom began sadly. "I'm much too old for you and now that I'm your it's just not wise for us to continue seeing each other, except during work."_

"_A few years ago, you weren't too old to bang me day in and day out, were you?" Sara asked near tears. "You told me that you were a man that loved for keeps. I guess that's a lie, huh?" With that, Sara ran out of Grissom's office. He ran after her, but she had already gotten in her car and left the premises._

As Catherine continued telling Sara and Laura the tale of Grissom's life after Sara came into it, she noticed that Sara was crying silently.

"Sara, would you like me to stop?" Catherine asked concerned.

"No, no," Sara began sobbing lightly. "I really need to hear the rest of the story. It let's me know that Grissom was never emotionally unavailable, even though he wanted us to believe that he was." With that, Catherine continued with the saga of Dr. Gil Grissom.

**THE DAY DR. GIL GRISSOM'S HEART TRULY BROKE**

_There was a call to go to the apartment of a well-known actor. There was a murdered Asian woman in his bedroom and another Asian woman was missing._

_Grissom and Warrick brought the actor in for suspicion of murder. They needed to interrogate him._

_Later on, Grissom and the team came back to the location to gather evidence in order to make a case against the very popular and very handsome young actor._

_Grissom sent Catherine and Sara to investigate the actor's apartment more thoroughly, while he sent Nick and Warrick to question some witnesses. Grissom played it hands off on this case. He watched as Nick questioned the casino's owner regarding the actor and his partner._

_Unbeknownst to Grissom, he pushed Sara away from him and into the arms of another man. Hank Peddigrew was the man. Grissom knew of Hank's possible attraction to Sara and tried to no avail to have Hank banned from the LVPD lab facilities. Grissom also didn't know that while he was busy observing Nick, Sara was flirting with Hank while he explained his reasons for removing the victim's bra from her body._

**LATER IN THE LAB**

_As Grissom and Sara were going over the blood evidence on the sheet, a Dr. Philip Gerard surprised them by snapping a photo of the two science geeks._

_Upon hearing the sound of the click of a camera, both Grissom and Sara turned and Grissom was surprised to see his former mentor, Dr. Gerard in their lab._

_Grissom properly introduced Sara to Dr. Gerard, and then got down to the business of discussing the possible guilt of the actor. Immediately after introducing Sara and Dr. Gerard, Grissom got the jolt of his entire life._

_**The Haviland Murder Case (the past)**_

"_I wish she mentioned her relationship with the EMT who moved the bra," Dr. Philip Gerard began. He would have continued, but was interrupted by a hurt and disillusioned Dr. Gil Grissom._

"_Relationship?" A hurt and betrayed Gil Grissom replied._

"_A Hank Peddigrew," Dr. Gerard began triumphantly, "we just interviewed him. He said he thanked her for letting him move the bra back." Just as he was about to continue his comment, Sara nervously interrupted him._

"_He was just being polite," Sara began stumbling over her words, "and it's not a relationship, we go to movies…" Sara would have continued, but was abruptly interrupted by Grissom._

"_Doc, why don't you and I go to my office, we can talk there." Grissom replied, trying to hide his disgust and jealousy towards Sara from Dr. Gerard, feeling the need to flee from her presence. The look that Grissom shot Sara was enough to send shudders through her entire being. She responded in a subdued and embarrassed manner._

"_I'll get the blood swatches to DNA," a nervous Sara began, "and compare any additional loaners on the sheet."_

Sara interrupted Catherine's story. She was totally confused by Catherine's revelation about Grissom's feelings towards her relationship with Hank Peddigrew.

"I don't understand why Grissom was so upset with me about my relationship with Hank," Sara began in total confusion. "I mean, I heard the stories about him and his relationship with Lady Heather, the dominatrix."

"Well, Sara," Catherine began in a motherly tone of voice. "Grissom was lonely and he felt as though you had given up on him. He felt that you gave him up for a younger guy. Besides, nothing happened between him and Lady Heather."

"Why, because she ended up being a suspect?" Sara asked.

"No, Honey," Catherine began, "because she wasn't you." With that, Sara realized that she was marrying the right guy and that he loved her totally and unconditionally. Sara hugged Catherine and thanked her for sharing Grissom's story with her. Now she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she and Grissom belonged together, just as FBI Agent Jason Willoughby had told he.

Sara kept in touch with Jason and let Grissom know that she kept in touch with him. Grissom learned to accept the fact that Sara would have male friends in her life, but that he was her MAIN MAN. Sara reassured the Bugman that he had nothing to worry about. She was his and his alone.

Sara and her entourage headed for the crowded church for her and Grissom's wedding day.

**THE WEDDING BEGINS**

Grissom and his entourage were informed that Sara and her entourage had arrived and the wedding was about to start. Grissom took his place in front of the minister, awaiting his Beautiful Princess Bride's ascent down the aisle of the church.

As Sara began to walk down the aisle between her father, Eric Sidle and Captain James Brass, Grissom looked up and was lost in her beauty. Tears of joy began to flow freely from his eyes, just as Catherine had predicted.

As Sara joined Grissom in front of the minister and exchange their vows, Grissom did the most unexpected thing. As they exchanged rings, Dr. Gilbert Aaron Grissom, the man with no feelings, got down on one knee as he had done when he proposed to Sara. As he placed the white gold wedding band on Sara's left ring finger, he cried and vowed a most beautiful vow to her…he pledged his lifelong love to her.

"Sara, with this ring, I wed thee. I pledge my eternal love to thee. You're mine now and forevermore. I'll never stop loving you, my Beautiful Princess Bride, my Loving Queen." Grissom said these words from the depths of his heart. They weren't read from a piece of paper, but from the love he had for Sara deep in his heart."

"Gil, I love thee and I also pledge my eternal love to thee," Sara began her pledge of love to her Grissom. "I promise to love thee forevermore and I vow never to give my love unto another." With that, the vows and the rings were exchanged.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You, Dr. Gilbert Aaron Grissom Junior, may now kiss your Bride."

Grissom did another uncharacteristic thing after kissing Sara.

"HEY WORLD, SARA JUST ANNOUNCED THAT SHE'S MINE!" Grissom shouted to the stunned but happy wedding guests. With that, Grissom and Sara ran down the aisle as the minister introduced the new couple.

"There goes our Dr. Gilbert and Mrs. Sara Grissom!" Pastor William Wilkins shouted to the happy onlookers.

**TWO MONTHS LATER: A SURPRISING DEVELOPMENT**

Sara started feeling really ill. She was expecting what she thought was their first child. Sara was feeling so ill that she called Grissom while he was in the field.

"Grissom." Gil replied.

"Gil, I'm not feeling to well," Sara began, before giving way to some heavy vomiting.

"I'll be right there, Baby." Grissom shouted nervously. "Hang on in there. I'll call Cath and get her to cover the rest of my shift." With that, Grissom disconnected his call with Sara and immediately called Catherine and got her to cover the rest of his shift.

**THE EMERGENCY ROOM AT DESERT PALMS HOSPITAL**

As Grissom and Sara nervously sat in the ER of Desert Palms Hospital, the ER triage nurse called Sara's name.

"Sara Grissom?" Betty Holmes, the triage nurse asked.

"Yes, that's me," Sara began, "and this is my husband, Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

"Okay," Nurse Holmes began, "I'd like to get some vitals on you, Sara."

"No problem." Sara replied.

After Sara's vitals were taken by the triage nurse and recorded, the on-call OBGYN doctor was contacted.

Just then, a Dr. Cheryl Dillon-Foster called Sara's name. The OBGYN doctor introduced herself to the Grissoms.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cheryl Dillon-Foster, and I'll be your OBGYN doctor for tonight. Hopefully you'll become my permanent patient."

"Are you related to a Dr. Mary Dillon-Scott in Santa Monica, California?" Sara asked curiously.

"Why yes, that's my sister." Dr. Dillon-Foster replied. With that, Grissom and Sara followed Dr. Dillon-Foster into one of the exam rooms.

After running many tests on Sara, Dr. Dillon-Foster made a wonderful discovery.

"Dr. and Mrs. Grissom, I have some news on what's been keeping Sara ill." Dr. Dillon-Foster replied.

"Well, let's have the verdict," a highly nervous Gil Grissom began.

"It seems that Sara is carrying twins, a boy and a girl." Dr. Dillon-Foster replied.

"Twins…twins, my Sara is having twins?" Gil Grissom asked. He was highly elated with the news. With that, Grissom grabbed his wife and lifted her up and swung her around.

Grissom and Sara left the hospital and went to the lab with the greatest news any couple could share with the people they loved most. Grissom called both his and Sara's parents with the wonderful news.

The gang at the lab were happy with the news that Sara was carry twins and Catherine decided to throw Sara the most elaborate baby shower that the lab had ever seen before. Catherine was truly happy that Gil and Sara had finally gotten their acts together and had gotten married and were now having a family.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Sara gave birth to two healthy babies on February 21st. She named the boy, Gilbert Aaron Grissom III and the girl she named Gilda Anne Grissom. Grissom couldn't stop beaming with the birth of his two children. Life was great for the great Gil Grissom. He had a wonderful wife, two beautiful children and a support system of family, both biological and adoptive. Life was truly great for Dr. Gil Grissom and he would not look back, because looking back he would see the black hole he had allowed his life to become. But, as Sara told him, he put the past behind him and is now looking forward to what the future now holds for him. **LIFEWAS TRULY GREAT!**

**THE END, FINALLY!**

**AN: Please forgive me for taking sooooo long to complete this story. I had some mad writer's block that's finally come to an end. I hope you all like this story. As you can tell, I'm a sucker for Grissom and Sara Romance/Angst fare. GOD bless you all and thanks in advance for reviewing. I have lots of ideas for GSR fics, but I don't know when I'll be able to put them together. **

**PLEASE NOTE: That I do realize the new info regarding Grissom's father, but I decided to give Grissom a father that left his family when Grissom was younger, but decided to come back to the family when Grissom was a teenager. My fic is NOT canon.**


End file.
